<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Blood by Starra_Uchiha44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432044">New Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra_Uchiha44/pseuds/Starra_Uchiha44'>Starra_Uchiha44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra_Uchiha44/pseuds/Starra_Uchiha44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has been on the run for 400 years, trying to escape her past. She never stays in once place long enough, but she finds herself drawn to New Orleans and it is there that she meets the Originals. She soon finds herself drawn into their drama and ends up connecting with the Noble Original, Elijah Mikaelson. Slowburn. </p><p>Warning: This story will follow some of the canon, but not all if it, there will be changes along the way. Also, I will only be doing the first two seasons of the Originals but that is because of personal preference. I enjoyed the first two seasons but anything after that was just depressing so for that reason I won’t be writing anything after season two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running.</p><p>That was all Blair knew how to do. She had been running for a long time as she tried to escape from her past before it caught up with her. Blair never stayed in one place long enough to make connections with people – many had tried and failed. She felt as if it was easier for everyone if no one got close to her. It was a lonely life to lead but one that was necessary. At first, she had resented her situation and had tried to make connections, despite the situation but it always blew up in her face and then she had to run again. It was just easier to be on her own because then she didn’t have to worry about anyone else other than herself. However, there were times she would meet people on the run and who were in similar situations to herself. Katherine Pierce was a woman Blair had met nearly 200 years ago and they had travelled together for nearly 60 years before splitting up. They had met by chance and then kept bumping into each other until they decided to travel together. Blair hadn’t liked Katherine at first, she thought her to be shallow and rude. But, Blair found herself charmed by the woman and thought her to be refreshing to all the other people she had met over time. She had never met someone like Katherine before and she soon became a dear friend. Blair could sympathise with her because of how similar their pasts were and it was something they had bonded over. However, other than Katherine, Blair wouldn’t say she had many friends. She wasn’t allowed to speak with her old friends so they had more than likely forgotten about her.</p><p>One of the upsides of her situation was that she got to see the world. After being trapped inside for many years, she had craved freedom and she now had it. It wasn’t how she would have liked it, but in Blair’s eyes, it was better than nothing. Blair had been to many places, but England, Japan and France had been her favourites and she would love to visit them again if she could. She had seen the most beautiful hidden treasures but she had also seen the ugliest and horrible parts of the world. For 400 years, Blair had never stepped foot in America but she knew that it was time for a change. She needed to be unpredictable and never create a pattern because that is how people got caught. Blair had already decided that she would pick a place at random and go there – that’s how she ended up in half the places she did. Blair had picked up a knife and threw it at a map of America, deciding that wherever it landed, she would head to next.</p><p>And New Orleans was the next destination.</p><p>Blair arrived in New Orleans around midnight. Blair always preferred to travel at night because fewer eyes were watching her. However, there would be occasions when she would travel in the day, just to mix things up. She could never be predictable.<br/>
On her arrival, Blair was happy to see crowds of people, all partying away with loud music playing. Seeing as they were distracted, Blair had made her way to the nearest hotel and managed to snag herself a room, curtesy of her magic. The human at the reception desk didn’t even notice her take a key and sign herself in. Her magic made sure that no one would even notice anything wrong with a new name appearing out of nowhere. Blair silently laughed to herself as she walked into her temporary room, humans were so gullible. Blair looked around her room, it wasn’t much, but it would do for now since she didn’t plan on being there for long. She had stayed in worse places before and so it didn’t bother her anymore, and besides, there wasn’t anything that she couldn’t fix with magic.</p><p>Blair moved her suitcase further into the room and set it by the bed. Her suitcase contained everything she would need. She had called odd for having a suitcase on the run, but Blair liked her things and she could be materialistic when she wanted to – that was something Katherina had understood. Looking around the room once more, she noticed a mirror that hung on the door. Blair hardly looked in a mirror anymore as she was more preoccupied with other things going on her life.</p><p>She was beautiful by human standards. She wasn’t blind, and even with her glamour in place, she was what humans would describe as pretty. In this glamour, Blair was an average height, her pale skin was smooth and she was curvy in the right places. Blair had long brown hair that reached her hips and her eyes were a light blue colour. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black heeled ankle boots, a black crop top with a black leather jacket. Blair felt happy with her appearance this time around, she felt it was more her. She liked to change her glamour with every place she went to keep herself hidden. She tried to make sure she didn’t look the same. In some places, she could be a man, other places she could be an old woman. It all depended on what she was feeling that day but she liked this glamour and planned to keep it for her stay in New Orleans.</p><p>Feeling happy with her appearance, Blair left the room, locking her door with magic. This way, no one could enter her room without her permission and it was very unlikely she would ever grant it.</p><p>The first thing Blair did was find a bar, feeling parched after a long day of travelling. She soon found Rousseau's, noticing that it wasn’t very busy. A few people were playing at the pool table and the darts board, and only one other person sitting at the bar. However, Blair paid this no mind, ordering a rum and coke before choosing to sit at a booth in the back of the room.</p><p>After a few minutes of sitting alone, a woman sat down adjacent Blair, one that she recognised. “What are you doing out of your cage, Chloe?” Blair said, unimpressed that someone was interrupting her drinking. She wanted to watch people for a while longer, but it seemed as if she wasn’t going to be allowed this.</p><p>Chloe was a tall woman with dark smooth skin. She had short dark hair with brown eyes, staring at Blair with an equally unimpressed look. “I see you’re still alive then,”</p><p>“No thanks to my own kind,” Blair sneered while rolling her eyes.</p><p>Chloe frowned and sent her a pointed glare, “You know why we couldn’t help,”</p><p>“Doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Blair said while taking a sip of her drink, enjoying the coconut rum. She was always partial to a rum and coke, particularly a Malibu and coke. After so many years, Blair found that alcohol could numb some of her pain after being abandoned by her own kind. But it would always come back to haunt her in her nightmares.</p><p>Chloe fell silent, knowing that nothing could be said to make the situation better.</p><p>Blair placed her glass down on the table, “What do you want? Has she sent you on a mission or something?” Blair knew that the quicker she found out why Chloe was there in the first place, the quicker she would leave Blair in peace. They were hardly ever let out in the first place because it was far too dangerous for them, especially with how many Vampires there were in New Orleans. It was weird there were so many Vampires, but Blair chose to ignore it as she didn’t want to get involved with anything.</p><p>Peeking around the room, Chloe leaned in closer. “Rumours are going around within our community, rumours that the Hybrid got a Wolf girl pregnant,”</p><p>For a moment, Blair didn’t react. She knew exactly who they were talking about. Katherine had told her all about Klaus Mikaelson and him wanting to break the curse – including wanting to use Katherine’s blood to do so. As far as Blair knew, Klaus had managed to break the curse on himself by using another Doppelganger and now he was both a Werewolf and a Vampire that could shift at will. This had been a very big thing that shook the supernatural community and Werewolves hid in fear of him. However, the pregnancy was something she wasn’t expecting. Instead of reacting, Blair took another swig of her drink, “And this includes me because?” She asked, arching a brow at the woman before her.</p><p>“The Queen is asking for your help,” Chloe said, moving away from Blair.</p><p>Blair clenched her jaw and her eyes flashed purple in anger. Chloe looked away, knowing that this would anger Blair. Even just a slight mention of the Queen sent Blair reeling. Blair’s grip of the glass became so tight it nearly broke the glass, not that she cared at that moment. “You can tell that woman, that she can get off her fat arse and do it herself,” Blair hissed lowly, her eyes blazing in anger. The Queen dared to ask for her help when the Queen offered no assistance when Blair was in trouble. As far as she was concerned, the Queen could rot in her forest and Blair wouldn't care.</p><p>“You can’t stay that!” Chloe hissed in astonishment. She glanced nervously around the room before looking back to Blair, “You know she can’t risk any of us coming out. She was risking so much by sending me here in the first place.”</p><p>Blair smiled sarcastically, “And I’m not at risk?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head and her shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing that she couldn’t argue with that. “She just wants you to keep an eye on the Wolf girl. Report anything back to us. This child is new – nothing we have ever seen before. We don’t know what it is capable off and it scares the Queen,”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “Everything scares her. Besides, it doesn’t matter anyway. I am not going to be here long. I can never stay in one place long, remember?” She sent Chloe a pointed look as if reminding her of the situation.</p><p>Chloe winced at her words, knowing them to be true.</p><p>Having enough, Blair easily downed the rest of the drink and stood up. “Tell the Queen to kiss my arse,” With that, Blair walked out of the bar, needing some fresh air to calm herself down.</p><p>Chloe watched Blair leave, her eyes glazed over in sadness.</p><p>Blair walked down the street, her heels echoing as they hit the stone ground. Her hands were in her leather jacket and she was breathing deeply. She was trying to calm herself and stop this burning fury that was inside her. Blair had been on the run for 400 years, and not once had anyone from her community got in contact with her, but now the moment they needed something, they sent Chloe. Blair thought it to be a low blow since Chloe had been her friend growing up. The Queen had known what she was doing by sending Chloe. If it had been anyone else, Blair wouldn’t have even spoken to them and just left the bar. However, Blair couldn’t help but feel slighted by her friend of many years and that hurt her.</p><p>The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and this snapped Blair out of her daze. There were three sets of footsteps behind her. Blair instantly knew that she was being followed and she looked around. There was still a group of people dancing away in the street. Glancing around, Blair knew that she needed to lose whoever was following her so they didn’t know where she was staying. Her first instinct was to run, but she decided to kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of the stalkers and also get rid of her anger. Now, Blair just needed to make sure there were no witnesses to what she was about to do.</p><p>With a plan in mind, Blair sharply turned right into the next alleyway and walked down it. She stopped when she was about halfway into the alleyway and stayed there. She listened to the footsteps following behind her, and then they stopped. Blair turned around, “Not very nice to follow a lady,” She said, her eyes watching the three people in front of her. They were blocking the exit – not that it mattered. Blair looked at each of the men and could instantly tell that they were Vampires. Blair mentally cursed at this, knowing that the scent blocker had worn off and she needed to reapply quickly.</p><p>“But you smell so delicious,” The first man answered, black veins flickering underneath his eyes, his thirst evident. As he spoke, his fangs began to show and he seemed to crouch slightly, ready to attack at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“Yeah, we just want a bite,” The second man said, the black veins also prominent.</p><p>Blair glared at them before smirking. “Then come and get me,” As she spoke, she took her hands out from her leather jacket.</p><p>The first man charged, appearing in front of her so quickly it would have thrown off a human. But Blair wasn’t human and she had been expecting this. She raised her right hand and clenched her fist, watching as her magic worked. The Vampire crumped to the ground, gasping in pain, placing a hand over his head. Blair felt a presence behind her and she flicked her left hand, causing the second man to fall to the ground, hard. Blair clenched her left hand and the first man grunted in pain. Blair looked at the third Vampire, the one who hadn’t said anything, “Are you going to try anything?” She asked, arching a brow at him.</p><p>The Vampire shook his head, fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Smart boy,” Blair said, walking over to the Vampire, “What’s your name?” Her hands were still clenched, not minding the two Vampires in pain on the ground.</p><p>“R-Ryan.” The Vampire whispered lowly, fear in his eyes. Ryan was young – very young. Blair wouldn’t have placed him any older than sixteen.</p><p>Blair watched him for a moment before relaxing her hands, “You saw nothing,” She said, waving a hand over his head and watched as Ryan crumpled to the ground, her magic taking effect. Now, Ryan would not remember her at all. Blair looked at the other two Vampires on the ground and saw that they were unconscious. Satisfied with her work, Blair walked away, heading back to her hotel.</p><p>Luckily, Blair made it back to the hotel without any further incidents. Once inside, she magically locked the doors and the windows twice, just to be safe. Blair mentally cursed herself as she dived for her suitcase, looking for her perfume. Finding the medium-sized blue bottle, Blair sprayed her neck and wrists, rubbing the insides of her wrists together. Once happy with the application, Blair relaxed on the slightly lumpy bed and sighed in relief.</p><p>Blair knew that she should have been more vigilant – she was in Vampire territory. Usually, Blair wouldn’t have even entered the same areas Vampires stayed but she felt confident that the Hunter wouldn’t know where she was. The Hunter would never expect her to willingly enter Vampire territory and neither would he. Blair knew the risk, she knew that the scent of her blood was irresistible to Vampires and that’s why she had sought out the help of a Witch that owed her a favour from long ago. Blair had saved one of the Witches from death, and so the line owed her a debt and she had come to collect. A Witch had made her this perfume to protect her as it would hide her scent from all Vampires. It just needed to be applied every eight hours and then she would be fine. But, there were times where her mind would be preoccupied and things like that would happen.</p><p>Deciding that she had enough excitement for one day, Blair changed into a large white t-shirt that hung off her shoulder and a pair of panties. Blair pulled the duvet over herself and let her body relax, her mind wandering off as she fell asleep.</p><p>THE ORIGINALS </p><p>Davina paid no mind to anything around her, painting the canvas in front of her in bright colours, soft music playing in the background. It was late, but she didn’t mind. Davina couldn’t sleep anyway and she needed something to keep her mind occupied about the fact she was in an attic and the Witch community was after her. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn’t notice Marcel was stood at the doorway.</p><p>Marcel watched Davina, affection in his eyes as he smiled. He enjoyed watching her work as she seemed to really adore her art, reminding her of a certain someone. But he knew he needed to interrupt her sooner than later. “I could be condescending and ask why you’re not in bed, young lady,” Marcel said, a playful smirk on his face. He knew how much Davina hated being treated like a child, but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Davina jumped slightly, not expecting Marcel to appear tonight. She turned to him and smiled, “I couldn’t sleep,” She said simply before turning back to her art. There were nights that she just couldn’t sleep and she would spend them drawing. Art soothed her and it was her little escape when things became too much.</p><p>Saying nothing, Marcel walked further into the room to look at Davina’s artwork. He had been expecting to see a face, but instead, he saw a landscape of fields. “It’s impressive,” He complimented, hiding his disappointment.  </p><p>“It’s not finished,” Davina quipped back.</p><p>Marcel watched Davina for a moment, instantly knowing that Davina had no idea about someone using magic in the Quarter, otherwise she would have told him. Davina always told him if someone had used magic and would draw up their faces, just like she had done with Jane-Anne Deveraux. This was how he controlled the Witches in New Orleans and she had never been wrong yet.</p><p>“Someone used magic in the Quarter today,” Marcel said, after a beat of silence.</p><p>Davina immediately stopped drawing, “What?” She turned to look at Marcel, her eyes widened by the news. She thought she had misheard him for a moment, but the serious look in his dark eyes made her realise she hadn’t.</p><p>Marcel looked at her, “Someone took down three of my guys. Knocked them unconscious and wiped their memories clean. They don’t know what or who did it, but it seems like magic.” He was hoping that maybe Davina knew something about this. He knew that Davina would always draw who it was, or say a name. But it seemed as though she had no idea about this attack.</p><p>“I-I didn’t sense anything!” Davina exclaimed, worry in her eyes. Usually, she could feel when someone used magic and she had never been wrong before. She had been helping Marcel keep the Witches under control for months – she was his secret weapon.</p><p>Marcel placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, “Hey, it is okay. Maybe it wasn’t a Witch if you didn’t sense it,” He wasn’t even certain it was a Witch, it could have been another Vampire for all he knew. His guys didn’t remember what happened but Marcel was certain that magic was involved, one way or another.</p><p>Davian slowly calmed down, “Yeah, maybe it was something else. I’ll keep an eye out.” Davina said, determined to make sure that if it was a Witch using their magic, they would get caught.</p><p>“And any news on our guest?” Marcel asked, looking at the coffin a few feet away. Inside contained Elijah’s desiccated body that Klaus had gifted him. He had asked Davina to find a way to kill an Original because there was no way he trusted Klaus.</p><p>Davina looked at the coffin. “I am still looking. It would be easier if I had a grimoire…”  The French Quarter Witches had many grimoire, but she didn’t have access to them at the moment. If she did, then Davina was sure that she would find a spell to fight against the Originals. Instead, she had taken to researching out of books, but they weren’t yielding many results.</p><p>Marcel sighed, “I know. But no Witch is willing to share one. I am looking for one,” Davina had been asking him for a grimoire for a while and he had yet to deliver. No Witch was willing to part with their grimoire and had taken to hiding them because he was asking.</p><p>“I know,” Davina said, turning back to her drawing.</p><p>Seeing this as his queue to leave, Marcel left the attic with one last glance at Davina before he was gone.</p><p>Once alone, Davina stopped drawing. She looked around the attic, a sense of loneliness filling her. For months she had been hidden away – to keep her safe from the Witches – but she couldn’t help but miss some of the younger Witches, the ones that used to be her friend before they were sacrificed for the Harvest.</p><p>THE ORIGINALS </p><p>Klaus strolled into the plantation mansion with a devious smirk on his face. “Darlings, I’m home!” He exclaimed, a slight spring in his step with the news he had. He had spent the day with Marcel, trying to find the creature that had knocked three of Marcel’s guys out. Marcel didn’t fully trust Klaus, but after Klaus had given his blood to cure one of his lackeys, Marcel has been a bit nicer. However, they couldn’t find the creature responsible. It hadn’t been a Witch because Marcel’s little weapon hadn’t sensed anything, but the magic had been involved, that was something Klaus was certain about. He had felt the magic in the air when he and Marcel visited the alley the attack took place, not that Klaus shared this observation with Marcel.</p><p>Rebekah appeared in front of him, looking unimpressed. “Have you found Elijah?” She demanded. She had spent her day looking around, trying to remember the location of Elijah’s body only to find nothing.</p><p>“Better,” Klaus answered with ease, the smirk growing bigger as he spoke. “Someone used magic in the Quarter today, and Marcel had no idea.” This news has surprised Klaus and had made him extremely curious. Marcel was supposed to have an iron tight grip on New Orleans, but that had slipped slightly and so Marcel was not happy. Whatever made Marcel unhappy, made Klaus very happy.</p><p>Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, “And how does that bloody help us?”</p><p>Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister’s attitude and lack of vision. “Marcel didn’t know, which means that person can use magic. This means, we can use them to find Elijah,” They knew exactly who Marcel’s secret weapon was – a Witch. But Klaus couldn’t get any Witch to use magic because they were too fearful of getting caught. But, if they had someone who couldn’t be detected, then they could find Elijah.</p><p>“How can we even be certain it was magic that was used?” Rebekah asked, still not convinced with this idea. She had heard about the attack, and if Davina hadn’t been able to sense any magic, it was a possibility that the attacker hadn't used magic at all. They could have been a Vampire or even a Werewolf. Klaus had demanded to know if it had been her who attacked the three Vampires, but Rebekah had adamantly denied the accusations. She had made her entrance into New Orleans and she didn’t need to draw any more unnecessary attention onto herself when she was supposedly babysitting Hayley.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Klaus walked over to his sister, “Because, the creature that used magic was a Fae.” The Fae had not been sighted in over 800 years and most thought them to be extinct, so to sense a Fae in such a large city was an exciting prospect. Klaus had to find that Fae before anyone else did.</p><p>Rebekah’s eyes brightened at the news that they found a way to help Elijah. “We need to find them, now.”</p><p>“We will, love. We will.” Klaus answered, a calculating gleam in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning arrived and Blair was up with the sun. Her body was used to waking up at odd hours and not getting a lot of sleep so this didn’t bother her much. Often, she didn’t have that luxury of sleeping in but she would sometimes award herself some extra sleep when she needed it. Her room had an ensuite bathroom and she had spent the better part of an hour in the bath, enjoying her time relaxing while she could. Blair was laying in the bath, with loads of bubbles and the smell of strawberries in the air. It wasn’t often that she could get a bath as most places had showers, but she much preferred the bath. This was one of the very few times she could relax fully. As she laid there in the deliciously smelling bathwater, Blair began to think of her next plan of action. Blair knew that she couldn’t stay long in the city, she would need to move on eventually and she was already mentally making plans for her next move. Typically, if she liked a place, she would stay for around a week unless the Hunter was close on her tail. If she didn’t like a place she would leave within two days but that didn’t happen often. However, a part of her wanted to enjoy her stay for a while. Deciding to ignore this issue for a while, Blair closed her eyes and relaxed further into the bathtub.</p><p>Her thoughts strayed to Chloe and the message that she had passed on. Chloe had asked her to spy on the child between a Wolf and Hybrid and this unsettled her immensely. It would be very easy to dismiss this rumour that Chloe claimed was going around, but Blair knew how well informed her kind where, even if they had been in hiding for centuries. It didn’t help that she didn’t like to think about what the Queen would do to this baby once it was born. The thought of her kind harming this child made her heart feel heavy.</p><p>Blair mentally shook her head. She refused to get involved with this – it was nothing to do with her in the first place. Just because the Queen wanted her help didn’t mean she was going to do it. In fact, because the Queen had asked, Blair was going to do the opposite and not get involved at all.</p><p>Just thinking about the Queen made her restless and annoyed to the point she couldn’t even enjoy her bath. Sighing heavily, Blair stood up from her bath, walking on the towels she set on the floor to the bedroom. With a flick of her wrist, a warm wind blew into the room, drying her in minutes as well as her hair. Completely naked, Blair walked over to the wardrobe, full of the clothes she had unpacked that morning. Looking at her clothes, Blair picked out a sunflower print mini dress, a pair of white gladiator sandals and a thin white cardigan. Grabbing her perfume, Blair sprayed her wrists and neck, blocking her scent from Vampires. Blair grabbed a pair of rose gold sunglasses with a matching purse and walked out of her room, making sure to lock the room with her magic once more.</p><p>Blair headed to a nearby café to grab some breakfast, feeling famished after not eating for a while. Blair sat at the back of the café, wanting to stay away from people and the massive glass window. The fewer people that could see her, the better. After travelling for such a long time, Blair had taken a liking to an English fry-up and she was always full for hours afterwards. As she tucked into her breakfast, someone sat down in front of her, one whose presence wasn’t welcomed. Blair groaned and placed her plastic cutlery down. “Will you leave me alone?” She glared at Chloe, who had interrupted her again.</p><p>Chloe frowned, “You know I can’t.” She reached over to Blair’s plate, stealing a piece of toast and munching on it without remorse.</p><p>Blair glare hardened, she hated it when people stole her food. One time, when someone tried to steal her food, she had stabbed their hand with a fork. To say Katherine learnt her lesson was an understatement. Instead, Blair drank her coffee, “I have already given you my answer. I am not changing it.” She refused to do the Queen’s dirty work and no one could change her mind on this. As far as she was concerned, the Queen would rot away in her forest and she would be very happy.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Chloe shook her head, “This baby is rumoured to be powerful. You know the whispers about the Mikaelson’s firstborn children being too powerful.” In the supernatural community, the Mikaelson family were almost treated like royalty. Their name sent chills down people’s spines and made people wary, especially the name Niklaus Mikaelson. However, a baby changed things and it made people cagey.</p><p>Placing her coffee mug down, Blair leaned forward. “And what does the Queen want with a baby like that?” Blair was dreading the answer though her face betrayed nothing. She was well aware of the Mikaelson bloodline, her kind had met Esther and Dahlia before, a thousand years ago, and to say the Fae hadn’t been impressed was an understatement.</p><p>Chloe finished the toast and was about to swipe another piece, but Blair slapped her hand away. “It is said that this baby will be the Witches’ end.” Her voice was low, her dark eyes darted around the room to make sure there weren’t any eavesdroppers. Glancing around the room, Chloe noticed that there was no Vampires present, or Witches either. However, this still didn’t calm her nerves.</p><p>Blair said nothing and her face revealed nothing. However, this news did shock her – and she found it a little ironic. This news did not distress her at all, in fact, she hated Witches. The Fae and Witches did not get along at all. There was resentment on the Witches side because of how the Fae were more in touch with nature and their magic was stronger. The Fae hated the Witches for many reasons and it wasn’t easy to just point out one reason alone but Blair could say confidently that she hated Witches because of their arrogance. They believed they owned magic and hated it when someone else came along and used magic better than them. There was hardly any Witches that Blair got along with and there was no love lost between them. “That doesn’t answer my question. What does she want with the baby?” Blair asked again, her eyes trained on Chloe. Her grip on the coffee was tight and she could feel it start to crack under the pressure.</p><p>Chloe avoided Blair’s eyes, shifting in her seat nervously.</p><p>“If she is planning to harm this child then you need to tell me,” Blair demanded, her tone like steel. The hairs on the back of her neck were stood on end at the thought. She knew the Queen was power-hungry – she always had been from what she could remember. But Blair thought that she held some morals about harming children.</p><p>Looking at the ground, Chloe refused to say anything.</p><p>“Chloe!” Blair hissed lowly, her eyes flashed purple as the mug in her hand cracked under the pressure. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Chloe whispered softly, “All I know is that she is interested in this child. None of us knows why and she won’t explain why.” The Queen had not given a reason and she had been too scared to ask.</p><p>Blair’s lips thinned at this news. She didn’t like this news at all. She had known the Queen long enough that if she was being secretive to her own kind, it was never good. “She asked me to spy on the child, what else did she want?” It was never just one thing with the Queen, she came with a long list of favours and was high maintenance. Blair had learned that in the past if the Queen asked a favour then it morphed into two, then three until they ended up serving the Queen. The other issue laid with the favours themselves, they were never simple ones but almost complicated and time-consuming – so damn troublesome.</p><p>Chloe looked at Blair as though she had been caught, “How did you know?”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “I know her, remember? What else if she after?” Blair looked at the mug, noticing that the coffee mug was completely ruined and coffee had spilt on the table. Blair hissed a few curses under her breath and waved her hand. Within seconds, the mug repaired itself as though it had never been broken and the coffee was gone from the table. She may act blasé most of the time but she didn’t need people noticing that she had broken the mug because then that would blow her cover. She would rather not have any extra attention from people she didn’t know just in case the Hunter had informants hidden away.</p><p>“Your magic has improved,” Chloe commented in awe, watching the mug as it repaired itself, not a single crack insight.</p><p>“It had to. Without it, the Hunter would have caught me years ago.” Blair answered blandly, not caring that Chloe flinched at her words. “Now, spit it out. What else does she want?”</p><p>Chloe sighed deeply, “She wants you to glimpse into the future. Tell her the fate of this child and what is to come,”</p><p>“She can kiss my arse!” Blair hissed, her eyes glowed purple in anger. She couldn’t believe the audacity of this woman. Blair vowed that when she next saw the Queen, she would hex her for a hundred years. How dare that woman ask her for favour as steep as this one? The audacity of the Queen was outlandish and completely unreasonable.</p><p>Chloe’s dark eyes scanned the room frantically, hoping that no one had overheard this. Luckily, it seemed as though no one was paying attention to either of them.</p><p>Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not lose control in front of mortals, this was the last thing she needed. When she was calm, she opened her eyes again and they were back to blue. “My answer to both things are no. I refuse to be used by her. Tell her to ask someone else.” Blair was aware of another member of the Queen's Court that could see visions of the future – not as accurately and clearly as Blair – and so the fact the Queen had asked meant that she was desperate. If the Queen was desperate then that made Blair happy because finally, karma was biting that woman in the arse.</p><p>“But she needs you.” Chloe pleaded.</p><p>Blair looked Chloe dead in the eyes, “She hasn’t needed me for 400 years. I’ll pass.” She said, tucking back into her meal, refusing to let Chloe ruin her breakfast any more than it already had been.</p><p>Chloe sighed deeply, knowing that they weren’t getting anywhere. “How have you been?” She asked, almost hesitant to even ask this question to begin with since it had been a long time since they spoke.</p><p>Blair stopped just as she was about to shove a mouthful of food in her mouth. “You’re joking, right? You’re really asking me how I’ve been after all this time.”</p><p>“I am just trying to be your friend,” Chloe argued back.</p><p>Sitting back in her seat, she put down her plastic cutlery once more – albeit reluctantly. “Okay, since you wanted to do this. I have been crap. I am constantly on the run and I can never stay in one place because if I do, he will kill me. I have received no help from my community – in fact, I was cast out. How do you think I am doing?” Blair sarcastically smiled, a murderous and deadly glint in her eyes.</p><p>Chloe stared at Blair, sadness in her dark eyes. “You’ve changed,”</p><p>Blair scoffed, “Of course I have changed. I wouldn’t have survived if I didn’t change.” Blair did not like her past self and would often try to forget about what she had been like. Blair’s younger self had been naïve, blind and stupid. However, this soon changed when she went on the run. Looking back, Blair was surprised that she had even lasted that long. Her magic had been weak since she had not been allowed to train that much. It was on the run that she had learned how to use her magic and after 400 years, Blair was quite impressed with how far she had come.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chloe said.</p><p>“Aren’t we all?” Blair said blankly, her voice void of any emotion. Not saying anything else, Blair turned back to her slightly cooled down food and began eating. Though it didn’t taste as nice as it would have done warm, she continued to eat with gusto. Blair completely ignored Chloe, not caring as she left the café.</p><p>After having breakfast, Blair decided to reward herself with some retail therapy as she needed to take her mind off this Queen and buying things always made her feel better. She was a fan of fashion and constantly liked to see what the shops had to offer. She needed some new clothes after the Hunter had managed to ruin a few of her outfits over the years when she had let him get too close. Finding the nearest clothing shop, she went inside and grabbed she liked or caught her eye. She grabbed more blouses, dresses and a few jeans. As Blair looked around the shop, she noticed some shoes that she adored and also snatched them so no one could get them before her. Blair looked around when she had something in her hands that she liked, and when she saw no one, she clicked her fingers and all the items she had disappeared – into her room and neatly put away. Blair smirked, walking away from that store, satisfied with the items she had pinched. Blair stole what she got and what she wanted, and that’s how she got by. Nearly everything that she had accumulated over time had been procured this way, but some items had also been gifts that Katherine had got for her – also probably stolen through compulsion.</p><p>With a skip in her step, Blair walked down a street, intending on heading back to the Rousseau's for another drink – one that hopefully wouldn’t get ruined. However, that plan changed as she passed a shop and she stopped to look at it. It was a simple shop, one that usually wouldn’t have caught her attention. Blair could sense magic in the shop and this intrigued her. She may have no love for the Witches, but she had noticed there was something strange going on in the French Quarter. She hadn’t seen any Witch or Warlock perform any magic and she hadn’t sensed any Wolves within the area which she thought to be odd. It seemed as though the Vampires ruled New Orleans. So, seeing a shop that radiated magic was suspicious and made Blair want to look around. Mentally shrugging to herself, Blair decided that there would be no harm in looking. With that in mind, Blair walked over to the door and opened it, listening as the bell chimed. She looked around with guarded eyes – it was dark and the shelves were packed with loads of stuff. Random things, but one thing that stuck out to Blair was the herbs. They were common herbs that were used by Witches and nothing too special to look at.</p><p>A petite girl walked out from the back, a polite smile on her face. The girl had curly dark hair and warm brown eyes, “Good morning, is there anything you need help finding?” She asked kindly.</p><p>Blair flashed a fake smile, “No, I’m just browsing at the moment,” She looked at the girl, noticing her plain-looking clothes and a name badge that said, Katie. Blair could sense magic in the girl and she knew that Katie was a Witch. Not a powerful one but not an amateur either.</p><p>Katie stared at Blair for a moment, confusion on her face, “Okay.” Katie nodded her head. With that, she turned back around and went into the back, but was still in view so she could see what was happening in her store.</p><p>Blair moved around the store, looking at what the shop had to offer. There was nothing in the shop that she wanted nor needed as potions were not her speciality. There hadn’t been any need to work at her potions skills so she never sharpened them while on the run. For a moment, Blair considered walking out of the shop because there was obviously nothing there but then she stopped and she wrinkled her nose at the smell, there was sage burning in the air. Katie was trying to cast a privacy spell but it hadn’t been done right because Blair could hear Katie talking in the back. Blair moved her hair out of the way and listened in on the conversation, curious to know what Katie had to hide. No one used a privacy spell unless they had something to hide and this caught her attention.</p><p>“Thierry, I am telling the truth, I swear,” Katie mumbled softly, a phone pressed up against her ear. “Someone came in asking for Aconitum, they said it was to kill a Werewolf,”</p><p>This piqued Blair’s interest but nothing gave this away as she kept her poker face in check. Aconitum was another name for Wolfsbane, a deadly plant for Werewolves but harmless for everyone else. As far as she knew, there was only one wolf in New Orleans – and that was the one that got knocked up by the Hybrid.</p><p>“It was a girl but I didn’t catch her name. She didn’t tell me too much,” Katie said, answering the question from who Blair assumed was Thierry.</p><p>Blair continued to browse the shelves, pretending as though she was interested in what they had in stock. Stealthily, she moved around the shop, never getting close so Katie would think she was trying to listen in. Feeling a gaze on her, Blair feigned interest by picking up some herbs and looked at it closely. Only when she felt Katie's gaze leave her did she put the herb back. A shiver went down her spine, could it be possible that Chloe had come in asking for the Wolfsbane? Had the Queen ordered the baby’s death? Usually, Wolfsbane could be used to subdue a wolf and it could very painful for them hence why it was used offensively. But, if a pregnant wolf were to ingest some Wolfsbane, it would cause a miscarriage. Whoever had asked for the Wolfsbane was looking to get rid of that baby, that much Blair was certain.</p><p>Katie sighed deeply, “No, I don’t know who attacked those Vampires. No one in the Coven owned up to it and they all seem surprised by the attack too. Whoever it was, they don’t belong to the French Quarter Coven,”</p><p>Blair smirked, they were looking for her. She made sure that the Vampires wouldn’t remember her at all, keeping her identity a secret. However, she was curious to know why someone wanted to know who attacked the Vampires. Usually, when she came across Vampires and beat them, people never investigated as to why this happened. It was a curious thing and it made Blair wonder if this situation had to do with the fact no Witch was openly performing magic.</p><p>“Tell Marcel that I’ll be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious,” Katie said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I love you, bye.”</p><p>For a moment, Blair frowned and began to ponder. The name Marcel sounded familiar but she soon dismissed this thought. Not wanting to hear anymore, Blair left the shop as a casual place. She didn’t want Katie to get suspicious that she had just left the shop. Katie couldn’t know that she had been listening in on the conversation because that would cause more complications than needed.</p><p>Now out of the stuffy shop, Blair walked along the street, a bad feeling bubbling in her chest. Her eyes scanned the area – there weren’t many people around – most of the people were Vampires. Typically, Vampires didn’t walk the streets because the sunlight would burn them. But these Vampires were walking in the sun and acting like normal people. Blair was aware that daylight rings existed – though they were rare because Witches didn’t like to help Vampires. Blair knew that something was up with this city, but she didn’t realise how bad it was. Vampires ruled this city – and Blair had a feeling that a person called Marcel was the Vampire behind this.</p><p>Blair entered a park, needing more time to think about her situation. This was all very confusing and she didn’t like being caught unaware. Spotting a nearby bench, Blair sat down and watched as children ran around, with happy smiles on their faces. Everyone in the park was human making Blair relax slightly.</p><p>However, this peace didn’t last long as Chloe sat down on the far end of the same bench, “You need to get out of here.” She said, staring ahead and not looking at Blair.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Blair demanded, also not looking in the other Fae’s direction. If anyone else had said this to her, she would have perceived this as a threat but she felt inclined to believe Chloe. But she wanted to understand what was going on first.</p><p>Chloe frowned and sighed deeply. “A war.”</p><p>“What the bloody hell does that mean?” Blair asked as she looked to Chloe in annoyance and confusion. She hated it when people spoke cryptically, that’s why she hated speaking to other Fae. They liked to speak in riddles because it amused them. She much preferred it when people just spoke bluntly and to the point.</p><p>Shaking her head, Chloe looked to Blair. “You don’t get it. The Mikaelson’s used to rule New Orleans and when they fled, Marcel took over. Now the Mikaelson’s have returned and Niklaus wants his throne back and will stop at nothing. This place will become a warzone and if you’re not willing to spy for the Queen, then leave before things get ugly.” Her voice became pleading towards the end, practically begging her friend to leave New Orleans.</p><p>Blair cursed under her breath. “Of course the one place I picked would become a war zone,” She cursed her rotten luck. She was certain that the Fae were meant to be lucky, but she wasn’t. “I take it Marcel is a Vampire then?” Blair asked, her eyes scanning the park once more. She noticed that the number of people in the park was getting smaller as the children and their families left.</p><p>Chloe nodded her head. “Yes. He commands the Vampires and keeps the Witches on leashes. That’s why you need to get out before he finds out.”</p><p>Blair frowned. It all clicked in her brain as to why the name Marcel was so familiar. She had heard all about him chasing out the Wolves of New Orleans, which used to be their territory and had them cursed to stay in their Wolf forms. What he had done had spread through the grapevine quite quickly and it had reached her informants, who passed it onto her – not that Blair had actually been paying attention. Blair mentally cursed her lack of interest and reminded herself to contact her informants again to get more information.</p><p>“Attacking those Vampires was reckless, and now Marcel is looking for you,” Chloe said, her voice scolding.</p><p>Blair looked at her and glared, “They tried to take a bite out of me. They got what was coming.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. Just get out before it’s too late,” With that, Chloe stood up and left the park, not looking back.</p><p>Watching her go, Blair sighed deeply. She realised that she couldn’t stay in New Orleans if it was going to become a war zone. She had only been in New Orleans for a day and was already having to leave, but this hadn’t been the shortest she had stayed in one place – that record belonged to Jamaica. Blair knew that Chloe wouldn’t lie to her about this, even after not seeing each other for 400 years. Blair knew that it was never safe for a Fae to be near a war because they always got dragged in – and if a Fae did get involved, they liked to be on the winning side. Knowing that she would need to pack, Blair stood up but then a sudden wave of dizziness and sickness hit her. “Shit,” Blair muttered under her breath as bright colours took over her vision – her powers were acting up. A burning pain hit her as her anxiety flew through the roof. She couldn’t be getting a vision now, in a public open space. Blair forced herself to stand, stumbling everywhere but that’s when her vision went white and she gasped.</p><p>Visions of a woman filled her brain and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, olive skin and stunning green eyes. There was a bump – she was pregnant. Blair could hear whispers of the woman’s name, Hayley. Visions of the Witches trying to harm Hayley filled her brain and the screaming echoed loudly. Images swarmed her brain of another person, a sixteen-year-old child, the whispers calling her Davina. Another flash appeared and next, Davina was having her throat slashed. Hayley had her throat flashed, the baby was taken away and all Blair could hear was screaming that belonged to a man. Other images filled her head of different people, people who Blair had never seen before but the whispers gave away the names of each member of the Mikaelson family. The whispers grew louder but the name that rang out the loudest was Niklaus Mikaelson. Then, it all changed when she heard shrill screaming. The Harvest, the Originals and the Wolves. </p><p>Eventually, the images faded away and soon her sight came back along with her hearing and sense of touch. Blair gulped in the air, finding herself unable to breathe. She hated it when her powers took over because it left her weak and vulnerable. When she was in a vision, she could not defend herself and all her senses went numb as the visions assaulted her mind. One of the advantages of her visions was how detailed they were and she has them detailed to memory. Blair tried to stand up but she found that she had no strength as her whole body felt like jelly. After a few weak attempts, Blair fell back to the ground and her vision became spotty and soon she saw nothing as exhaustion took over her.</p><p>Hours passed and Blair remained unmoved as the world moved around her. Soon, night time came and that’s when Blair roused from her state of unconscious. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back and she tried to open her eyes even though they felt extremely heavy. As her vision cleared, the first thing she noticed that it was night time and that made her panic. She was still out in the open where anyone could find her and it appeared as though she had been there for a long time – too long. She didn’t know what time it was but she knew that she needed to get back to her room and reapply the perfume before a Vampire made her a snack. Blair stood up with major difficulty – her bones still felt jelly week her vision was doubled.</p><p>Blair was so out of it, she didn’t notice that a figure appeared behind her until it was too late. When Blair did notice, she turned around, she could barely make out the figure, “Who are you?” Her voice slurred and her eyes unfocused.<br/>The man looked at her and smirked, “Klaus,”</p><p>Before Blair could even register what he said, Klaus appeared in behind her and hit her head with such force it felt like her head was cracked open. A loud crunch echoed as Blair fell to the ground limply. Klaus looked at Blair’s unconscious body before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Within a blink of the eye, he and Blair where gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair groaned as she felt herself come back to consciousness. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing, it felt like she had been in a fight and had lost miserably. She slowly opened her eyes and winced when she saw the sunlight bleeding into the room. It took a few moments for her sensitive eyes to adjust to the new lighting and when it did she did not recognise anything. Blair didn’t know where she was, but she did know she was sitting in a chair and her neck and back were in a very uncomfortable angle. Once her sight and bearings came back to her, she saw she was in a very fancy house – fashionably decorated and everything looked expensive. If she wasn’t in this situation she probably would have liked it but this was not the time for such fancies. Blair tried to move her hands and feet but found that she couldn’t move them and this made her frown in confusion. Looking down, Blair noticed the ropes wrapped around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the chair. A bubble of panic fluttered in her chest. Could the Hunter have found her already? Blair mentally shook her head and shot down this answer. It wasn’t the Hunter that found her – if it had been then he would have killed her on sight like he had tried multiple times in the past. He wouldn’t have brought her to a fancy house and tied her to a chair as that wasn’t his style. No, the Hunter wasn’t behind this, this much she was confident about but that made her even more confused. If it wasn’t the Hunter, who was it? Blair tried to mover her hands to get the knife strapped to her thigh, but she found she couldn’t even move it much and this made her curse loudly in frustration.</p><p>Blair cast her mind back to what happened last, remembering how she had a vision and she had been too weak to protect herself. She knew someone had snuck up on her but she couldn’t remember who it had been. Blair mentally cursed her powers, after having visions she was always weak for at least twelve hours afterwards, which is why she hated using them and would only use them sparingly. She used them when she was in a safe space and never out in the open. Her powers hardly ever activated without her foreknowledge but this time it did and now she was paying the consequences. There hadn’t been any warning signs of an impending vision either and so she couldn’t prepare for it. She wasn’t given much time to ponder anything more as footsteps gave away that someone was heading her way. Two figures walked into the room, one male and the other female. The moment Blair saw them, she instantly knew who they were based on her visions.</p><p>“Well, look who decided to wake up,” Klaus smirked as he walked further into the room with Rebekah right behind him.</p><p>Glaring at the Hybrid, Blair asked. “What the hell do you want?” Mentally, Blair was cursing her rotten luck. Of all the people she had to be kidnapped by, it had to be Niklaus Mikaelson. She had decided that New Orleans was cursed and she needed to get out as soon as possible – if she survived this encounter. Not too many people lived after meeting Klaus.</p><p>Klaus looked to his sister in amusement. “At least she isn’t asking the boring questions,” Most of his hostages would ask the typical questions so it was nice for a change, straight to business. Though, most never made it that far because he usually killed them beforehand.</p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes, “Just get on with it Nik,” She wanted to find Elijah already so she didn’t care much for the dramatics.</p><p>“Fine,” Klaus said before looking to Blair. “I need you to do something for me, love.”</p><p>Blair stared at him for a moment, unimpressed. She had heard many things about Klaus Mikaelson – none too kind, but she thought he would have been taller and a bit bulkier considering his reputation. She wasn’t going to lie, Klaus was an attractive man but not her type. “Why should I do anything for you?” She asked, arching a brow. The grin on his face was the feature Blair noticed the most and even then she wasn’t impressed. She had no idea what Katherine saw in him.</p><p>Klaus slowly smirked, “I am glad you asked.” He took a knife out from his pocket and walked over to Blair before he placed the blade onto her face. </p><p>Blair’s eyes widened when she felt the familiar burning sensation. The blade was made out of iron. Blair locked her jaw, her teeth grinding together as the burning pain got worse. Her body convulsed, trying to get away from the iron, but Klaus was stubborn and would press the metal harder onto her face, burning the flesh below it. Just as Blair was about to scream from the agonising pain, Klaus pulled the blade away. As the blade was moved away from her, Blair sagged in the chair, almost thankful for the rope otherwise she would have fallen to the floor. Mentally, Blair was cursing Klaus because of how much she hated iron being used against her. It was vile stuff that left her feeling weak and drained.</p><p>“She really is a Fae,” Rebekah said, staring at Blair and the burn mark with wide eyes. She was only aware of one species that iron could injure and that was a Fae. Rebekah had never met a Fae before but heard loads about them. She, like everyone, thought them to be extinct. It was almost unreal to think that one was in front of her because she didn’t look like a Fae.</p><p>“Yes,” Klaus said, looking down at the iron knife, “Makes one curious as to why you’re in New Orleans,” He tilted his head as he began to ponder the idea himself. He knew very little about the Fae and it was concerning that one of them was in his city.<br/>Blair glared at them, “Bite me.”</p><p>“Is that an invitation?” Klaus asked, mischief in his eyes. He couldn’t deny that the Fae in front of him smelt divine and he didn’t mind sinking his teeth into her neck to taste her blood. He had tasted Fae blood once before and it had been the most delicious thing he had ever consumed in his thousand-year life. Nothing else compared to the euphoria he felt and just thinking about Fae blood made his mouth water.</p><p>Blair grit her teeth, her glare hardening as she looked at Klaus. All the rumours she had heard about him were true. He was a sly, malicious bastard who took what he wanted. A whole list of negatives about Klaus was going through her thoughts and she had half a mind to shout a few of them at him. Blair could feel the burn on her face slowly healing, the iron had slowed down her healing abilities.</p><p>“Enough!” Rebekah exclaimed, moving her brother out of the way. “We need you to perform a locator spell. Our brother’s body has been taken and we want him back.” She knew that if she let Nik have his way, they would be at this for hours before anything was achieved and she was getting angsty.</p><p>Turning her attention to the blonde Vampire, Blair looked her up and down. At least this one was prettier. Maybe in the next place she went, she would be blonde. “I was kidnapped because you need a spell? Go ask the Witches.” She dismissed, turning her head away from the Originals.</p><p>Blair felt something touch under her chin and her head was moved to the other side so she was now facing Klaus, his face inches away from hers. “Help us, or I will kill you.” He hissed lowly under his breath, his eyes wild and dangerous.</p><p>Blair’s eyes glowed purple as fury filled her. “Do not touch me!” She yelled, flicking her finger as she felt her magic awaken. She did not take kindly to people touching her without her permission, and Klaus did not have her permission.</p><p>Klaus backed away, his own eyes blown wide. An unbearable pain filled his brain, and he fell to his knees. His eyesight and hearing were gone. He couldn’t touch, smell or taste anything. It was a terrifying experience. Even as he screamed, he couldn’t hear anything or feel anything. In his thousand years alive, he had never felt anything like this before. He had always been the predator, but now he felt vulnerable.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Rebekah yelled out as she watched her brother writhe on the floor in agony. “Stop it!”</p><p>“Untie these ropes, now!” Blair ordered, her eyes still glowing purple.</p><p>Klaus continued to scream in agony, blood now pouring from his ears and nose.</p><p>Rebekah grabbed the knife that Klaus dropped and pressed it against Blair’s face, “I said stop!” She yelled out, pressing the iron blade deeper into the Fae’s face.</p><p>Blair hissed loudly, the blade hurting even more than before. Feeling herself weaken, Blair stopped her assault on Klaus, and only then did Rebekah remove the blade from her face. Blair breathed in deeply, the pain still wracked her body as the aftershock hit her. Her glamour shook but held in place due to her own stubbornness. Luckily, it seemed no one noticed this. </p><p>Slowly, Klaus stood up, the blood on his face making him even more menacing than before. “I was going to be nice, but not anymore.” He took the iron knife from Rebekah’s hand and stabbed it into Blair’s left thigh.</p><p>Blair screamed loudly, pain flooding her system. She could feel the iron inside her thigh, burning away everything it touched. She struggled in her bindings, trying to get her hands free so she could get that iron blade out of her, but it was no use. All it did was cause the rope to burn her wrists the more she struggled. The burning iron was cauterising the wound, so she couldn’t even bleed to death after being stabbed.</p><p>Klaus moved closer to her, “Ready to reconsider, love?” Using his sleeve, he wiped away the blood and Rebekah sent him a concerned look.</p><p>“Go to hell!” Blair shouted back in pain, her body convulsing in agony. The pain was only fuelling her anger against him and she swore to every deity on the planet she would make him pay.</p><p>Sighing, Klaus moved to stand behind Blair and snapped her neck with a flick of his wrists. A loud snap echoed through the room as Blair’s head dropped limply and her body sagged.</p><p>Rebekah watched in annoyance. “Nik! We needed her.”</p><p>Klaus dismissed her, “She’ll wake up in a few hours, and then we can begin again,” He said, removing the blade from Blair’s thigh before leaving the room.</p><p>Sparing one last glance at the Fae, Rebekah left the room.</p><p>Hours passed before Blair groaned. Her spine fully healed so now she was alive once more. Her neck, thigh and head ached very badly. Blair rolled her head back and moved her shoulders, wincing at how stiff they were. Her whole body was stiff and she was in a foul temper. Blair vowed that when she was free, she would make both Klaus and Rebekah pay for what they did. As soon as she was free, she was going to leave New Orleans so she didn’t have to even look at their faces.</p><p>Blair snapped out of her thoughts when Klaus stepped back into the room. He had a smug smirk on his face, “Are you ready to reconsider my offer?” He asked, walking further into the room until he stood in front of her.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself,” Blair spat, glaring hatefully at the man.</p><p>Within a blink of the eye, Klaus appeared in front of her, “You would do best to watch that tongue of yours,” He hissed lowly, his eyes like blue steel.</p><p>“Says the man trying to make a deal with a Fae,” Blair sneered as she leaned forward.</p><p>Klaus shrugged his shoulders. “Well, that’s what I thought Fae’s were for. That and snatching children.” His smirk was condescending as if he knew this to be a fact.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes. She hated those stereotypes against her kind. Since the Fae hadn’t been seen in such a long time, people had taken liberties when it came to describing them. Fae was not small or pixie size – they were the same height as ordinary humans, though some smaller than others. However, because some of her kind used to help people in exchange for a favour, people assumed that this is what the Fae did. As for snatching the children, that was not the case either. It was the Witches that demonised the Fae, spreading lies to make themselves out to better than they were. It quickly dawned to Blair that she could use this situation to her advantage. “So, you wish to make a deal with me. But what do I get out of this?” She asked, looking at Klaus with an arched brow. Blair didn’t like to play into the stereotypes but if it meant she could get out of this situation, then so be it.</p><p>“How about I don’t kill you,” Klaus suggested, a sly smirk in place. Blair threw her head back and laughed, causing Klaus to frown. “You find your potential death amusing?” No one had laughed in his face when he threatened their lives so this was unexpected.<br/>“No,” Blair shook her head, “But if you want to kill me, you’re going to need to get in line.” She answered, a smirk in place. In her 400 years on the run, Blair had made some enemies, ones that would love to see her dead. But the biggest one was the Hunter and she was pretty sure the Queen would also be happy to see her dead.</p><p>Klaus stayed silent, observing the Fae quietly.</p><p>“How about this, I help you and then you owe me a favour,” Blair suggested.</p><p>“And what pray tell would I owe you?” Klaus asked, intrigued by the offer before him. No one had asked for a favour from him in exchange so this made him curious.  </p><p>Blair shrugged, “Don’t know yet. But if I need you, I can call it in.” She didn’t see this as a bad deal. Surely there could be nothing wrong with having an Original owing her a favour. She could think of a few things she could do with that favour.</p><p>Klaus and Blair stared at one another, a silent battle of wills taking place. Blair wasn’t going to back down, and neither was Klaus. Klaus knew that he could easily take the Fae’s life by just removing her heart from her chest cavity – something that Blair was also well aware of. But he was curious to know what a Fae could do. He hadn’t seen one in a long time and he was very curious. Also, it would give him an advantage as the Fae would be on his side since no one else knew this fact, giving him the element of surprise. The benefits did outweigh the bad, but Klaus hated being told what to do.</p><p>Rebekah walked into the room, rolling her eyes at the pair of them. “Oh, just bloody agree to it. There isn’t much you haven’t done anyway,” This was taking far too long for her liking anyway and it appeared the Fae was far too stubborn than they had anticipated.</p><p>“Fine,” Klaus said begrudgingly, “You have a deal,”</p><p>“Good, now untie me,” Blair demanded, glaring at Klaus. The fact she had been tied up was just insulting. It was a bruise to her ego that Klaus had caught her at a bad moment when she was weak. It was a moment she vowed would never happen again because she hated being weak. If the vision hadn’t caught her off guard she was confident she could have fought him off and make her escape.</p><p>“I quite liked you tied up,” Klaus smirked, causing Blair to scowl. Without another word, Klaus pulled at the ropes and snapped them apart with ease.</p><p>Once free, Blair rubbed her wrists. There was no mark there but they ached, as did her thigh where Klaus had stabbed her. However, she refused to show weakness in front of two Vampires, especially not Klaus. Blair stood from her seat and looked at the siblings, “I’m going to need a map of New Orleans,” She said, walking out of the room, heading somewhere with more light and the two Originals followed behind her.</p><p>Minutes later, Klaus, Rebekah and Blair were sat in the living room. Blair noticed that the living room was even grander than the other room and she could see the expensive Persian rugs on the floor with priceless vases in place. Blair could tell this place was a mansion. Though she doubted that the Mikaelson’s ever did anything by halves. In front of her was a map of New Orleans, something that Rebekah had grabbed for her. It was sat on the table, facing Blair as she was sat on the couch, with Klaus and Rebekah sat adjacent to her.</p><p>“Remind me why you need my help again? Surely your brother can get himself out of this situation.” Blair asked, curious as to why an Original would need help getting out of a situation. The legends said that the Originals were basically unbeatable – except if a white oak stake was involved. However, none of them had been spotted in years, except for some in Mystic Falls but she had been told by her informants they were all gone.</p><p>Klaus leaned forward and hissed lowly, “That is none of your concern,”</p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up. You will find that my dear brother, bargained my other brother’s body. He is desiccated but still very much alive,” As she spoke, she glared at Klaus, still not happy that he had given Elijah’s body to Marcel.<br/>“And as I said, dear sister, I needed to gain Marcel’s trust if I am to regain control of my city,” Klaus replied back, a slight bite to his tone.</p><p>Ignoring the siblings, Blair looked at the map. It was a good map that showed all of New Orleans, now the only way she wouldn’t be able to find their brother is if he wasn’t in New Orleans but then she would need another map. “I need your blood. Just a few drops on the map and then I can locate him,” Blair said as she looked at the two Originals.</p><p>Klaus and Rebekah looked at one another, silently debating who would give up their blood. Eventually, Rebekah sighed, “I’ll do it.” With her sharpened nails, she sliced a small wound on her wrist and let the blood drop onto the map. After a few drops of blood, Rebekah pulled away from her wrists as it healed up immediately.  </p><p>With the blood in place, Blair then waved her open hand over the map, hissing a few words under her breath. Klaus and Rebekah stopped talking when they heard Blair hiss in an ancient language, one that they hadn’t heard before. The blood rippled on the map and seemed to congeal into a more solid form before it moved at a slow pace. They watched as the blood began to travel until it stopped and circled around a location: St. Anne's Church.</p><p>“That’s where your brother is being kept,” Blair announced, looking at Klaus and Rebekah. Locator spells were easy enough and she couldn’t believe she had been needed for this.</p><p>Rebekah stood up, ready to retrieve her brother, but was stopped when Klaus grabbed her arm, stopping her, “Nik! What’s the issue? We know where he is.” She said, looking at him in confusion and frustration.</p><p>“No need to be hasty. Now that we know where he is, we need a plan. I can’t just take him. I have already asked Marcel and he said no. So now, it’s time for war. The issue is I still need to gain his trust more so he doesn’t suspect me of anything.” Klaus explained calmly, his mind calculating a plan that would work in his favour. In his mind, this was now war since Marcel had refused his request.</p><p>Rebekah huffed and sat back down, not happy with the turn of events.</p><p>“Save his life,” Blair said, after watching the two of them.</p><p>Klaus and Rebekah looked to the Fae, “What are you talking about?” Rebekah demanded. She hadn’t expected her to talk again and was annoyed when the Fae had spoken up.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes at the attitude. “Look, you need to gain Marcel’s trust. The easiest way is to usually save that person’s life. Set a trap where a Witch uses magic or something, show them that you have his back,” Blair had purposely suggested a Witch. Vampires were still looking for the person who took down three Vampires and that blame could easily be passed onto a Witch since no one knew about her. At least this way, Vampires would stop sniffing around long enough for her to get out of New Orleans.<br/>Slowly, a smirk spread across Klaus’ face. “I knew there was something I liked about you,”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she asked. “Can I leave now?” Blair really needed to change her clothes and soak in a bath for hours to get the grime off her. She didn’t like being unclean and she felt absolutely filthy after passing out on the grass and being stabbed with an iron knife.</p><p>Klaus nodded his head, signally that she could leave. As soon as he did that, Blair stood up and left the mansion, not looking back once.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Hours had passed since Blair had left the Mikaelson’s place and she had spent that time pampering herself as much as possible. She had spent two hours in the bathtub, scrubbing away the grime on her skin. She had to change the water a few times until it no longer changed colour and she scrubbed her skin until it was raw. After the bath, she had leisurely spent time moisturising her entire body while listening to soothing music and wine she had stolen on the way. She then spent the time magically cleaning her sunflower mini dress, not happy that there were grass stains and blood on the white material. It was one of her favourites and she wasn’t about to lose it now. Blair had also found her bag in the park, amazed that it hadn’t been stolen but she was happy to get her belongings back. Perfectly clean and her skin soft, Blair was dressed in a large t-shirt and a pair of panties, getting ready for bed. She had also sprayed her scent blocking perfume on herself, decided to carry it in her bag instead. She had been caught off guard twice and that didn’t sit right with her. Usually, she wasn’t this bad. It was due to this that Blair started to think that New Orleans was cursed. That was why Blair had decided to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Her suitcase was already packed as well as all her other stuff. Now, she pondered on what her new glamour would look like and had decided to not go blonde. Maybe this time she might be a middle-aged woman just to mix it up a little bit. It had been forty years since she had made her glamour a middle-aged woman.</p><p>Just as Blair was about to settle into her bed for the night, there was a knock on her door. Blair looked at the door cautiously. It was nearly midnight and it seemed suspicious that someone was knocking on her door at that time.</p><p>“It’s me,” Chloe said from the other side of the door.</p><p>Groaning, Blair stood up and opened the door, lowering her magical shields around the room, “What?” She demanded, unhappy with the intrusion. She had wanted to drink her wine in peace before going to bed but it seemed that wasn’t going to happen.<br/>Chloe attempted to walk into the room but was met with resistance. She looked to Blair confused, “Can I come in?” She asked, curious of the magic Blair had in place. She had never seen magic like this and it made her wonder what else Blair could do.<br/>For a moment, Blair considered turning Chloe away but something inside her told her not to. Sighing deeply, Blair nodded her head. “Yes, you can come in,” She took a step back and allowed Chloe to walk into her room. Once she was inside, Blair closed the door and checked to make sure her magic barrier was still in place, which it was. With that checked, she then placed a privacy spell around the room – a habit she had got into many years ago.</p><p>Chloe started to pace around the room anxiously, “You were right,” She said, her voice low and her whole body tense.</p><p>“I usually am.” Blair agreed, nodding her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Chloe stopped pacing and looked to Blair, “The Queen wants the child. She was furious when she found out that Hayley nearly aborted the child with aconite.” Her eyes were darting around the room. Years of secrecy making Chloe jumpy and paranoid.<br/>Something inside Blair relaxed. She was relieved to know that it hadn’t been Chloe that purchased the Wolfsbane and she understood why it had been Wolf Girl. If she was pregnant with Klaus’ child, she would have done the same thing. But, she wouldn’t have slept with him, to begin with – she had standards for goodness sake. However, the name Hayley rang a bell, it had been the name of the Wolf girl that she had a vision about. Blair repressed a shiver at the vision. It hadn’t been a pleasant vision to see.<br/>“She is going to send someone to kidnap Hayley and the child saying that she couldn’t trust Hayley not to do something stupid. I don’t know when, but she plans to send Tumas after her,” Chloe said, fear seeping into her eyes.</p><p>That name caused Blair to curse out loud. She knew that the Queen was serious if she sent Tumas after Hayley. Tumas was the Queen’s, right-hand man. He was strong – his speed and agility were unrivalled by any Fae. Tumas was also the leader of the Queen’s Royal Guards and he trained any young Fae willing to fight for the Queen. His devotion to the Queen was borderline creepy and terrifying. Brushing this off, Blair asked, “And what does this have to do with me?”</p><p>“You have to help her.” Chloe pleaded, “You’re the only one that can,” She had not seen any Fae with magic like Blair’s and she knew that Blair was the only person that could help her. She was confident that Blair could help protect that child from the Queen.<br/>Blair shook her head, “I am not doing anything. I am leaving New Orleans tomorrow and going somewhere else,” She hadn’t decided where she was going to go, but anywhere was better than New Orleans at this point. There was no way she was getting involved with a war and meeting Klaus had only solidified this thought.</p><p>Chloe stared at Blair with pleading eyes, “Please. You know what the Queen will do to this baby once it’s born,” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but desperation was laced into it.</p><p>Staying silent, Blair looked away from Chloe. Blair knew exactly what the Queen would do to the child – she did know that woman best after all. If the rumours were true about the baby being the downfall of the Witches, the Queen would use that baby as a weapon. The Queen would mould the baby into her own image and use that child to destroy the Witches. All Fae hated Witches and all Witches hated Fae. Vampires and Werewolves were mortal enemies, just like Witches and Fae were enemies. However, the Witches had been unchecked for a while and the Queen would use that child to bring all Witches to their knees.</p><p>“You do it,” Blair said, not wanting to get involved.</p><p>Shaking her head, Chloe looked at the ground, saddened. “I can’t. I am taking a huge risk by even being here and warning you. If anyone were to know I was warning you, I would be killed. As far as they know, I am still trying to convince you to spy for the Queen.”</p><p>“Something I will never do,” Blair said, adamant about this.</p><p>Chloe nodded her head, “I know, you’re stubborn,” She said with a weak smile. She hadn’t told the Queen anything about Blair’s responses, knowing that they would upset her. Chloe was aware of how badly Blair had it and she didn’t need the Queen as an enemy too. However, the Queen was starting to become impatient and there wasn’t much Chloe could do.</p><p>Blair smirked, agreeing with her statement.</p><p>“But you know what she’ll do to the child if she gets her hands on it,” Chloe said, “I am begging you to not let that happen. Just stay a few days longer,” She could not in good conscious let anything happen to that baby. The baby was innocent and didn’t deserve what the Queen had planned.</p><p>Blair frowned and sighed deeply, “I’ll think about it,”</p><p>Chloe sighed in relief, “Thank you,”</p><p>Shaking her head, she motioned to do the door, “Now go before she gets suspicious,” Blair said, waving her hand to bring down her seals around the room so Chloe could leave. She knew that if Chloe didn’t leave soon then it would look suspicious and she didn’t trust the Queen to not have people watching Chloe.</p><p>Without another word, Chloe left the room, leaving Blair on her own. Blair waved her hand, putting back all her locks and seals around the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since and then and Blair was still in New Orleans. She was surprised by her decision to stay longer and she was mentally cursing Chloe. She had agreed to give it a few more days and then go from there and see what happened. The only reason she was staying was to keep an eye out on things and make sure everything was okay but everything seemed normal. Chloe’s warning had put her on edge, she was constantly looking out to see if Tumas had been sent out but he hadn’t arrived so she was happy for that small kindness. She had even taken to walking around New Orleans more often as if she was patrolling the area just to make sure she couldn’t sense any of her own kind around, but she had sensed nothing so far. Something that struck Blair as odd was that she couldn’t sense Chloe around anymore either. Blair dismissed any concerns about Chloe, she could handle herself and the Queen needed Chloe so she was confident that Chloe would be fine. She was certain that Chloe would turn up soon and everything would be well.</p><p>Blair was sat in the café near her hotel, munching on her full English breakfast. This was not the same café she would visit and instead, she went to the one in the next road. The people there had acted too friendly and had guessed her order before she came in and Blair knew that it was time to leave. They were becoming familiar with her and she didn’t want to be predictable so she found a new café.</p><p>For that day, Blair wore a camel crepe check pinafore mini dress, with a thin white long-sleeved top and a black belt around her waist. She had a pair of black high heeled ankle boots with rose gold sunglasses and a small black bag. As she was nearly finished her breakfast, she saw someone walk past the window, catching her immediate attention. Turning her head, she watched as a woman walked by – one that Blair recognised. The woman was beautiful, she had olive skin hazel green eyes and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, a car key green shirt and a black jacket. It was Hayley, the pregnant werewolf.</p><p>Feeling curious, Blair stood up and left the café, following after the Wolf girl. She was interested to see what all the fuss was about in the first place. It took a lot to set the Fae world a flutter and this one woman and baby had managed to do it to the point the Queen was sending people out of hiding. In all her time on the run, this had never happened before and so she wanted to learn more. Blair followed after Hayley, keeping a large distance between them, making sure that it didn’t seem as though she was following the girl. Blair looked around, watching as Hayley would browse past the shops but never actually went into a stores. It didn’t seem as though she had a destination in mind, but as if she was there to window shop.</p><p>Blair watched the woman and found herself disinterested. She wasn’t doing anything interesting and now Blair felt like she was wasting her time. There were a few instances Blair would go into shops because Hayley was boring her so much but she reminded herself to be patient. It did strike her as odd that Hayley was out in the open with no destination in mind and it made Blair wonder what she was doing out. As Blair continued to watch Hayley, she felt another presence flicker onto her radar and it made her stand straighter.</p><p>Another Fae was watching Hayley and it wasn’t Chloe.</p><p>As she searched for the other Fae, a sense of dread filled Blair. Chloe had been right, the Queen was here to collect Hayley and take the child for her own. She was going to extreme lengths to ensure that she got that baby before anyone else did. Eyes scanning the crowd, Blair tried to pinpoint where the presence was coming from but it wasn’t easy because of how many other supernatural creatures there were in the immediate area. Witches and Vampires were present, mingling with the humans and so this made it harder to pinpoint just one person from the other. There was a moment where she considered not getting involved and she could walk away from this situation right now, after all, she didn’t need to add anything else to her to-do list. If she got involved she knew it would make her an enemy to the Queen, and as much as she didn’t like the woman, she didn’t want to make an enemy out of her. </p><p>As much as Blair didn’t want to get involved, she knew she didn’t have much of a choice in this matter anymore. She didn’t want the Queen to have this child and no one else was going to stand up to the Queen in the Fae community because they had all been brainwashed. With her mind made up, Blair mentally groaned and continued to follow after Hayley while trying to make a plan of action of how to deal with the Fae. Blair knew that she needed to draw the Fae out as it was impossible to pinpoint them in this crowd. Instead, she watched as Hayley window-shopped, keeping an eye out for anyone that came too close to the Wolf girl but no one did.</p><p>For what seemed like hours, Blair was tailing Hayley and so was the other Fae. Their movements confused Blair as it seemed they were waiting for something and she assumed they were waiting for Hayley to be alone so they could kidnap her. Sometimes, the other Fae would get too close and there were a few times Blair had nearly jumped in too soon but then the other Fae would pull back. She wondered if the other Fae was aware she was even there but she dismissed this. However, it seemed an opportunity came up when Hayley walked into an alleyway and a figure followed soon after. Seeing her chance, Blair sped walked over to the alley and watched the scene in front of her while also remaining hidden. She didn’t want to give her presence away and lose that element of surprise. Blair looked at the Fae – she vaguely recognised him and she relaxed when she saw it wasn’t Tumas, but it was someone Tumas had trained. Seeing that it wasn’t Tumas made her sigh in relief, if it had been him then this would be completely different.</p><p>Hayley turned to face the Fae, “You want to tell me why you’ve been tailing me?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She had felt someone following her for the past couple of hours and it had been annoying. She had managed to sneak out of the house and now she was being tailed. For a moment, Hayley had thought Klaus had sent someone to follow her and make sure she was okay.</p><p>“Hayley Marshall, you are to come with me at once,” The Fae said in a robotic voice.</p><p>Hayley glared at him in defiance, “No,”</p><p>As quick as lightning, the Fae was behind Hayley and went to hit her, but she ducked at the last second and kicked the Fae in the stomach. The Fae winced at the kick, not anticipating for Hayley to retaliate with such strength. Hayley then began a barrage of attacks, hitting and kicking, never allowing the Fae to rest or get a hit in.</p><p>Blair watched this all happen, impressed by the Wolf girl’s skill in fighting. It was obvious to anyone that Hayley could defend herself. But Blair knew that the Fae was just playing with Hayley, testing out her strength before he attacked. This Fae hadn’t fought a Werewolf before, so he was testing to see how much strength she possessed and how much force he could use in return. It was only when Blair saw the Fae reach into his pocket that she reacted.  </p><p>Magic sparked at her fingertips as she waited for the right moment to intervene. She had a vague idea of what the Fae was reaching for but she didn’t give him the opportunity. Blair waved her hand and a blast of energy was sent in the Fae’s direction, the force of the energy sent the Fae flying into the wall of the alley. A sickening crack echoing in the air as his body fell to the ground limply. Once safe, Blair casually walked over and checked on the Fae, kneeling down next to him. She pulled off his mask and saw it was Raphael, a low levelled Fae within Tumas’ ranks. Checking on him, Blair found that Raphael was unconscious and he hadn’t seen who attacked him, meaning she was still in the clear. The Queen would never know of her involvement.</p><p>“Why did you help? I was fine,” Hayley demanded after she snapped out of her shock. She didn’t understand why she was attacked in the first place. It was bad enough that the Witches were after her, now there was another person.</p><p>Blair stood and looked to the Wolf girl. “He was trying to kidnap you,” </p><p>Hayley blinked slowly in surprise, “What? Why would he do that?” She asked, looking at the unconscious Fae in confusion.</p><p>Blair looked at Hayley’s stomach – which showed hardly any signs of pregnancy. “Your baby,”</p><p>Hayley’s whole body stiffened, “Excuse me?” Hayley demanded, a low growl in her chest. She was could feel herself becoming defensive. No one was meant to know about the pregnancy – no one outside a small group of individuals.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “You need to get out of here, somewhere safe. He isn’t going to be the last,” She said, turning around to walk away. If she got away now then maybe she wouldn’t need to get involved any more than she already had.</p><p>“Wait!” Hayley yelled, causing Blair to stop in her tracks and mentally groan, “You’re the one who helped Klaus and Rebekah locate Elijah.” Hayley had been wondering why the woman’s scent had been so familiar, and she realised it was because she had been in the mansion she was currently staying at. Hayley had been confused by the new scent as Klaus didn’t often let people into the mansion.  </p><p>“I am,” Blair said, nodding her head, “Now leave,” She knew that she and the Wolf Girl needed to get out of here before the Fae woke up. She didn’t need Raphael knowing that she was involved and inform the Queen and Hayley needed to get far away from him.<br/>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Hayley snapped back, her form tense as if she was ready for a fight.</p><p>Blair arched a brow at her defensive attitude, not impressed. “Fine, next time he attacks I won’t help you,”</p><p>Hayley frowned for a moment as examined the woman in front of her. She couldn’t deny that the woman smelt fantastic and it made her curious as to who and what she was. “Are you a Fae too?” She asked cautiously.  </p><p>Smirking, Blair ignored her question. “Go home before he wakes up,”</p><p>Just then, Raphael groaned and Blair tensed, he was waking up a lot sooner than anticipated. The sound caused both Hayley and Blair to be on edge and Blair instinctively took a step closer to Hayley as if ready to protect her. They needed to get out of this alleyway soon before Raphael woke up completely. Formulating a quick plan in her head, Blair held out her hand, “Take my hand,”</p><p>Hayley looked at her in confusion, silently asking her why she needed to take her hand.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Blair answered. “I can use my magic to teleport us. Just take my hand and I’ll do the rest,” With her magic, she could teleport places, but she didn’t like to use it often. Teleporting via her magic was strenuous and she hated being low on magic. However, Blair knew that she didn’t have much of a choice at this point since she needed to get Hayley back home before Raphael woke up.</p><p>Hesitantly, Hayley placed her hand into Blair’s open hand.</p><p>Blair closed her eyes, remembering the living room of the mansion. That was the catch with teleportation magic, Blair had to have been to the place before to teleport anywhere. Then the world around Blair shifted, the floor disappearing below her and she felt Hayley’s grip on her hand tightening to the point it was going to break. Suddenly, they were back on solid ground and Blair opened her eyes. They were now in the living room.</p><p>“We’re here,” Blair announced for Hayley’s benefit.</p><p>Hayley let go of Blair’s hand and groaned. “I feel sick,” She said, sitting down on the couch. She was paler than before, even looking slightly green.</p><p>Blair looked down at her in disgust, the thought of her vomiting made her uncomfortable. “Yeah, I probably should have said something,” Blair said, not feeling guilty. It took a while for anyone to feel comfortable with teleporting – the first time was always the worst and most people actually threw up.</p><p>Looking up, Hayley glared, “You think?”</p><p>Blair nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Hayley!” Klaus’ voice rang throughout the room, seemingly coming from everywhere.</p><p>Blair looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. In the blink of the eye, Blair was shoved into the wall, a hand at her throat. Her head throbbed as it hit the stone wall and her vision doubled for a moment. Blinking, Blair saw Klaus in front of her, a furious expression on his face.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Klaus growled lowly, his eyes flashing gold.</p><p>Fury welled up inside her and she thrust her hand on Klaus’ chest as she pulled magic into her hands in anger. In a split second, Klaus was sent flying across the room, crashing into the next adjacent Blair. “And I said, do not touch me!” She hissed, rage in her eyes. This was the second time Klaus had touched her without her permission and she hated him for it.</p><p>Klaus was up in seconds, about to pounce again when he was interrupted. Rebekah and Elijah walked into the room, intrigued by all the noise. They had been discussing Hayley and the Harvest before they had heard Hayley’s voice and felt a shift in the air. Klaus had been the one to investigate but he was taking far too long for their liking. Elijah looked at the newcomer and frowned, “What is going on here?” He asked, looking to Klaus and Hayley for answers.</p><p>“She kidnapped Hayley,” Klaus accused with a venomous expression. This statement caused both Rebekah and Elijah to be on their guard, staring at Blair cautiously. They had noticed that Hayley had snuck out, but Klaus had one of his compelled Vampires watching over her when Hayley disappeared.   </p><p>Blair rolled her eyes. “I did not kidnap her, I brought her back.” She couldn’t help but feel a little offended that they were accusing her of this. Why would she want to kidnap a pregnant Wolf? She was not the Queen.</p><p>“She’s right,” Hayley said, standing now that she felt better. The wave of nausea had faded and now she didn’t feel like she was going to throw up every two seconds.</p><p>Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah shared a look with one another, “Then what is she doing here?” Rebekah asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was certain she would not see the Fae again, she assumed that she would have run far away from New Orleans – that’s if she was smart – but she hadn’t.</p><p>Hayley looked to Blair, hoping that she would say something, but Blair turned her head away. She declined to say anything, deciding to leave it to the Wolf Girl as she refused to get involved. Sighing deeply, Hayley looked to the Originals, “She helped me. Someone tried to attack me in the alley and she knocked him unconscious,” Hayley explained, her pride bruised that someone had to come and help her.</p><p>“Who was it? I’ll kill them,” Klaus demanded, furious that someone would touch Hayley when she was carrying his child.</p><p>Hayley glared at him, “I don’t know, I didn’t get a chance to ask as he was attacking me,”</p><p>All eyes turned to Blair, causing her to scowl. “It was a Fae,” She said plainly. She wondered if Raphael was awake yet, and what he was now planning. She guessed that he would be licking his wounds and hiding somewhere, no doubt trying to figure out who attacked him. If he was smart, wouldn’t report back to the Queen as she did not take failure very well.</p><p>Elijah arched a brow, “They’ve come out of hiding?” In his long life, Elijah had met a handful of Fae, but not in the last eight hundred years. As far as he was aware, they had all went into hiding, for what reason was unknown to him.<br/>Blair looked at Elijah, now noticing how handsome he was. Her eyes trailed up and down, taking in his strong jawline and the fine suite that fit him and his body perfectly. There was nothing she liked more than a man in a suit and she was definitely appreciating the view in front of her. Elijah caught her eye and she winked at him but he looked away from her, unimpressed by her candour. Blair grinned and licked her lips, he was definitely her type.</p><p>“She said they were after the baby,” Hayley said, unconsciously placing a hand over her flat stomach.</p><p>Huffing, Klaus ran a hand through his hair, “Great, another creature after my unborn child,” Klaus said sarcastically. It was bad enough the Witches were holding Hayley and his child hostage, but now the Vampires were looking for a Werewolf. This list was getting too long for his liking. </p><p>Rebekah sighed deeply, “Can you explain what the bloody hell is going on?” She asked, looking to Blair.</p><p>For a moment, Blair considered saying nothing and just walking out but she assumed it wouldn’t be taken very well. She doubted she could run out before they caught her and so she knew she needed to play nice – for now. Blair sighed deeply, “Look, all I know is that the Fae’s want the Wolf Girl’s child. The child is believed to be the end of all Witches and the Queen wants the child for herself.” She knew the quicker she said this, the quicker she could leave. She didn’t even want to be here in the first place but she had needed to make sure that Hayley got back safe.</p><p>The room was silent for a moment. The statement alone had been a lot to take in for everyone. Hayley looked down at her stomach, the horror set in. So many things were after her baby that she feared what would happen when it was actually born.<br/>Rebekah looked to Klaus, annoyed. “Of course an offspring of yours would bring the end to Witches,”</p><p>Klaus rolled his eyes, “And how do we know this to be true?” He asked, staring at Blair with suspicion. He didn’t believe a word that was being said, everything seemed a bit too convenient for his liking.</p><p>“And why would you help us?” Elijah followed up, curious as to why Blair would betray her own kind. He had known the Fae to stick together, something he had admired about the Fae.</p><p>Hayley looked up, curious for answers.</p><p>Blair pressed her lips together, annoyed. “Look, I am only telling you so you are aware. I am not getting involved. I have my own issues to sort out.” She had to keep moving around so the Hunter didn’t catch up with her. She couldn’t risk staying in one place too long, and she didn’t want to help in the first place. It was a complete spur of the moment kind of thing and she hoped it would never happen again.</p><p>Klaus smirked, “I think you owe us since it’s your kind that is after Hayley and my child,”</p><p>“I can protect my child,” Hayley protested, but she was largely ignored.</p><p>Blair glared at the Hybrid, “I owe you nothing.” She hissed lowly, still remembering how he had burned her with an iron knife. That was something that would never be forgotten – she didn’t take kindly to people torturing her. Her magic bubbled under her skin, itching to make him pay for what he did to her but she knew it wasn’t time. She wouldn’t get him when he least expected it and make him beg for mercy.</p><p>“But you know what they’re planning,” Rebekah commented.  </p><p>“Not exactly,” Blair admitted while shaking her head, “I no longer run with them.” When she had first been cast out, she had been devastated. But now, she didn’t care. In fact, it was better because she was free from their control, but she didn’t care much for the Hunter chasing after her.</p><p>“Oh, do tell,” Klaus asked, amused.</p><p>Blair scowled, “That is none of your business,”</p><p>Elijah had mostly been silent, watching the interaction between the Fae and his family. He had been silently assessing whether she was a danger to his family and he had yet to make up his mind. “Then why are you here? You have served your purpose.” He was rather curious about this Fae in front of him but now was not the time.</p><p>“To warn you,” Blair answered, watching Elijah closely. She had heard much about him, he was supposedly the honourable one. But she had never come across a Vampire that was honourable yet – not even Katherine who was her friend for many years. However, she did agree with Katherine’s assessment of Elijah and mentally clapped her on the back of bedding him. “They will be back to collect Hayley. Raphael was there to test Hayley and your defences.”</p><p>Hayley looked to the Fae, “And what if you’re lying?”</p><p>Blair shrugged, “I don’t care if you believe me. But no one can say I never tried,” At least now, Chloe couldn’t say she didn’t try, because she did. Either way, she didn’t care what happened. Blair didn’t want the Queen to have the child, but at the same time, this issue didn’t affect her at all in the slightest.</p><p>“Yes, well you’ve delivered your message so you can leave,” Klaus said, unimpressed with the potential threat. He was confident that he would protect his unborn child, he didn’t need a warning.</p><p>“Gladly,” Blair said, leaving the house with her head held high.</p><p>Elijah watched her leave, unable to find himself looking away from the Fae. She intrigued him, he hadn’t met anyone like her before.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Blair arrived back at her hotel room, feeling her body relax as she locked the door magically. She put her bag down along with her sunglasses on the side and walked further into her room. Blair only made it three steps into her room before she stopped. Blair looked around her room, something was off. She could feel the magic in the air – magic that did not belong to her. Turning around, Blair looked at her door and waved her hand, muttering a spell under her breath. As she did so, colours appeared around the door. The colour was mostly white, indicating her magic. But then she saw another colour around the doors and windows of her room and her suspicions had been confirmed.</p><p>Another Fae had attempted to enter her room.</p><p>Blair walked over to the windows and then the door, trying to understand if the Fae had managed to get inside her room. After a few seconds, Blair waved her hand and got rid of the colours in the room as she found no evidence that the Fae had made it into her room. If she wasn’t as paranoid as she was, she would have assumed that the foreign magic belonged to Chloe but she was not a fool. Blair could tell from the magical signature that it wasn’t Chloe and that unsettled her. She didn’t like this. This meant they knew where she was staying. With this in mind, Blair grabbed her suitcase and began packing. She was going to leave New Orleans now and decide where to go next. Blair refused to get any more involved in this than she already was. If she left now, maybe the Queen wouldn’t notice and it wouldn’t go any further than it already had. As Blair packed, she began cursing Chloe for pulling her into this in the first place.</p><p>Just as she was finished packing, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Blair looked at the door, cautiously walking over to it on the tip of her toes so no one would hear her approach. Blair slowed down her breathing, forcing herself to stay calm – a technique she had developed over the years of being on the run. Panicking never solved anything and it only made the situation worse. Blair listened in, using her advance hearing, and she could hear nothing. She stayed like this for twenty minutes, not moving a muscle just in case someone was outside and waiting to attack her. After waiting for a little longer, Blair slowly opened the door and saw no one there but her guard was still up. Opening the door wider, Blair peeked her head out and saw no one in the halls – it was completely deserted.</p><p>That’s when she looked down and she saw a box sitting outside her door.</p><p>Glaring at the box, Blair slowly picked up the box, noting how heavy it was. The bottom of the box was also warm and that made her frown. She did a quick spell to see if there were any traps around or in the box but she found none. Seeing no harm, Blair closed the door and placed the box on the bed while also placing all magical locks back in place. She didn’t want to risk anyone trying to sneak in while she was distracted. Looking at the box, Blair noticed a red tag on the bow and flipped it over to read it.</p><p>To Blair, <br/>Love, your Queen </p><p>Blair felt a sense of dread fill her as her blood turned to ice. The Queen had sent her something and that usually wasn’t good. The Queen wasn’t known for her generosity. There was a part of her that wanted to throw out the box and set it on fire but she was curious to know what the Queen had sent her. Slowly, Blair lifted the lid to the box and her eyes widened when she saw was inside. In the box was Chloe’s severed head. Blood was spattered all over the bottom and the expression on Chloe’s face was pure terror, her eyes widen in fear and her mouth still open. Chloe had died screaming.</p><p>Dropping the lid on the ground, Blair felt nausea hit her fast. The smell alone had her retching. The more Blair stared at the severed head of her friend, the angrier she became and her eyes turned purple. Magic vibrated in the room and the room shook until the windows cracked and glass exploded everywhere.</p><p>This meant war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barely an hour had passed and Blair was on the streets of New Orleans. It was evening time and the sky was a burning orange colour. As she walked, her eyes were darting around the streets, searching for someone. She was Fae hunting. She would find Raphael and make him pay for what he did to Chloe. The image of seeing her friend’s severed head was burned into her brain and Blair knew that only the blood of the Queen would quench this thirst for revenge. Blair wasn’t stupid and she had easily deduced what had happened. The Queen has discovered that Chloe wasn’t on her side anymore and decided to get rid of her, while also sending Blair a message that the Queen still had a hold on her. The Queen was malicious and evil – something that no one else in the Fae community noticed because of how much she had brainwashed them. Blair’s magic was bubbling under her skin, begging to be unleashed on something. Blair was livid at the audacity the Queen had. She knew it wasn’t Raphael’s fault, but it was closest she could come to hurting the Queen, so he was going to have to do.</p><p>Blair stepped into Rousseau's and felt Raphael’s magic inside the bar. She had been trying to find him for the past hour and now she had found him. It annoyed her how he wasn’t even hiding his magic and this only fuelled her anger further. He was baiting her but she didn’t care. Blair’s eyes swooped the bar, noting that there was a more people tonight, not too many where it was crowded but it was enough where there was loud chatter in the air. It didn’t take long for Blair to spot him, and when she did, she walked over in his direction.</p><p>“Raphael,” Blair said, announcing her presence to him.</p><p>Raphael looked up to her. He was a tall, handsome man of Asian descent. He had dark hair that fell down to his neck and dark eyes. He was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt with black trainers. When Raphael saw her, he smirked. “Well, if it wasn’t the little runaway,”</p><p>“Says Tumas’ pet,” Blair answered back, a slight bite in her tone.</p><p>Raphael shrugged his shoulders, “Better a pet than a runaway,”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Blair said, sitting down opposite him. For the plans that she had for him, there was no way he would want to be Tumas’ pet after this. It was these thoughts alone that kept her sane and not jump over the table to stab him.</p><p>Leaning back in his seat, Raphael looked to her. “Now, what can I do you for?”</p><p>Blair wanted to stab him there and then. She hated how cocky he was, disappointed that this is how he turned out. “You killed Chloe,” She said, her tone blunt and harsh.</p><p>“Direct orders, you know I can’t disobey,” Raphael replied, no regret for what he had done.</p><p>Blair’s face became blank of any emotion. This had surprised her but she refused to show it. Chloe and Raphael had been close – really close. Chloe had feelings for Raphael and Blair had been certain that those feelings were mutual. It made her curious to know what had happened in her 400 years away. “Why?” Blair demanded.</p><p>Raphael shot her a smirk, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>This is where her control snapped, her patience was well and truly gone with him. Grabbing a knife from the holster on her thigh, she stabbed the blade into his hand that was resting on the table. Raphael screamed in pain and tried to retract his hand, but Blair dug the knife in deeper. Blair looked around her room – her glamour around the booth was working. No one could see or hear anything and that gave her a chance to do whatever she wanted to him. None of the humans would ever notice a Fae was getting tortured and neither would any Vampires that walked in. They wouldn’t even smell the blood either and so wouldn’t be tempted to come forward. Though there were no Vampires in the bar yet, Blair didn’t want to take any chances.</p><p>“That wasn’t an answer,” Blair said, digging the knife in deeper. Raphael hissed lowly, his whole body scrunched up in pain, only slightly satisfying her blood lust. His glamour flicked for a moment before it returned to normal.</p><p>Looking at the situation in front of her, Blair wasn’t happy. Being sat in the booth restrained her from doing what she really wanted and it soon became an annoyance. Deciding that she needed more room to play with, Blair muttered a spell under her breathe and then blew into Raphael’s face. Raphael’s eyes began to droop until his face slammed down onto the table, unconscious. Blair poked him a few times to make sure he was asleep and when she was satisfied, she retracted her knife, putting it back in her holster. It was a special knife that she had created by a blacksmith 200 years ago. The blade was iron so it could be used against Fae but the handle was brass so she could hold it. The holster was also specially made so the iron wouldn’t hurt Blair when it was in place. Standing up, Blair grabbed Raphael and put his arm around her neck. She was making it look like he was too drunk and needed help home – something she briefly mentioned to the barmaid as she left. Once out of the bar, Blair dragged Raphael into a nearby alley before throwing him against the wall, using her magic to pin him in place. She stepped back, mentally wondering what pain to inflict in him first. But first, she needed him awake.</p><p>Walking over to Raphael, Blair raised her right hand and slapped Raphael across the face as hard as she could. Raphael’s eyes snapped open as he hissed, the slap had nearly dislocated his jaw. “Oh good, you’re awake,” Blair said with a sarcastic smile.</p><p>Raphael glared at her, “What the hell did you do to me?!” He yelled, struggling to move but found that he couldn’t move. His arms and legs were pinned to the bricks behind him but he couldn’t see what was pinning him down.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Blair asked, using the exact words that Raphael had used moments ago.</p><p>Raphael growled lowly, “Let me go, now.”</p><p>Blair reached for her holster, grabbing the iron knife once more. When Raphael saw the knife again, his eyes widened, he could practically smell the iron and it scared him. No Fae liked to be touched with iron or even be in the same room as it. Blair didn’t like being around iron either, but she needed the knife so she had slowly built up a tolerance to it like Katherine had built up a tolerance to Vervain. They had helped each other get used to their weakness but it was not a good time to reminisce about her old friend.<br/>“You wouldn’t,” Raphael said, his gaze locked onto the knife in Blair’s hands.</p><p>“Watch me,” Blair said as she raised the blade to lightly touch his arm. Raphael struggled harder than before, but there was no way to get out of the binds that Blair had placed him enough.</p><p>“Enough,” A new voice said.</p><p>Blair and Raphael looked in the direction of the new voice. Elijah stood at the entrance of the alleyway, still dressed in his impeccable suit. Blair frowned when she saw him, “What do you want?” As much as she appreciated the sight of him, he was ruining her fun and revenge, something she didn’t delight in.</p><p>Elijah walked further into the alleyway, his face passive. “Your presence is required elsewhere.” He stopped walking when he was a few feet, staying back at a respectful distance. Since Blair had not put up a scent blocking spell around the alleyway, he could smell the blood in the air, but from whom he didn’t know. He had only arrived moments ago but had watched the scene in fascination, almost forgetting why he had come in the first place. The smell of Fae blood was intoxicating and if he didn’t have the level of self-control that he did, Elijah would have been tempted.</p><p>Blair arched a brow, “By whose orders?”</p><p>“Niklaus,” Elijah answered, his eyes scanning the scene in front of him. He paid no attention to the Fae attached to the wall, his gaze solely focused on Blair.</p><p>Raphael’s eyes widened. “The Hybrid?”</p><p>Blair glanced at him, irritated that he had even spoken in the first place. She had actually forgotten he was even there, too focused on Elijah. Turning to face him, Blair stretched her palm and blew into his face, intending to put him to sleep for now until she could get her affairs in order. Raphael cursed lowly before his eyes dropped and his head fell forward.</p><p>Elijah watched in interest, “What crime has he committed to offend you?” He asked, curious to know what happened. He had never seen magic like that before, not even the Fae he had encountered in the past used magic like that.</p><p>“This is the Fae that attacked Hayley,” Blair answered plainly.</p><p>Elijah’s face darkened at this information, “Then I will deal with him,” He stepped forward, but he stopped when Blair stood in front of him, preventing him from touching Raphael.</p><p>“He is mine,” Blair said, her eyes meeting Elijah’s. This was her revenge that she would enact and she refused for anyone else to take this away. Vampires were possessive but so was the Fae.</p><p>Elijah frowned, not too happy with the outcome. He had wanted to deal with the Fae that was after Hayley and the child. But he had more pressing matters to attend to at this point and knew that he couldn’t linger. “If I leave him alone, will you come with me?” Elijah bargained, more for her sake. If she refused, he planned on knocking her unconscious and bringing her to the mansion anyway, but he would have preferred to get her consent on the matter first, unlike his younger brother who would have handled this situation with less decorum.</p><p>Blair crossed her arms over her chest, “To do what?” She didn’t care if it Klaus’ orders, she wanted to know exactly what she was needed for before she agreed to anything. She had been tempted to decline immediately after hearing this but her curiosity won out.</p><p>“Hayley is unwell. The Witches found out that the baby could be their end and now they’ve planned to get rid of the child. We need your help.” Elijah explained as shortly as possible. He took note of the colour of the sky, it was now getting darker and he knew they didn’t have long. Sophie was being difficult, not giving them straight answers which were very frustrating. She had sent them on a wild goose chase trying to find herbs for this spell and then she never came through on her end and had gone into hiding.</p><p>Blair frowned, this news unsettled her. At first, she was going to reject this offer, but then she stopped herself. Chloe had wanted her to protect this child, even going as far as risking her own life for this child and a sense of guilt filled her, something she hadn’t felt in a few hundred years and she despised it. “I’ll help,” Blair said after a few moments of silence.</p><p>Elijah nodded his head, “Then we need to act quickly,”</p><p>“Grab him and I’ll come with you,” Blair said, referring to Raphael, who was still unconscious. When Elijah nodded his head in agreement, Blair waved her hand and the magic attaching him to the wall disappeared. Raphael fell to the ground and Elijah picked him up with ease, throwing Raphael over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Elijah and Blair arrived at the mansion soon after and she sneered in contempt at the sight of it. She didn’t think she would ever come back to the mansion but here she was again and she didn’t like. She had been tempted to teleport to the mansion considering how urgent this matter sounded but Blair knew that she needed to converse her magic and transporting three bodies would be too much, even for her. She had only just regained her magic from the teleportation earlier that day. Elijah had placed Raphael in the cellars below and was then stuck there courtesy to Blair’s magic. With that issue sorted, Elijah led Blair to Hayley’s room. As Blair walked in, she saw Hayley laying on the bed with Rebekah by her side, cooling her down with a cold clothe and water. Hayley looked horrible, she was practically glowing with how much she was sweating, and she was pale and appeared to be in a lot of pain. Blair could practically taste the magic in the air – and not the good kind. This was lethal magic that had been used and this angered her.</p><p>“How is she?” Elijah immediately asked as he walked over to Hayley’s side. He hadn’t wanted to leave Hayley’s side but he knew he needed to collect the Fae. It had been decided that the Fae would react less violently if she saw Elijah instead of Rebekah. She had told him what she and Niklaus had done to the Fae and to say Elijah was not surprised was an understatement. </p><p>Rebekah shook her head, “Her fever hasn’t gone down,” She looked up and saw Blair at the entrance of the door, “So you found her then,” Contempt shined in her pretty blue eyes but Blair was not offended by their suspicion.</p><p>“I’m here to help,” Blair explained simply as she walked into the room. “She’s connected to a Witch, isn’t she?” She asked, looking to the Originals in the room. She could sense the connection when she met Hayley earlier that day but as she got closer, she could practically taste it. Elijah had then explained the situation along the way to the mansion so now everything made sense.</p><p>Elijah nodded his head, “She is,”</p><p>“I’m going to need that Witch’s blood,” Blair said, kneeling down beside Hayley, not happy with her condition. She knew that if something wasn’t done soon then it wouldn’t end well. She placed a hand over Hayley’s head, whispering a spell under her breath. Blair watched as Hayley relaxed and her breathing was less shallow. Within seconds, the pain had receded to the point she looked like she was just sleeping and not under a curse. </p><p>Both Elijah and Rebekah watched in fascination, “What did you do?” Elijah asked, curious to know what she did.</p><p>“I’ve brought down her temperature for now. But without that Witch’s blood, I can’t untie them.” Blair explained, stepping away from the Wolf Girl. Dark magic had been used to bind the two together and so she needed to be creative. Breaking dark spells required a price, and the Witch’s blood would be the price.</p><p>“I’ll find her,” Rebekah said before she flashed out the room.</p><p>Slowly, Hayley opened her eyes. “Elijah…” She muttered weakly, her voice hoarse. She turned her head and saw Blair and recognition flashed in her eyes, “It’s you,” She was surprised to see the Fae again, after their last encounter, she didn’t seem willing to stick around.</p><p>Blair smirked, “Yeah, me.” She spotted a glass of water at the bedside and picked it up. “You need to keep your fluids up,” She said, pressing the glass to her lips. Hayley greedily drank the water, suddenly parched. Once the glass was emptied, Blair put the glass down. Blair hissed another spell and blew into Hayley’s face, causing her to instantly fall asleep.</p><p>“Thank you,” Elijah said. He had been watching everything closely to make sure that the Fae didn’t harm Hayley. However, it would seem as though his caution wasn’t needed for once but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t remain vigilant.</p><p>“I made a promise I would help protect the child. I don’t break my promises,” Blair said shortly, the images of Chloe’s severed head burned into her memory. Promises were sacred in her community and they must be upheld no matter what. Fae were fickle creatures and could be quite mischievous, but a promise is revered and isn’t easily broken. Chloe’s last request had been for her to look after this child and Blair would honour this regardless of any fuss this would cause even if Blair hadn’t made a promise. It was close enough in her mind and she refused to let Chloe’s sacrifice be in vain.</p><p>Elijah considered her words. “Honouring a friend’s last request.”</p><p>Blair nodded her head, “Her name was Chloe. Raphael delivered her head to my door by orders of the Queen,” Her magic bubbled under her skin, urging her to go downstairs and torture Raphael for what he had done. Maybe she would send his head to the Queen as retribution.</p><p>Elijah frowned at the theatrics of the act. “I’m sorry,”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Blair shook her head, “I plan to get my revenge,” A smirk spread across her face, a malicious glint in her eyes. When she planned revenge, she made sure it stung and that it would last for a long time.</p><p>Elijah didn’t question her on this, deciding it was better not to. “You never told me your name.” He said, realising now he didn’t know what to call her.</p><p>She looked at Elijah, “Call me Blair.” She had taken many names over the years, never keeping the same one as to make sure the Hunter didn’t find her. She hadn’t even uttered her birth name in 400 years and she didn’t want to. As far as she was concerned, she had shed that name when she left the Fae community. But, Blair was a name she kept coming back to, quite liking it.</p><p>“A lovely name, Blair.” Elijah smiled slightly, his gaze was soft.</p><p>It took everything in her to not shiver at the way he said her name. It rolled off his tongue so smoothly and his accent made it even worse. It didn’t matter anyway as Rebekah stepped through the door with Sophie in hand. “She was annoying, so I brought her,” Rebekah said, looking smugly at have kidnapped the Witch. She had been a nuisance this entire time so it was nice to get a little payback. </p><p>Sophie struggled but to no avail. “Let me go!” She had tried to hide away from the Originals hoping they wouldn’t find her. But, before she got the chance, Rebecca had shown up out of nowhere and grabbed her.</p><p>“Rebekah,” Elijah scolded lightly.</p><p>Blair stood up, “It’s fine. I can work with this,” She walked over to Sophie, noting how nervous the Witch was. “Give me your hand,” Blair instructed, her own hand outstretched.</p><p>Sophie looked at her confused, “What?”</p><p>Having enough, Rebekah grabbed Sophie’s hand and gave it to Blair. Blair took Sophie’s hand and instantly felt something. Hissing a spell under her breath, Blair began to get a clearer picture of what was going on. There was poison in Sophie’s blood, but it was slowly travelling down to the uterus. Blair noted how the poison was harmless to Sophie, but that didn’t concern her. What concerned Blair was the fact Sophie was linked with Hayley. “You were pricked with a dark object that causes miscarriages. It won’t affect you, but it will affect Hayley and kill her child,” Blair explained her diagnosis in disgust. One thing she hated about Witches was their dark objects. They were horrible and completely unnecessary, in her long life she had destroyed many dark objects just because a Witch had pissed her off. However, the fact it was being used against a pregnant girl rubbed her the wrong way.</p><p>Both Elijah and Rebecca’s face darkened at the diagnoses and turned to Sophie with accusing gazes. Sophie stared at Blair in alarm, “You’re using magic, but you’ll get caught!” The last thing she needed was it being found out what her Coven had done.</p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes, “She’s not a bloody Witch you moron,”</p><p>Sophie looked at the female Original confused, but Rebecca refused to answer her. Instead, Rebecca snuffed up her nose and sent the Witch a condescending smirk. Blair was about to speak but she was interrupted when Hayley let out a pained cry. All eyes turned to her and saw her convulsing in bed.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Elijah asked as he turned to the Fae.</p><p>“The poison had fought against my magic,” Blair answered quickly as she appeared by Hayley’s side, “We need to get her to water, now,” She had only used a low dosage of magic when she used it on Hayley in case she had a bad reaction but it seemed as though the dark object has fought against it very quickly. Those Witches has really wanted to get rid of Hayley’s baby.</p><p>“We have a swimming pool,” Rebecca said quickly.</p><p>Elijah gently picked Hayley up from the bed and carried her bridal style, “Let’s go,” He said as he sped towards the swimming pool. He looked down at Hayley’s pain riddled face and he was swarmed with guilty. He had promised to keep her safe and he had failed.</p><p>Minutes later and they were all by the pool. Rebecca still had hold of Sophie as she refused to let the Witch run off and Elijah and Blair were with Hayley. If Blair had the time, she would have marvelled at how beautiful the pool was but she noticed how high the moon was and knew that it was near its apex. They would need to act soon otherwise Hayley would lose her child. Blair had noticed that Klaus was nowhere in sight but she decided not to question it.</p><p>“I need someone to hold her in the water,” Blair said as she looked around. The pool would have to for now.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Elijah said as he placed Hayley down so he could jump into the pool. He took off his suit blazer and shoes quickly before throwing them somewhere in the area, not watching where they went. Once he was in the water, he gently picked up Hayley, who whimpered at being moved. Hayley squirmed in Elijah’s arms as the pain came back. Blair watched this with a keen eye. It may have been inappropriate but she watched as Elijah’s wet shirt clung to his welt built body and she had to mentally slap herself out of her daze.</p><p>Rebecca watched them sceptically, “How is taking a bath going to help her?” She demanded, wanting to know what was happening.</p><p>“Water amplifies my powers,” Blair explained simply as she looked at the chlorinated water and sneered. She would have preferred fresh water and hoped that the chlorine didn’t ruin her outfit as she liked this one. Pushing that thought aside, Blair walked into the pool after she removed her shoes. </p><p>Nodding her head in understanding, Rebecca looked at the Witch she still had a hold on, “What do you want me to do with the Witch?” Rebecca asked. If she had a choice, she would kill the Witch as soon as she was no longer bound to Hayley.</p><p>“When I give the signal, I need you to pour some of her blood into the pool. Around a pint of blood should do it,” Blair instructed calmly as she stared at Hayley, who wasn’t getting any better.</p><p>Elijah stared at her dubiously, “Won’t that harm Hayley?” From what they understood, anything that happened to Sophie happened to Hayley and vice versa. He didn’t want to put Hayley threw any more pain.</p><p>Blair shook her head, “While my magic is in this pool, Hayley’s connection to Sophie is muted. Any damage dealt in here will not be felt by the other person but that doesn’t stop the needle’s curse,” Blair was aware that Hayley had already been through a lot and saw no need to cause the Wolf Girl any additional pain.</p><p>Sophie protested loudly but no one listened to her. “And afterwards?” Rebekah asked curiously.</p><p>“Keep her there. We can’t have her running off,” Elijah answered as he sent a dark look in the direction of the Witch. Silently, he was blaming her for everything that happened because if she and Hayley weren’t linked then they wouldn’t be in this situation. Sophie visibly gulped nervously and kept her eyes trained on the ground, knowing better than say anything to an angry Original.</p><p>Hayley let out a pained groaned.</p><p>Ignoring them, Blair set out to work. Muttering a spell under her breath, she spread out her hand and waved it over the water. The pool water shinned a light purple colour until the shine disappeared. Instantly, Hayley calmed down and her breathing slowed down so it was no longer laboured.</p><p>“What did you do?” Elijah asked out of curiosity. Before coming into the water, he had been worried about how he felt calm and relaxed. It was a weird sensation considering the situation and he knew that feeling wasn’t naturally coming from him.</p><p>“I put some of my magic into the water so it would soothe her but its only temporary.” Blair answered clearly as she set out the next phase of the plan, “Now, I need you to hold her still. Unbinding them isn’t going to be easy,” She said she as looked to Elijah.<br/>Elijah nodded his head as he tightened his grip on Hayley.</p><p>Blair looked over to Rebekah and nodded her head giving the signal. With no hesitation, Rebekah grabbed Sophie’s wrist and bit into the vein, the sound akin to biting into an apple. Sophie screamed out in pain as her wrist was opened up and didn’t even notice as Rebekah dragged her to the edge of the pool. Blood poured from Sophie’s wrist and until the pool. Once she was happy, Blair began to chant in an unknown language and her eyes flashed purple. Sensing that it was enough blood, Rebekah forcibly moved Sophie away. Despite the pain, Sophie watched from the side-lines with her eyes widened, she had never seen magic used like this before and it scared her to know what the Originals had on their side. Rebecca watched in interest as she had never seen a Fae before let alone seen them use magic so this was a new experience for her. Elijah watched Blair carefully. Being so close to her, he could feel the magic in the air it was almost suffocating. Hayley cried out in pain once more as the magic from the dark object travelled through her.</p><p>“Hurry!” Sophie shouted out in pain and panic as she felt the moon about to reach its apex. She knew if anything happened to Hayley’s baby, they would make her pay. She had already been bitten once by a Vampire, she didn’t want a repeat of this again as it was extremely painful. Rebekah had not been gently when she bit into her.  </p><p>Blair’s chanting became louder as she pumped more of her magic into the spell. She grabbed Hayley by the hand as her words become harsher and her eyes glowed a brighter shade of purple. Blair could feel the link between Sophie and Hayley and it was like a knot, the blood in the water only clarifying this picture further. With her magic, she was unscrambling the curse thread by thread. As she did this, Blair easily noticed how messy this spell was and she could tell that it had been done in a rush. Blair did not like Witches but even she could admit when she saw talent – and there was no talent here. Hayley let out one last pained scream when Blair uttered the final word and unscrambled the final thread that joined Sophie and Hayley together.</p><p>Blair breathed in deeply as the magic around the pool dropped and vanished, “It’s done,” She said as she exhaled deeply, feeling drained from the extensive magic she had used. This hadn’t been a simple spell, as it had to be precise and perfect otherwise something could wrong.</p><p>Elijah looked down to the Wolf Girl, “Hayley, how do you feel?” It had been a tense few moments and for a moment, he thought Blair wouldn’t be able to unbind them in time.</p><p>“I… I feel good,” Hayley said slowly as she tried to mentally assess the damage. She, Elijah and Blair looked over to Sophie and Rebecca, silently asking her to test this out.</p><p>Sensing her queue, Rebecca yanked Sophie’s hand and pricked the palm of her hand with her nail. Sophie winced as a drop of blood came out but otherwise said nothing. Blair gently took Hayley’s hand and looked at it. There was no blood and no mark on the skin.</p><p>“It worked,” Hayley said as a sense of relief hit her. She turned to the Fae, “Thank you, for saving my baby,”</p><p>Blair bowed her head in acknowledgement, “No problem,”</p><p>Elijah turned to face Blair and examined her. He didn’t know what to make of her but he found himself intrigued with her. Her magic was fascinating and her presence alone was confusing. Feeling his gaze on her, Blair met his eyes and arched a brow at him as if silently asking him what he was looking at. The edges of Elijah’s lips twitched at her cheekiness and he silently bowed his head in appreciation for what she did. Blair gaze softened for a moment and so did her smile. Hayley coughed awkwardly, breaking their silent staring match. Snapping back into reality, Elijah gently guided Hayley to the edge of the swimming pool so she could get out. Blair went to the other side and pulled herself out and sneered at her outfit. It was soaked through and even if she dried it, it would stink of chlorine.</p><p>As Elijah got out of the water, Sophie walked over to him, “Elijah, as soon as your brother finds out I am no longer linked to Hayley he’ll kill Agnes. I know you don’t owe me anything. But please, don’t let him kill her,”</p><p>Elijah sent her a dark look, one that promised pain. In a flash, he was out of the pool and he grabbed his blazer jacket.</p><p>“Elijah!” Sophie pleaded, “She’s out only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you’ll stop him.”</p><p>Saying nothing, Elijah pulled out his phone from his jacket and dialled a number. “Where are you? Don’t hurt her, I’ll be there shortly,” He hung up the phone and looked at Sophie, “I’ll make you one last promise. I won’t let my brother kill Agnes.” He sent one last glance to Hayley before he picked up his shoes and walked away before he disappeared from sight to get a change of clothes with Rebecca following not too far behind him.</p><p>Blair watched him go with an arched brow and then she smirked. She did not miss the loophole in his words and she found it amusing. Whoever Agnes was, Blair knew that she must have had a hand in this plot to kill Hayley’s child otherwise Elijah wouldn’t have looked so murderous.</p><p>Hayley walked over to Sophie and grabbed her arm, “I know you were just using me to save your people. But, try it again and I’ll kill you.” The dark look that Hayley sent to Sophie sent a shiver down the Witch’s spine. She had no doubt that Hayley would keep her word.</p><p>“And if she doesn’t, I’ll gladly kill you instead,” Blair said with a sadistic smile. It was no skin off her nose if another Witch died – in fact, she would probably delight in it.</p><p>Sophie glared at the newcomer, “What the hell are you? Don’t you know if you use magic it will get you killed?!”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up,” She waved her hand wand watched as Sophie fell to the floor unconscious. Sophie’s head hit the ground and it bounced once but otherwise, she fell like a led balloon. Blair smirked when she realised the Witch would probably wake up with a headache seeing how hard she went down.</p><p>Hayley looked at her in astonishment, “What did you do?”</p><p>“She’s having a little nap. She’ll wake up sooner or later,” Blair said dismissively, “Now, let’s see what room I’ll be staying in,” With a spring in her step, she began walking towards the mansion with the intention of taking a room. If the rooms were anything like the rest of the house, she was going to enjoy her stay in the mansion.</p><p>“Wait, you’re staying?” Hayley asked with widened eyes as she followed after the Fae.</p><p>Blair sent her a look, “Of course. I need to make sure no Fae comes to get you,” If there was anyone that knew how to deal with her kind, it was her. Raphael was just a tester but the Queen would eventually send Tumas and when she did, Blair would be ready.<br/>Hayley glared at her defiantly, “I can protect myself,”</p><p>Blair stopped walking and turned around to face the Wolf Girl. “I am not saying you can’t. They’ll be expecting that. However, what they won’t except is me on your side,” As long as Raphael didn’t return, the Queen would view this case as risky. Raphael was just a pawn in the Queen’s game and Blair intended to play that game, but with her as the victor.</p><p>For a moment, Hayley said nothing and watched as Blair walked away. Sighing to herself. Hayley followed after the Fae deciding to head back inside so she can change her clothing. The smell of chlorine that stuck to her skin was making her feel sick.</p><p>An hour had passed and it has finally quietened down. Feeling thirsty, Hayley walked in the direction of the kitchen, now showered and dressed in dark jeans a dark tank top and a chunky brown cardigan. Just as she passed the front door, someone knocked on the door. Sighing deeply, Hayley opened it and saw Josh on the other side.</p><p>“What?” Hayley demanded.</p><p>Josh looked around nervously, “Where is he? I have been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows he lied about where he lived.”</p><p>“I am not his damned keeper, Josh,” Hayley replied back while rolling her eyes.  </p><p>Josh frowned, “Can you just tell him to call me, please?”</p><p>“Okay,” Hayley agreed.</p><p>Josh nodded his head and walked away as Hayley closed the door. She only got a few steps away before the door knocked again. She groaned, assuming that it was Josh but was stopped when Blair walked by.</p><p>“I’ll get it. Go have a lie down,” Blair said as she noticed the bags under Hayley’s eyes. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hayley said in relief before walking to her room.</p><p>Watching her go, Blair walked over to door and saw a man she had never seen before. When she opened the door, the man gave her a strange look. Blair examined him and couldn’t deny that he was handsome. Before she had even opened the door, she knew that the man stood in front of her was a Vampire – the scent of blood hung on him like a second skin.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Blair asked with a blank expression.</p><p>“Hi there. I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Marcel.” Marcel asked with a kind smile. However, Blair could see in his eyes that the sincerity was just a show and there was anger in his eyes. Blair also took notice to the apple in his hands and it reminded her of the apple tree that grew right next to the mansion.</p><p>Blair arched a brow and crossed her arms, “And? I am supposed to care because?” The moment he said his name, she knew who he was. Marcel – the Kings of New Orleans that took over after Klaus fled the city. She also recognised him from her visions and she knew to be wary of him.</p><p>“Is Nik around?” Marcel asked as his eyes roamed the area from behind Blair.</p><p>Blair frowned, “Sorry, I don’t know anyone named Nik. You’ve got the wrong house,” She said as she shut the door in his face. She knew he was asking for Klaus and she gathered that was another nickname for him considering what his full name was. However, she wasn’t lying because she didn’t refer to him as ‘Nik’.</p><p>Walking away from the door, Blair stopped when the door knocked not even a minute later. Wordlessly, Blair walked over to the door and stopped before she grabbed the handle. The presence on the other side of the door wasn’t human – but it also wasn’t Marcel because whatever was behind it wasn’t just a Vampire. Cautiously, Blair opened the door and found a teenage boy on the other side. The boy had tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore black jeans with a green t-shirt and a black jacket.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Blair asked politely.</p><p>The boy was about to say something when Hayley came down the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. “Tyler?”</p><p>Tyler’s gaze snapped over to Hayley and anger shined through, something Blair did not miss. Blair watched as his body language changed and he tensed, ready to pounce and his eyes flashed yellow. Seeing this, Blair hissed out a spell and watched calmly as he crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>“Oh my god, Blair! What did you do?!” Hayley yelled as she ran over to the now unconscious Tyler.</p><p>Blair rolled his eyes, “He was about to attack. I stopped him. Now, let me take him away so I question him later,” Waving her hand, Blair levitated Tyler’s body and took him downstairs into the cells.</p><p>Hayley ran after her, trying to convince her to let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours had passed and Hayley had failed to convince Blair to let Tyler go. True to her word, Blair had brought Tyler down to the cells – a makeshift basement that now housed two prisoners but Blair wasn’t complaining. While she was down there, she had watched as Raphael snored, she had yet to lift that sleeping spell on him and so he wouldn’t wake until she was ready for him. During this time, Blair had picked out her room and had gone back to the hotel to collect her stuff. Now, she was set up in the mansion and she was sure her bedroom was near Hayley’s room, just in case she needed some help. She was waiting for Klaus and Elijah to return before she did anything to Tyler because Hayley had already mentioned that Tyler and Klaus had a past and so she didn’t want to get in the middle of that. Blair was sat down having a cup of coffee feeling better. She had a long bath and washed her clothing so they no longer stunk of chlorine.</p><p>Just as she finished her coffee, Klaus and Elijah walked back into the mansion. The moment they stepped into the mansion, Hayley rushed out. “Tell her to let Tyler go,” She demanded with a fierce look.</p><p>Elijah and Klaus looked over to see Blair sat in the kitchen. When she saw them, she waved at them and smirked. She was dressed in a long white t-shirt and a pair of pink very short shorts that could barely be seen underneath the shirt.</p><p>“And what are you doing in my house?” Klaus demanded as he arched a brow, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Elijah said nothing as he watched the scene before him with mild interest. He thought he wouldn’t have seen the Fae again after she helped him but it appeared he was wrong.</p><p>Blair jumped up from the kitchen stool gracefully, not caring that was showing off quite a bit of leg, “I live here now. I am helping to protect Hayley and her unborn child,”</p><p>Hayley scowled, “I don’t need protecting. How many times do I have to say this?” She had been on her own for many years looking out for herself, she would continue to do so. The fact everyone seemed to be babying her was getting on her last nerve and no one seemed to listen to her.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “Yeah, say that to the Hybrid downstairs that tried to attack you,” She was starting to get sick of Hayley’s attitude and if she didn’t stop soon, she would place a silencing spell on the Wolf Girl. If it wasn’t for Chloe then she wouldn’t have even been there in the first place but she wouldn’t let Chloe’s sacrifice be in vain.</p><p>“Oh?” Klaus’ eyes lit up at this piece of information, “I wondered why I could smell the Lockwood boy,” As he had got closer to the house, he had picked up another scent, one that he thought he would never be near again, but he was wrong.</p><p>“He wasn’t going to attack me! He is my friend,” Hayley argued back.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “He looked so friendly when his eyes flashed yellow. He looked downright murderous when he saw you and your bump,” Blair sarcastically said as she looked at Hayley’s stomach. The cardigan shielded it away but there was a slight protrusion – hardly visibly but still there with how skinny she was. </p><p>Hayley sent her a glower and it was one Blair ignored.</p><p>“Why would he be here?” Elijah questioned, directing his question to his brother.</p><p>Klaus frowned, “He probably wants revenge because I went after his girl.” His thoughts strayed over to Caroline, someone who he thought about often.</p><p>Elijah sighed in vexation, “Why do I suspect this is the least of your offences?”</p><p>Klaus sent his brother a glare, “Back when I had the means to sire Hybrids, he was my first. Although I didn’t give him much of a choice in the matter. He was loyal in the beginning but then he grew insubordinate and turned my other Hybrids against me with this one,” He sent a glare over in Hayley’s direction, who at least had the decency to look away, “I couldn’t have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off.”</p><p>Knowing his brother, Elijah detected that wasn’t the end of the tale. “Anything else?” He asked in exasperation.</p><p>Klaus smirked, “Well, there was this business with his mum.” His thoughts strayed back to Carol and how he had held her head down when he drowned her.</p><p>“You killed his mother. Wonderful,” Elijah rolled his eyes. He expected no less from his brother and now understand the boy’s anger.</p><p>“He needed to be taught a lesson,” Klaus said as he tried to justify his actions.</p><p>Elijah frowned, “And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus? He tried to harm Hayley. If Blair wasn’t here then who knows what would have happened,”</p><p>Klaus opened his mouth to argue but Blair sensed this wasn’t going to get them anywhere. She faked a cough and gained the attention of the two Originals, snapping them out of their dispute. Klaus and Elijah looked at her and she motioned to Hayley – who looked very uncomfortable with this situation. “He is in the basement if anyone is interested,” Blair answered simply. It was the best place to leave him as there was no way out and he was still unconscious. She could feel with her magic that he was still asleep and she planned to keep it that way until it was necessary to wake him up.</p><p>Klaus smirked, “Well, why don’t we pay the little Hybrid a visit,” He turned around and marched over to the basement with Elijah, Blair and Hayley following behind him. Hayley was yelling at him not to harm Tyler but she was largely ignored by everyone, even Elijah. Once down in the basement, Klaus walked over to Tyler and saw he was asleep. With his foot, Klaus kicked him but Tyler never roused.</p><p>“I assume you had a hand in this?” Klaus asked as he looked over to the Fae.</p><p>Blair smirked, “I may have,”</p><p>“This is ridiculous! Just let him go!” Hayley demanded sharply.</p><p>Klaus sent her a severe glare, “You can do either of two things Hayley; shut up or leave,” After the day he had, he was not in the position to put up with Hayley’s mood swings. He would rather find out why Tyler Lockwood had paid Hayley a visit but it seemed as though she was going to put up a fight.</p><p>“Niklaus,” Elijah scolded slightly before he turned to Hayley, “If you say he is of no danger to you, there is no harm in asking him a few questions. If he is innocent, he may leave,” He could see neither Klaus nor Hayley would give up on this matter and so it was best to come up with a compromise that suited both parties.</p><p>Hayley frowned and eventually sighed, “Fine.”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes but said nothing. If she had her way, she would have already killed the boy, it was obvious that he was a threat to the baby but Hayley refused to acknowledge this possibility. Something Blair had learned over the years was to not trust blindly.</p><p>“Excellent,” Klaus said with a grin before he turned back to Tyler. In a flashed, he had the boy tied up with spare chains in the room and only when he was secure Klaus stepped away. Klaus shook Tyler for a moment but the boy didn’t wake. Klaus frowned and smacked Tyler’s head, “Why isn’t he waking up?” He demanded as he turned to Blair for answers. She was the last person to have contact with him and had strong suspicion magic was involved.</p><p>“He won’t wake until I wake him,” Blair explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. That was how Fae magic worked, especially the sleeping spell which she found she was using a lot more than usual.</p><p>“Then wake him,” Klaus commanded.</p><p>Blair glared at him and was about to argue back but then she spotted Elijah. He shook his head, silently warning her not push him on this. Sighing deeply, Blair rolled her eyes, “Fine,” With a wave of her hand, Tyler’s eyes opened as he gasped.</p><p>“W-what happened?” Tyler stuttered out, looking dazed. He didn’t remember how he got to the basement, his joints were very sore and he didn’t know why.</p><p>Klaus grinned, “Hello Tyler,”</p><p>The moment Tyler laid eyes on the Original Hybrid, he growled angrily and struggled in his chains, “You!” He shouted accusingly.</p><p>Having enough, Hayley got closer, much to the chagrin of both Klaus and Elijah. “Tyler, tell them you weren’t here to hurt me. You wouldn’t do that,” She didn’t want this drawn out any more than it already was. As soon as he told them this, Tyler could be let go and everything would go back to normal.</p><p>Anger flashed through Tyler’s eyes and his silence said enough.</p><p>Hayley’s eyes widened, “What the hell, Tyler?!” She yelled as realisation dawn on her. She felt she knew Tyler enough to know when something was wrong. If Tyler hadn’t been there to hurt her, he would have protested but he didn’t and that silence hurt her more.</p><p>“Called it,” Blair said with a smug look, ignoring the looks that were sent her way by both Hayley and Elijah. It gave her vindication that her instincts weren’t wrong – she had survived this long because of them.</p><p>Tyler said nothing but continued to glare at Klaus and Hayley. Blair could see the anger and betrayal in his eyes and it made her wonder what had happened. From what Klaus had explained earlier, she could understand why Tyler hated Klaus, but that didn’t clear up the issue between Tyler and Hayley.</p><p>Elijah walked up to Tyler, “Tell us or we will not be kind,”  </p><p>For a moment, it seemed as though Tyler wasn’t going to say anything, but he gave in knowing they would keep to their word. “The baby,” He muttered lowly but everyone in the room heard him.</p><p>Subconsciously, Hayley placed a hand over her stomach, “What about it?” She demanded.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, bored out of her mind. This was not going how she imagined and quite frankly she was bored. While they were preoccupied she looked around the basement and noticed Raphael. Realising that he was in the same room as Klaus caused her to frown. If Klaus saw Raphael then he wouldn’t be too happy and she knew he would demand to deal with him. Deciding to save herself the trouble, she flicked her wrist and Raphael disappeared from view. Blair turned back to the situation and Elijah staring at her, she smiled innocently but he didn’t seem to buy it.</p><p>Having enough, Klaus watched over to Tyler and grabbed him by the throat. Not sufficient to crush his windpipe but with enough force to let him know how serious he was. “Tell us why you’re after my child and maybe I won’t kill you.”</p><p>In pain, Tyler looked Hayley in the eye as he spoke, “A Witch has had visions about your baby. Apparently, that child can sire Hybrids.”</p><p>The confident smile on Klaus’ face fell at the news and Elijah looked at the boy sharply. Blair’s eyes widened, whatever she had been expecting the boy to say it wasn’t this. Now, she understood even more why the Queen wanted this baby. If the Queen had the chance, she would make a Hybrid army herself to fight against the Witches. With an army at her command, the Queen would be one of the most deadly people in the world and this unnerved Blair.</p><p>“It’s just a baby!” Hayley screamed back. She was sick of people telling her how dangerous her baby was. Her baby was not dangerous and she wished people would just leave her alone.</p><p>Ignoring her reaction, Tyler smirked, “But you already knew that,” He said as he looked directly at Klaus before he turned to Hayley, “You really think he wants to be a father? He just wants to create more Hybrids, he doesn’t care about your baby,”<br/>Elijah cast his brother a severe look, “Is this true, Niklaus?” His whole form tensed as if he had just been told the worse news possible.</p><p>Klaus stepped back, “I knew nothing about this.” He turned to face his brother, shock and hidden delight shinned in his eyes.</p><p>Not believing him, Elijah pressed on. “You said that every King needs an heir. Is this what you were referring to?” He thought back to every encounter he had with Klaus as if to try and distinguish any moments that could have given his true intentions away, but he only came up with one moment.</p><p>Hayley glared him accusingly.</p><p>Blair coughed, breaking the rising tension in the room. Everyone looked at her, “As much as I love a good drama, shouldn’t we deal with him first?” She asked gesturing to Tyler. She didn’t need her powers of future sight to know that Elijah and Klaus’ argument would result in physical violence and she would rather not be here when it happened.</p><p>For a moment, no one said anything, but it was Klaus that broke the stalemate, “What were you planning on doing with this knowledge?” He demanded, a dangerous look in his eyes.</p><p>Tyler said nothing and glared at his sire.</p><p>In a flash, Klaus was in front of Tyler once more and yanked his head to the side with his hair, “What were you planning?!” He snarled, his eyes flashed yellow in anger and impatience. Looking back, Klaus knew that he should have dealt with Tyler months ago as now he was becoming a thorn in his side.</p><p>Genuine fear flashed in Tyler’s eyes, “I wanted to take that ability away. So you couldn’t make any more Hybrids.” He knew that if Klaus got the means to make more Hybrid, the city would be overrun with them within hours. There would be no stopping him because they would all be sired to the Original Hybrid.</p><p>“You wanted to kill my baby?!” Hayley yelled out as she held her stomach protectively.</p><p>Elijah visibly reacted to his words and flashed forward to Tyler and thrust his hand into the Hybrid’s chest cavity. Klaus took a step back, impressed with his brother’s reaction. It wasn’t often Elijah would become overly violent but when his family was threatened, they faced the beast. “What would dear Caroline say if she saw what you become? Perhaps I’ll ask her when I call her to tell her of your demise.” Klaus taunted with a smirk.</p><p>Tyler smirked smugly despite the pain he was in, “No matter what happens to me, Caroline is never going to stop hating you,”</p><p>Blair watched with interest as hurt flashed through Klaus’ eyes. It made Blair wonder who this woman who that had attracted the attention of the Original Hybrid. She had heard many rumours about Klaus but none of them has described how he had fallen for a woman. Usually, it was the women falling for him. </p><p>Elijah’s grip on Tyler’s heart tightened, causing him to gasp in pure agony. All it would take was one simple action and Tyler would be dead and he knew it. Tyler had expected his end to at Klaus’ hand, not Elijah’s hand.</p><p>“It’s a really good job your mother didn’t live long enough to see you become like this,” Klaus taunted further with a smirk. “It’s a pity really, I thought I made you better. But, it turns out you’re quite the disappointment,”</p><p>Tyler glared at him in hatred, “Then I guess I am another one of your failures. Like, how you failed at making Hybrids and how you failed your family. Now, it looks like you’re even going to fail your own kid,”</p><p>Temper flaring, Klaus control had reached its end and he snapped Tyler’s neck with a blink of the eye. Tyler’s body slumped forward as he was killed temporarily until his spine healed. Seeing there was no need for his intervention, Elijah retracted his hand and carefully grabbed a handkerchief from his front pocket to wipe away the blood from his hand.</p><p>The room was silent for a moment but Blair broke it, “I’d say kill him,” She said as she ignored the scathing glare Hayley sent her way.</p><p>Klaus and Elijah turned to her, “And that brings me onto another matter, what are you doing here?” Klaus asked, his gaze narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>“I’m here to help protect Hayley and her unborn child,” Blair answered simply, meeting his gaze with ease.</p><p>“I don’t need protecting!” Hayley exclaimed, sick of people claiming to be there to protect her.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the pregnant woman.</p><p>“We don’t need your assistance, so you can kindly go away,” Klaus snapped back with false politeness but Blair knew he just wanted to rip her throat out.  </p><p>Blair sighed deeply and shook her head at his stubbornness. “I am your best shot when it comes to the Fae. You have no idea what they’re capable of,”</p><p>“Well, neither do you,” Elijah countered back. He remembered her words from before when she stated she no longer ran with them. Their encounter had been burned into his brain by pure curiosity and he wondered what else the Fae would reveal.<br/>Blair glared at him but did not argue against his point, “Regardless of that, I still know more of the Fae than any of you will. I can also use magic without being detected,” Just to prove her point, Blair raised her hand and summoned a flame and then quickly extinguished it. Fire was not her best element because of how much it clashed with her preferred nature; water.</p><p>Klaus considered her words for a moment before he scowled, “Fine. You may assist us. But I warn you, I do not care for any personal dramas you may have with your own kind.”</p><p>“Fine by me,” Blair shrugged.</p><p>Elijah’s attention turned back to the unconscious Hybrid, “Now, what do we do with him?” He pondered. He had many thoughts about the situation and most of them were about killing Tyler and making him suffer, something he was sure Klaus would be on board with.</p><p>“I don’t care. Just get him out of here before I kill him,” Hayley announced before she stormed off, hurt in her eyes. She had considered Tyler a friend and he had turned on her. She knew he wouldn’t be happy about her sleeping with the man who killed his mother, but to kill an innocent child took things too far.</p><p>Blair watched her go and mentally sighed in relief. “So, are we going to kill him?” She asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Neither Klaus nor Elijah got to answer that as Tyler made his presence known once more. He groaned as he woke up and his spine fully healed but sore. His newly healed chest cavity felt sore also, where Elijah had plunged through his chest and held his heart in his hand. He lifted his head and saw who was present and he cursed lowly, but it was loud enough where everyone with heightened hearing caught every word.</p><p>For a moment, Klaus seemed to consider Blair’s words but then his thoughts strayed to the perky blonde from Mystic Falls. He grabbed Tyler by the head and forced his first Hybrid to look him in the eyes, “You are to leave New Orleans and never return. You will never attempt to harm Hayley or her unborn child and you will tell no one about this,” Klaus instructed through his compulsion. Tyler’s eyes glazed over as the compulsion took effect and Blair watched in keen interest. She had seen compulsion be used from Katherine but the ability always fascinated her. Klaus unchained him and watched as Tyler walked out of the building to never return.</p><p>Once he was gone, Elijah turned to his brother, “Niklaus. Is what he said true?” He asked imploringly.</p><p>Klaus frowned, “You tell me. You have already formed your own opinion. I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?” Annoyance filled Klaus’ face and Elijah frowned at his words, “A heartbroken, little cry-baby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst,”</p><p>“Niklaus, can you blame me?” Elijah answered back, “You have committed a number of wrongdoings in the name of creating more Hybrids. You have shown no regard for Hayley and her baby until now.”</p><p>Klaus lazily smirked, “And finally, there it is, the real reason. You have become close to Hayley, haven’t you? You never could resist a pretty face in need. Well, have at her brother, I have tasted what she has to offer and she is exquisite,” He had been watching his brother and had noticed how his gaze lingered on Hayley a few moments longer than necessary. Klaus had seen Elijah besotted with many women over the years and he could recognise that his brother was attracted to Hayley.</p><p>Elijah’s jaw set at this proclamation and he looked ready to argue but was interrupted when Blair faked a cough and gained the attention of both Originals. “If I can interject,” Blair said as she raised her hand, “Klaus is telling the truth,”</p><p>Klaus’ accusing glare faded away in an instant and Elijah stared at her in surprise, “And how can you possibly know that?” Klaus demanded impatiently.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Blair answered him, “Fae have a way of spotting liars. We like to twist the truth and so we became quite the master at spotting liars. There is a saying, ‘You can’t kid a kidder’ and that applies to us,” This was an art that she had perfected over the years because of being on the run and was one of her many skills that needed to survive on her own. This was one of the reasons she had hated Katherine at first because she lied a lot but Blair understood her reasons.</p><p>For a moment, neither brother said anything, but then Elijah sighed deeply, “Perhaps I was too willing to condemn you. In the thousand years, we have been together, you have committed numerous unspeakable acts, but then again so has Rebekah, Kol and even I am not blameless.” It spoke volumes that a complete stranger could see Niklaus’ point of view yet he, as his brother, could not. It was definitely food for thought and it made him reconsider his words and actions.</p><p>Klaus’ gaze on Elijah softened, “And perhaps I was quick to anger. Know this, brother, I will protect my child no matter what,”</p><p>“And I will help you,” Elijah replied with conviction in his eyes. There was a very brief moment he had doubted Klaus’ intentions for the child but they no longer existed. Looking back, he saw the hurt in Niklaus’ eyes when accused and Elijah realised his mistake.<br/>Blair smirked and slowly backed out of the basement to leave the brothers alone.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>The morning had arrived and it had been Blair’s first night staying with the Mikaelson family. She had been extra vigilant and had strayed more of the scent suppressor on her wrists and even on her neck. She didn’t want to be attacked by any of the Mikaelsons just because they couldn’t keep their hunger under control. That morning, after soaking in the tub for hours, she was dressed in a black crop top, black with white stripe shorts with a matching belt. Along with her outfit, she wore a black leather jacket and black keen high boots with her hair looking fashionably tossed back.</p><p>“Good morning,” Blair greeted with a smirk as she walked into the living room. It was only Elijah at breakfast and he was dressed in another dashing and expensive dark suit that fit him perfectly.</p><p>Elijah didn’t look up from his newspaper, “It is nearly the afternoon,”</p><p>Blair looked over to the clock and noticed that he was right, “Well, afternoon then,” She said as she sauntered into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen, she waved her hand and set some of her magic to lose. Instantly, the coffee maker came alive, bread flew over to the toaster and jam flew out of the draw with a knife. She watched this all with a content smile, she loved magic.</p><p>Watching all this happen, Elijah became curious, “You use your magic quite frequently,”</p><p>“Why do anything when you have magic,” Blair answered back with a smirk. Her magic was like an extra set of hands, it was a part of her. If she didn’t have her magic, she wouldn’t have made it as far as she did.</p><p>Elijah said nothing as he turned back to his newspaper.</p><p>Once her toast was done, Blair used her magic to spread the jam and stir milk and sugar into her coffee. She then had it levitate over to her as she settled down to eat. It didn’t take her long to finish her two pieces of toast and coffee. Once she was done, she began walking to head back upstairs but was stopped when Elijah cleared his throat. She turned around and saw he was now stood up, watching her carefully. “Yes?” Blair said with an arched brow.</p><p>“There is just a small matter I need you to assist in,” Elijah said with a blank expression, “There is a young Witch in need of some tutelage,”</p><p>Blair’s eyes narrowed when she realised where this was going, “No,”</p><p>Elijah arched a brow, “No?”</p><p>“Yes, I said no,” Blair answered hotly, “Fae and Witches do not get on. I refuse to teach a Witch. Besides Fae magic and Witch magic are two different things,” Witches claimed that they drew their power from the earth and Fae’s drew their power from the light – two completely different elements. A Witch would never be able to comprehend Fae magic and Blair refused to willing spend time with a young Witch.</p><p>“Is that so?” Elijah commented lightly, “You are being allowed to stay here out of the courteousness of Niklaus with the only exception you do not allow your personal life to get in the way. I would say you do not get a say in the matter,” His stare was intense as if he was silently challenging her to go against his word.</p><p>Blair glowered, “I am protecting Hayley and her unborn child,”</p><p>“Yes but she doesn’t need your protection twenty-four-seven,” Elijah said dryly.</p><p>Blair’s lips thinned at his words as she knew them to be true. If her knowledge of the Queen was still correct, she would wait at least a week before she sent someone else. However, it would seem her only leverage is gone.</p><p>Taking steps towards her until he was inches away from her, Elijah’s stare became even more intense and it sent shivers down her spine. “Your reasons for coming here may be honourable, but I do not trust you completely. If you do anything that puts Hayley or that child in harm’s way, I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Clenching her jaw, Blair nodded her head stiffly. “Crystal,” She could tell that he meant every word and he would kill her. Blair was no fool, she knew he could kill her in a single heartbeat. He was an Original and one that was underestimated because he was seen as the honourable one but Blair could see the beast before her.</p><p>“Good,” Elijah said before he disappeared in a flash.</p><p>Once she was sure he was gone, she cursed out loud at her luck. She really regretted coming to New Orleans now but there was no way she could leave. Chloe wanted her to protect the unborn child and so she would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around an hour later, Blair stood outside the Church that housed Davina. It was a sunny day and so she had brought a pair of black cat-eye sunglasses. She stared at the Church in disdain, noting how dirty it seemed and almost regretted even coming there. However, she had no choice but to attend because Elijah had made his feelings very clear and she was smart enough not to get on his bad side. Blair knew that if she took even one step out of line, Elijah would make his feelings known and put her back in her place – but he would most likely kill her before she could even blink. But, she was determined to keep an eye on Hayley and so she had cast a little spell on the Wolf Girl. Now, Blair knew where Hayley was at any given moment and she could use her magic to transport herself to the location if she sensed there was danger. Blair walked into the Church, deciding to get this over with. She didn’t want to teach a Witch how to use magic but she had little choice. She found that she didn’t want to poke the beast that was Elijah Mikaelson.</p><p>As her heeled boots walked across the wooden floor, the sound echoed through the room as she made her way up the stairs. She sauntered up the stairs and stopped when she came across an opening that headed into a room – it didn’t even have a door. Blair looked in and saw a sixteen-year-old child, drawing on a canvas with pure concentration, her strokes short and long. She was half tempted to turn around and walk away but she knew she couldn’t. Mentally sighing, Blair was about to break the child’s concentration when something stopped her – she could feel very powerful magic coming from the girl. This detail caused Blair to watch the girl with a more critical eye. The child was young, far too young to be having that much power inside her and this sparked her interest. Blair easily recognised this child from her vision of the future and knew that she would play an important role in everything.</p><p>Blair knocked on the side of the open doorway and watched as Davina’s head snapped up to look at her. Davina stiffened when she saw Blair, causing the Fae to smirk. “Who are you?” Davina asked in fear as she took an instinctive step back.</p><p>“Elijah sent me,” Blair said as she ignored her question, “He said there was an untrained Witch that needed some help with magic,” Elijah had told her a few details before she left, though Blair would fully admit she didn’t listen to everything he said, she had tuned out after a minute of him talking. The only thing Blair knew was the girl’s name and that was because of her vision. She liked to make her own opinions about people because she found others to be too biased. </p><p>At the mention of the Original’s name, Davina relaxed. “Oh, are you a Witch?” She asked with wide, innocent eyes.</p><p>Blair smirked, “No,”</p><p>Davina looked at Blair in confusion, “Then, how can you help me?”</p><p>“Don’t be so ignorant to assume Witches are the only creature that can use magic,” Blair replied back dryly. That was the one thing she hated about Witches, they always assumed they owned magic and they were the only people who could use it.</p><p>Davina at least had the decency to look sheepish, “So, what does that make you?” She asked curiously. Her Coven hadn’t told her about any other creature that could use magic so this had caught her off guard.</p><p>“I’ll leave that to your imagination,” Blair answered with a smirk.</p><p>Realisation soon hit Davina as her eyes widened, “You’re the one that’s been using magic!” She exclaimed accusingly. This had been on her mind for ages as she couldn’t figure out who had used magic in the Quarter. Marcel had been asking and she had yet to give him an answer and she didn’t want to disappoint him. It was already bad enough she had let Elijah go when Marcel had entrusted her to find a way to kill an Original.</p><p>The smirk on Blair’s face grew wider, “Of course,”</p><p>“Then how come I can’t sense it?” Davina asked. She could sense whenever magic was being used except when it came to this woman who she had never met before.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “Your Coven relies upon ancestral magic. I do not.” In the four hundred years alive, she had come across two other Covens that used ancestral magic and both had left her with a bad taste in her mouth. This kind of magic rubbed her the wrong way, hence why she stayed away from them.</p><p>“Oh,” Davina said dumbly, showing just how inexperienced she is.</p><p>Blair walked further into the room, taking in the possessions Davina had with little interest. “So, how skilled would you say you are?” Blair asked, trying to assess where to begin with the child. She may have been ordered to complete this task but when she did something it was never half-arsed.</p><p>“It’s really good,” Davina lied, not wanting the woman to think of her as weak.</p><p>With an arched brow, Blair sent her a look filled with scepticism, “Really?” She wasn’t lying when she told Klaus and Elijah that she could spot liars. Everyone had a sign that gave them away – Klaus’ was harder to find than normal people but Davina was not a good lair, so her tell was more obvious. For starters, Davina bit her lip and averted her gaze which was the biggest signal of all. It was practically a flashing beacon, begging for Blair to expose her on her lie. </p><p>Davina nodded her head, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Then do something,” Blair challenged with a bored expression, one that irked Davina.</p><p>Thinning her lips together, Davina narrowed her gaze and threw her hands up, sending the hoard of books in Blair’s direction. Blair sighed deeply and watched as the books flew towards her as if she was uninterested – which she was. Blair flicked her finger and the books stopped dead in mid-air uselessly. Davina looked at her and gasped.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Davina asked with wide eyes. No one had managed to stop her power before, especially not so easily.</p><p>Blair flicked her wrists and sent the books back to their original place, “Your control is weak which is why my magic was able to overpower yours.” The spell held a lot of power inside it and if she hadn’t intervened, the books would have hit her and done actual damage. If Davina was able to harness the full capacity of her powers then she would be dangerous.</p><p>For the first time in months, Davina felt powerless and she didn’t like this feeling. “Teach me,” She demanded with determination in her eyes. She wanted to learn how to utilise this power so she could fight back against her own Coven if they found her.</p><p>“In time, young one,” Blair said, “But first, I want you to tell me how you got three others Witch’s power inside you,” From her time spent with Davina, she had been grasping at her magic as if trying to distinguish it. Blair could differentiate four magical signatures that presided inside of Davina, one of them being her own but the other three were foreign and didn’t belong to her. They were subdued for now but Blair had a strong suspicion it wasn’t going to stay like that for long. </p><p>Davina’s gaze narrowed, “How do I know you aren’t going to get the Witches?”</p><p>Blair scoffed, “Yeah right, I hate Witches. You’re lucky I am even here.” If she had a choice in the matter, she would have spent the day shopping or torturing Raphael but instead, she got to spend the day with a child. Fun.</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Davina demanded.</p><p>“Because I was forced to,” Blair answered back dryly.</p><p>For a moment neither one said anything and just stared at one another. Blair could see the defiance in Davina’s eyes and was amused by it. For a young one, she had spirit. Eventually, it was Davina that looked away first and she sighed deeply. “I am a Harvest girl. The Harvest Ritual is a ceremony that is performed by my Coven to strengthen the connection between the living Witches of New Orleans and their deceased Ancestors, from whom they draw their magical power. It is such an honour to be picked and I was so happy when I was chosen,” Davina scoffed at her own ignorance of the subject, “Four girls are chosen and we are sacrificed. When I found this out, I freaked out and I didn’t want to go through with it. Marcel stopped the ritual by taking me away but the other three girls had been sacrificed and their magic passed through me, thereby interrupting the ritual. Marcel has hidden me away ever since,” Davina’s eyes welled up with tears as she thought about her three friends that had been murdered mercilessly.<br/>Blair was silent for a moment as she took in her words. Everything Davina had said made sense considering what her vision had shown her. Blair had seen the Harvest Ritual completed when Davina died – something she knew would need to happen if the events she had seen did come true. With her gift, Blair had realised her visions were never set in stone because people’s decisions can change very easily but more times than not, her visions came true.</p><p>“So, are you going to teach me,” Davina said as she shook off her tears.</p><p>“No,” Blair said as she turned around and walked away. She ignored Davina’s shouting for her to come back and even the huge spike of magic as she left the Church.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Blair arrived back in the manor, where she had sensed Hayley was presiding. Through her magic, she had felt how Hayley had visited the Bayou but she was reassured when Elijah had gone with her. The moment Blair walked into the manor, Elijah appeared from another room and when he saw Blair, he arched a brow at her questioningly.</p><p>“That wasn’t long,” Elijah commented as he looked down at his expensive wristwatch. He had assumed that Blair would take much longer in training up Davina and now he wondered if the Fae had even paid the little Witch a visit.</p><p>“She can’t be taught,” Blair said as she made her way past the Original and tried to head towards the basement. However, she only made it two steps before Elijah appeared in front of her again, blocking her way with his larger frame.</p><p>“What could that possibly mean?” Elijah inquired curiously.</p><p>Blair’s lips thinned, “Her magic is unstable because she had three other Witch’s power inside her. Her own magic is messed up because of this sudden boost and so training her would be useless. She’s like a ticking time bomb ready to go at a moment’s notice.”</p><p>Elijah opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted when Klaus waltzed in. “But that’s why we need her, love.” The smirk on Klaus’ face unnerved Blair because she could see the mischief behind it.</p><p>“She is a child,” Blair shot back.</p><p>In a flash, Klaus was in front of her, the amusement in his eyes now gone and all that was left was cold wickedness. “You are all children to me. I am a thousand years old and if I want her power, I will have it,” His hands twitched as if he was ready to put a hole in her chest cavity, something Blair didn’t doubt he would do.</p><p>“Niklaus,” Elijah tensed, ready to intervene if his brother became violent.</p><p>However, Blair wasn’t one to back down easily and instead, she glared fiercely. “I am not here to do your dirty work. I am here for that child and to make sure the Queen doesn’t get her hands on the child or Hayley.” Magic pulsed under her skin as she readied herself for a fight. She refused to back down to an overgrown child or bow to his whims as he wasn’t her leader – she was ruled by no one but herself.</p><p>Klaus smirked, “Oh yes, I remember Fae are meant to have a weakness for children – not just iron.” The way his blue eyes flashed in cold fury warned Blair about the veiled threat in his words. He knew her weakness and he had no qualms about exploiting them when it suited him.</p><p>Blair scoffed, “Goodness no, I hate children. I just have morals,” She flashed him a sarcastic smirk. Klaus’ words weren’t wrong, Fae did love children and this was where rumours had surfaced about them stealing children. This wasn’t the case but of course, Witches had twisted the Fae’s story into something evil.</p><p>“Enough,” Elijah stepped in as he stood between Klaus and Blair knowing that a fight was imminent with the way they were going. The moment he stepped in, Klaus and Blair took a step back from one another but they still continued to glare at one another. “We have more pressing matters to contend with, Niklaus,” He shot his younger brother a meaningful look, one that made Klaus smirk and relax. </p><p> </p><p>Huffing to herself, Blair turned around to walk away but stopped and turned her head. “If you want Davina on your side then you need to be more cunning. Ruling people by fear will get you nowhere and it just drives people away,” She shot one last glance in Elijah’s direction before she walked away and entered the basement.</p><p>Klaus frowned at her words as a wave of anger filled him whereas Elijah watched her leave in interest as his lips curled into a smile. He could count on one hand the number of people that had stood up to his brother had lived to tell the tale. However, Elijah could not deny that her words were true and only wished that his brother would listen. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she surprised him.</p><p>Blair arrived down in the basement and vanished the concealment charm over Raphael, no longer needing it as Klaus and Elijah had left the manor so she didn’t need to fear them coming down. She didn’t know what they were doing but it must have been something big for Klaus to look that excited. Blair could feel that Hayley was in her room and Rebecca wasn’t even in the manor to begin with – something she had noticed for a while. It seemed as though Rebecca was doing something behind Klaus and Elijah’s back but she didn’t care as she refused to get involved in their drama. Blair was there for the baby and that was it. She would sooner see Klaus perish than help him but unfortunately she couldn’t have her way.</p><p>With a wave of her hand, Blair’s magic picked up Raphael’s body and stuck it to the wall like she had done in the alleyway a few days ago. With the second wave of her hand, Blair lifted the sleeping spell that she had cast on him and watched as he slowly came out of his comatose state with glee.</p><p>Raphael groaned as he heavily opened his eyes, “W-where… am I?”</p><p>“In a basement,” Blair answered blandly as she watched him struggle. The feeling in his body would be coming back to him and she watched as he struggled in his binds only to be unsuccessful.</p><p>At the resistance of his movement, Raphael became more alert. “What’s going on? Why have I been bound again?” He demanded as he glared at Blair, waiting for her to answer his questions impatiently.</p><p>Blair smirked, “We’re going to have a little fun, Raphael,” Her smirk grew wider as Raphael’s eyes filled with horror and fear. She had a lot of ideas and a lot of pent up rage – from the Queen or Klaus, she wasn’t sure. Either way, she was going to vent those feelings.</p><p>“I won’t break. I was taught by Tumas,” Raphael spat out.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Blair said as she casually shrugged her shoulders. She was counting on this fact and he just made this even more enjoyable for her. Tumas always trained his warriors to be able to withstand torture in case they were captured by enemies – but what they weren’t expecting was for a Fae to administer the torture. Blair knew all the weak points of a Fae and she planned to exploit that.</p><p>Raphael shivered on the wall in fear. Blair reached to her thigh and pulled out the iron knife from under her shorts. The moment Raphael saw the blade, he tensed as he hissed in fear. “How can you withstand it?!” He shrieked in pain and yet he hadn’t been touched by the iron.</p><p>“I’ve built up a tolerance,” Blair answered smugly. It wasn’t easy, but after many years she had finally built up enough tolerance where she could have it strapped to be her thigh and not be bothered by it. However, it still affected her if she ingested it or if it touched her directly. Raphael looked at her in disbelief and it was one Blair revelled in. Blair walked up to him and waved the knife around teasingly. “What, they haven’t taught you to resist iron yet?” She asked tauntingly even know she already knew the answer.<br/>Glaring at her, Raphael spat out, “You bitch, you already know the answer!”</p><p>Blair hummed in agreement, not deterred by his answer. In the Forrest the Fae community had made their home, there was no iron for miles. It was completely free of iron and thus made their tolerance for the substance non-existent. “Well, I suppose they should have prepared you better,” She said as she pressed the iron blade onto his face.</p><p>Raphael screeched as the iron made contact with his skin, the iron burning him viciously. His whole body sung in agony as it begged to be away from the iron. It was bad enough it just being near him, the smell knocked him sick but to have it touch him was torture.</p><p>Blair counted in her head to ten before she removed the blade and watched in satisfaction as he slumped forward as much as her magic allowed him to. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She asked mockingly.</p><p>Looking up, Raphael glared at her, “What do you even want?!” His voice was sharp in anger and pain, something that pleased Blair immensely.</p><p>“You killed Chloe,” Blair answered back plainly, “You have to pay,”</p><p>Raphael scoffed, “She deserved it. She betrayed the Queen, you know what happens when Fae do that,”</p><p>Blair nodded her head slowly, “I do, but sending it to me in a box was overkill,” The fact Chloe had been killed was a tragedy and one that Blair mourned. But even she knew there would be consequences for Chloe when she was found out. Blair knew better than anyone what the Queen was like but the fact the bitch had sent the severed head of her childhood friend was another matter altogether. That was a power play, the Queen was trying to show that she was still in control and Blair refused to relinquish that back after so long away.</p><p>“Good move though, you’ve got to admit,” Raphael replied back with a smirk as if he was heavily amused.</p><p>This caused Blair to pause for a moment. “What has she done to you?” Blair asked softly, her rage instantly leaving her. This was not Raphael – at least not the one that she knew before she was excommunicated. The Raphael she had known was shy, a dork and a loveable idiot but the Raphael that hung before her was completely different and quite frankly, a douchebag. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that something wasn’t right about this whole situation. Before she hadn’t seen the obviously glaring signs because of her rage but now that she had a few days to think and stew over the matter, Blair realised how wrong it was.</p><p>Raphael frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Putting her blade back in its belt on her thigh, Blair moved forward until she was inches away from Raphael. Raphael attempted to struggle when she got closer but she ignored him and grabbed his face with her left hand. Blair held his face and looked into his dark eyes but saw nothing. She was about to move away when she saw it which caused her to gasp. “That bitch!” Blair shouted out in anger, the rage coming back once more and it was all directed towards the Queen.</p><p>“What?” Raphael asked in confusion.</p><p>However, Blair could not answer as she was too angry.  Just when she thought the Queen couldn’t sink any lower, she outdid herself. Not every Fae had a special ability but some did and they were usually unique to that Fae but there had been instances were Fae had similar powers but not exactly the same. Blair’s power was clairvoyance and half the time she could command when she had visions but it came at a cost. Usually, gifted Fae was considered more highly compared to none gifted Fae. Chloe did not have a gift and neither did Raphael but the Queen did. The Queen’s power was completely unique for a Fae as she could control people’s minds which were very similar to Vampire’s compulsion. Her power was not common knowledge, at least it wasn’t when Blair left but it made her wonder what else the Queen had been up to in her absence. Instead of answering him, Blair stretched out her hand until it touched Raphael’s head. “Sorry about this Raphael, but it needs to be done,” Her magic pulsed under her command as she forced it into Raphael’s mind. The moment he felt Blair’s magic touch him, Raphael screamed out as he tried to get away. It felt like someone was forcing a metal bar into his head and the pressure was too much, it was painful.</p><p>Hours passed before Blair re-emerged from the basement. In that time, she had spent a lot of time in Raphael’s mind, trying to undo all the damage that the Queen had done. Raphael’s mind had been a mess and it was a wonder he was able to function at all. The poor Fae didn’t even know who he was anymore and Blair made it her mission to rid him of the Queen’s control. However, Blair had spent her magic for the day and now she was feeling exhausted, something she didn’t like. Blair didn’t like overextending her magic because it was dangerous especially in her situation but she had little choice. Knowing that she just needed to sleep it off made her feel better and that’s what she intended to do. She didn’t care that it wasn’t night time yet, she would go for a nap. However, when she came up from the basement, she wasn’t expecting to hear shouting.</p><p>Blair turned her head and listened. Her hearing wasn’t as advanced as Vampires but was better than humans. She could hear Klaus shouting – no surprise there – but she could also hear Rebekah shouting and Elijah’s voice. Blair frowned, she had thought Rebekah left but it appeared as though she was wrong and that’s when her eyes rolled. From her visions, Blair had seen Rebekah gallivanting with Marcel and she assumed that’s who they were arguing about. Blair turned around and headed towards the door, not wanting to risk any one of them noticing her while they were so fired up. When Blair opened the door, she noticed Hayley sat on the steps.</p><p>“Didn’t want to be near the fighting?” Blair asked as she closed the door behind her. She stood on the mansions large stone porch, placing a hand on her hip.</p><p>Hayley turned her head, not surprised to see the Fae. “No, they’re too loud,” With her advance hearing, she could hear every word that was being exchanged and it exasperated her. It was moments like these that really made her reconsider her choices.<br/>Blair spared a glance into the house with a frown, “Anything interesting?” She was sure there was loads of animosity between the siblings. She didn’t know them but she knew of them, they were famous in the supernatural community. However, because most of them hadn’t been seen for a long time, they were believed to be a myth.</p><p>“Apparently, Rebekah has paired up with Marcel, the King of this city,” Hayley explained with an unimpressed expression, “He’s an old flame of Rebekah’s and someone who Klaus considered a son. They conspired against Klaus to have him locked away but it didn’t work.” When Elijah and Klaus had come back from Marcel’s, they had been covered in blood. From what she could gather, there had been a fight for control and they had won. However, the siblings had seen Rebekah hidden in the back and now Rebekah was trying to apologise for her mistake, but it wasn’t being received very well. Elijah was trying to mediate but it wasn’t working. </p><p>“Damn,” Blair muttered, “I knew they were complicated but this is a mess,” She was aware that they had their issues, Katherine had taken to telling her about all the things she had learned about the Originals and Blair had concluded that they were all screwed up. However, seeing it happen in person was very different from hearing stories about them.</p><p>Hayley grinned slightly but didn’t argue her words.</p><p>Just then, the front door slammed open and Klaus walked out with Elijah right behind him. Blair was about to say something but stopped when she noticed how thunderous Klaus’ expression was and how wary Elijah seemed. “You’re coming with me, little Wolf,” Klaus said as he walked over to his car.</p><p>Hayley looked at him in exasperation, “Why would I go anywhere with you?”</p><p>Klaus stopped for a moment and turned around, his expression cold, “Because Hayley, that child that you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose,” He turned back around and opened the car door, “As will anyone else that will stop you getting in this car,” He sent a pointed look to Elijah and then to Blair, who arched her brow at him.</p><p>Elijah sighed lowly, “Hayley, would you please get in the car? We are moving residence,” He explained, hoping this explanation may calm any nerves she may have. In the mood, Klaus was in he wouldn’t explain anything and just demand.</p><p>Hayley hesitated for a moment before she stood up and got into the car. Klaus shut the car door and then looked to Blair, “If you claim to be here for Hayley then I suggest you get in this car also,” The glower that Klaus sent in her direction was fierce, almost as if he was challenging her on her intentions.</p><p>Blair smirked, not one to shy away from a challenge, “Of course,” With her head held high, Blair walked over to the car and got in on the other side. Not too long after she got in, Klaus got in the driver’s seat and Elijah in the passenger seat in the front. As they drove off, Blair turned her head and looked back. She could see Rebekah looking out the window with a forlorn expression. Ignoring the female Original, Blair mentally noted how she would need to move Raphael into their residence soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day </p><p>It was the next evening and Blair was in her new room in the French Quarter organising everything. Klaus had been very generous in sending the movers over to collect all their stuff but Blair didn’t like the thought of people touching her stuff so she did it herself. Blair had gone back and moved Raphael so no one found him. Now, he was tucked away in the basement of their new house protected with magic so no one could find him. Looking around her new room, she noted how the space wasn’t as large as the one she had commandeered in the mansion but it was elegant and she liked it. It had a king-sized canopy bed with multiple wardrobes to hold all her clothes and a huge mirror. The walls were a white brick colour and the carpets were soft and red. However, Blair’s favourite part of the room was the balcony and double glass doors that led onto it. The balcony overlooked the city, giving her a great view and one she couldn’t wait to appreciate with a glass of wine. She knew she probably should have taken for a room with less window space in case the Hunter found her but she loved it too much to change it. She may hate Klaus and he may act like a brute but he did have taste and she could appreciate that.</p><p>It had been a busy day ever since Klaus and Elijah had taken back New Orleans, not that Blair cared. Elijah had informed her about the Vampires visiting the home and Blair had stayed away, not leaving her room. She had made sure to reapply her scent blocker because she didn’t want any rogue Vampires finding their way to her because then she would have to kill them. Klaus had only just got his city back, she didn’t need to kill off any of his subjects because they got curious – yet. Also, Klaus had been very clear that he wanted very few people to know of her existence as he still wanted that edge in case anything happened. Blair had no idea what was going on down there but nor did she care so she didn’t ask. She was sure she would find out what he was planning soon enough.</p><p>Sitting on her bed, Blair pulled out a burner phone and dialled a number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. “Almost thought he caught you,” The voice said making Blair smirk.</p><p>“He wishes,” Blair answered back haughtily, “Got anything for me?”</p><p>“Hm,” The male voice hummed to himself before he answered. “Depends on where you are,”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “You know I can’t tell you, Callum,” Blair couldn’t really make any connections due to her situation but Callum was persistent and he was useful. He seemed to want to help her so she let him. One of the lessons Katherine taught her was to build a support network who can act as her eyes and ears around the globe and Blair had managed just that. Callum and his group worked for her and she paid them generously for their service. Through them, she had managed to evade the Hunter for a long time and she had managed to put a lot of distance between herself and him. She had met Callum nearly 150 years ago by complete accident but it had worked out in her favour. The deal was that she would pay him generously but he could never know where her exact location was. The fewer people that knew the better.</p><p>“Worth a shot,” Callum sighed on the other line. Vaguely, Blair could hear him typing away at his computer, “Well I have some good news and bad news, which one do you want first?”</p><p>Frowning, Blair closed her eyes, “Give me the bad news,”</p><p>“The trial you left back in India didn’t last long and he’s realised you’re not there,” Callum answered.</p><p>Blair held back a curse. She thought the clues she left was a good one but it appears it wasn’t good enough to fool the Hunter. Every so often, Blair would leave false trial along the way to confuse the Hunter to give her more time in some places and allow her to build the gap between them. She liked to stay at least three steps ahead of him, anything less made her feel uncomfortable. “And the good news?” She needed some good news after that.</p><p>Callum seemed to grin over the phone, “He bought the trial you left in Sydney. That should take him some time to decode,”</p><p>Blair laughed, feeling a sense of triumph, now this really was good news. “That’s amazing. Just what I needed to hear. I’ll send over double, you guys deserve it,” The trial she left in Sydney should keep the Hunter occupied for a while, at least a few months a best. Even then, it would take the Hunter some time to realise where she was and America was a big place. As long as everything went to plan, she could actually relax for a little bit. This also gave her a chance to focus on her other issue – protecting Hayley and the unborn child.</p><p>“Always good to hear. I’ll update you in a few days if anything changes,” Callum said before he hung up the phone.</p><p>Falling back into the bed, she stared up at the ceiling and smiled widely. She felt a sense of freedom that she didn’t get to feel often. Blair didn’t like setting too many false clues because then that would be predictable and he would learn her patterns. The less the Hunter knew about her the better and then he wouldn’t be able to predict her movements. This was why she always changed her glamour every time she arrived at a new city and picked her new residence at random. She didn’t want to unconsciously make a pattern that he might detect. She considered this news as a win. However, Blair kept in mind that she couldn’t be arrogant about this small victory. She needed to air on the side of caution because the last time she became complacent it resulted in her nearly getting caught and left her with a scar on her hip that no magic could heal. That scar only added to the collection that she had on her real body and not the glamour she used.</p><p>A sudden and sharp knock on the door alerted Blair back to earth as she looked at the door. The door handle jingled as someone tried to enter but the door never gave way. “Blair, it’s me,” Hayley said from the other side.</p><p>For a moment, Blair considered not answering the Wolf Girl. She could hear the frustration in her voice and mentally debated if she wanted to deal with it. As time had gone on Hayley seemed to think that Blair cared about her problems and it was so exhausting listening to her complain. With a wave of her hand, Blair used her magic and opened the door. Hayley stood on the other side, clear frustration on her face. With the door now open, Hayley attempted to step into the room but found that she couldn’t. She looked at the doorway with a frown and tried to walk in again but she was met with resistance. It felt like there was a force field stopping her. She looked to Blair, “Why can’t I enter?”</p><p>“Magic,” Blair answered simply as she sat up in bed, “I cast a spell on the door so no one can enter my room unless I give them permission,” It worked very similarly to how Vampires couldn’t enter properties without permission from the owner. It was a spell of her own creation and one that she was very proud of. However, one of the downsides of this spell was that permission couldn’t be rescinded so Blair was very cautious about who she let in her room. She could count on one hand how many people had this permission and it was Katherine and Chloe.</p><p>“Well let me in, I need to talk with you,” Hayley demanded.  </p><p>For a moment, Blair considered not letting her in but then decided against it because she had a feeling Hayley would throw a massive tantrum and she didn’t want to deal with that because it would alert Elijah. She had noticed that Elijah was acting as Hayley’s protector and it repulsed her. Eventually, Blair sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fine. Hayley, you can come in,”</p><p>Cautiously, Hayley stepped her foot in and was not met with any resistance. Happy, she walked further into the room and closed the door behind her. “I need your help,” She said, looking down at the Fae on her bed.</p><p>Blair resisted groaning, “Whatever it is, my answer is no,” She had a feeling Hayley was coming to ask for a favour, everyone always did at some point. She was the only person there that could use magic freely and so would be asked to do anything that required magic.</p><p>Hayley glared at her, incensed. “I haven’t even said anything.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Blair said dismissively.</p><p>“Klaus has ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel’s crew. You have to help them,” Hayley argued. When she was in the Bayou the other day, she had found the book that noted down the birthdays of Werewolves, and one of the names matched her birthday. She knew that they were her people and there seemed to be a Wolf following her, almost as if it was protecting her. She needed to protect them from this assault otherwise she would never fully understand her connection to the Wolves.<br/>“And what’s your position in all this?” Blair asked, warily. This hunt could spell trouble and could make protecting Hayley an issue. If Klaus wasn’t aiding in protecting Hayley then she needed to think of a new plan – may be getting her out of New Orleans and hiding her somewhere safe. Blair specialised in hiding from malicious creatures and felt confident she would hide Hayley from Klaus.</p><p>Hayley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “I have been deemed safe by the all-mighty Klaus,”</p><p>“Then I don’t care,” Blair replied.</p><p>Hayley glared at her but then her gaze softened, “All my life, I’ve wanted to know who my real family were, and just as I find out where they are, in the Bayou, Klaus orders to have them killed. Elijah and Rebekah have already agreed to help. Please, help my people,” They had approached her after the meeting and had wanted to whisk her away somewhere safe after they had deemed Klaus too unstable. Hayley had refused but asked them to protect the Wolves but she knew their chances of succeeding would be even greater if they had magic on their side.</p><p>Blair’s face was a complete blank of emotion. “I do not care what is going to happen to them. All I care about is making sure the Queen doesn’t get that baby,” She looked down at Hayley’s stomach where the miracle baby was.</p><p>“And what happens to me after the baby is born?” Hayley demanded her from tensing. She’d had a similar conversation with Klaus and it only further infuriated her.  </p><p>Blair shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t care what happens to you after that.”</p><p>Hurt flashed in Hayley’s eyes for a moment before she stormed out of the room in a huff, nearly tearing the door off its hinges.</p><p>Blair sighed, “You could have at least shut the door!” With her magic, the door closed on its own. For good measure, Blair magically locked the door. She had a feeling she had just got on Hayley’s bad side, not that she cared, but she’d rather not take her chances. The sooner Hayley realised they were not friends the better.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Around an hour had passed and Blair was wandering the Quarter. Hayley had locked herself up in her room, no doubt sulking and that gave Blair a chance to get a break from the woman. She was going to head down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when she walked past one of the many bedroom doors and she sense a new magical signature in the house, one of which she recognised. Peeking inside the room, Blair saw Davina with loads of boxes surrounding her as if she was moving in. Seeing the Witch made her mentally groan and she felt the need to dash off before Davina saw her but she decided against it. Now, she was curious to know what the little Witch was doing in the French Quarter. The last she was aware, Davina was hidden away in the attic by Marcel but it seemed Klaus had wanted the Witch closer so he could watch her.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Blair asked as she sauntered into the room.</p><p>Davina looked up and her eyes widened, “What are you doing here?!” She hadn’t expected to see the woman again, though she really wanted to. There was no other person who could teach her magic and she would have run after Blair but she couldn’t leave the Church.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “I live here and it looks like you do too,” She looked around at all the moving boxes with disdain. She had half a mind to move out because she didn’t want to be near the young Witch but she needed to stay close to Hayley and the baby.</p><p>Davina fell silent for a moment, she seemed to be contemplating something and eventually made up her mind. “Is it true?”</p><p>“You’re going to need to be more specific, kid,” Blair replied back with an arched brow. She could see the tension in Davina’s face and knew something was eating her up inside.</p><p>“Is Agnes dead?” Davina asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Before, Hayley had come into her room and had dropped this bombshell and she hadn’t believed it. Davina had a very hard time trusting people and she thought Hayley was just there to stir up trouble and make her doubt Marcel but she needed to know the truth. Even Josh had confirmed this but she was still sceptical.</p><p>For a second, Blair said nothing. The name sounded familiar and made her think back as to why. Blair snapped her fingers when realisation dawned on her. “Oh, the Witch Elijah killed. Yeah, she’s been dead for a couple of days,” Agnes was the Witch that had pricked Sophie with a dark object and nearly lost Hayley her baby if Blair hadn’t intervened. She was pretty certain that Elijah killed Agnes, he had heavily implied that he would before he went to join Klaus. Then, she had smelt blood on him when he came back to the mansion.</p><p>Davina paled at her words. “T-then I am safe. Agnes was the last living Elder. Why didn’t Marcel tell me?” She sat down on the bed, the news had shocked her so much she felt numb to everything. She was free to leave, she didn’t need to fear the Elder Witches because there weren’t any.</p><p>“Because you’re his secret weapon against the Witches.” Blair answered bluntly, her tone making Davina flinch, “He’s using you, just like Klaus is going to use you.” The Hybrid had made it very clear that he planned to use Davina’s powers no matter what. Blair suspected that the only reason he hadn’t come for her powers yet was that she fought back whereas Davina was a sitting duck, just waiting to be manipulated by the next tyrant. She did have her suspicions it wouldn’t take long before Klaus made his demands.</p><p>At her words, Davina wanted to argue back and defend Marcel but she stopped herself. The woman in front of her had not lied to her before, she’d been brutally honest to the point it stung. The woman had magic so there was no need for her to manipulate Davina. However, it was the reality of her words that hurt the worst. “I can’t stay here. I am not going to be their puppet anymore,” Tears stung her eyes but she tried to force them away, not wanting to appear weak in front of this woman.</p><p>With a frown on her face, Blair saw the utter betrayal in Davina’s young eyes and it resonated with her. Once upon a time, she had been in Davina’s position and it made her uncomfortable. Blair wanted to walk out but she found she couldn’t – she didn’t want to. “I’ll help you,” Before she could stop herself, Blair blurted this out and then she mentally cursed herself.</p><p>Davina stared at her in surprise, “Really? Why would you help me?”</p><p>Slowly, Blair smirked, “Klaus has got his way for too long, it’ll be fun to mess with him,” This was not the only reason but she wasn’t going to spill her guts to a foetus that she barely knew. She wanted to prevent what she saw happening in her vision and she thought getting Davina out of New Orleans and Ancestral magic would do the trick. “But you need to leave this place. You’ll be a sitting duck here,” She began to think of places to go, wondering where Davina could hide in the meantime. She needed to be far away from Klaus and Marcel’s influence. </p><p>“I know a woman who might help me,” Davina said, her eyes lighting up when she remembered Camille. Camille had been really lovely to her in the past, Davina knew she would help if she asked.</p><p>Blair nodded her head, “Pack a few of your belongings, we’re heading out now,” The quicker she got Davina out the better. There was no time to waste, there was no telling what could happen if they delayed this any longer. If Klaus found out what she had planned then she didn’t doubt for a moment that he would kill her.</p><p>At such a fast pace, Davina was up and packing a bag of the essentials she would need. One of her essentials was her precious violin, luckily Josh had brought that over when he visited her. Davina would have asked him to leave with her but he couldn’t risk being seen by Klaus. As she packed, she realised she would need to leave her other stuff behind or come back for it when she was settled elsewhere. Blair watched as she did this and made a mental note to magically lock the door when she left so all the stuff Davina left behind was safe.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Davina had lead Blair to where Camille lived using some low level magic. It was dark and now the Vampires without daylight rings had come out to play and so Blair needed to play it safe. Using her magic, Blair had cloaked them both so no one would detect that they had left the mansion. This cloaking magic gave Davina peace of mind that no Witches could see them and this made her feel safe. Eventually, they made it to an apartment and Davina knocked on the door frantically, nervously fidgeting at the door.</p><p>“Maybe she isn’t in,” Davina said when no one answered the door.</p><p>Blair was about to agree and take Davina to her old hotel room but then she stopped. She could hear someone on the other side of the door. “No, I think she is in.” With her supernatural hearing, she could hear music playing in the background, it was soft and delicate.</p><p>Davina knocked on the door louder but still, no one answered the door.</p><p>Impatient, Blair waved her hand and the door was forced open. She couldn’t be away too long from the mansion otherwise others would be become suspicious, especially when they discovered Davina was no longer there. Davina stared at Blair in shock but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the apartment as if she owned it. Davina quickly followed behind her, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Camille?” Davina called out as she walked into the apartment. The woman appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties, an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled back, exposing her strong jawline. Blair mentally cursed when she saw the woman, it was another person from her vision. It seemed she really couldn’t escape her vision. </p><p>The moment Davina saw her, she ran up her. “Camille! I need your help!”</p><p>Camille looked down at the young Witch and frowned, “I’m sorry, do I know you? And how did you get into my apartment?!” Her voice raised in panic as she stared at Blair and Davina in bewilderment. She had been packing to leave New Orleans when she heard someone calling out for her. The fact that she lived alone made her panic and she rushed to find out what happened.</p><p>“You’ve been compelled,” Davina said, disappointment in her voice, “But I can fix it. But it’s going to hurt,” She raised her hand at Camille who looked at her in confusion. She didn’t want to hurt Camille since she was one of the only people that had been genuinely kind to her but there was no other way to break the compulsion.</p><p>Blair stepped up behind Davina, “You can do it in a way that doesn’t hurt her completely,”</p><p>Davina looked at her, “Can I?”</p><p>“Yes,” Blair answered, “I want you to use that magic and peek inside her brain but don’t touch anything,”</p><p>Turning to face Camille, who seemed too shocked to say anything, Davina raised her hand and peaked into Camille’s mind. It was foggy, just like Josh’s had been when she tried to erase Klaus’ compulsion. “It’s like there is a shadow in her mind,” Davina said as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Blair nodded her head, it was a fair assessment. “Now, with your magic, I want you to gently touch that shadow,” Blair instructed, her eyes trained on Camille. With her magic, she had silently frozen Camille in place so she didn’t run or make any sudden movements. She didn’t need anyone or anything distracting Davina while she was inside Camille’s brain. The brain was a very fragile organ and any sudden movements could accidentally cause irreparable damage. Davina was powerful and the damage she could accidentally do was concerning. </p><p>Following Blair’s instruction, Davina gently cast her magic towards the shadow and lightly touched it. The shadow shuddered under her touch but didn’t move any further. “It’s not working,” Davina said in frustration. Before the Harvest fiasco, her control over her magic had been excellent but now she felt like a fledging again and she hated it.</p><p>“That’s okay, the fact that it hasn’t moved just shows how powerful the compulsion is. Add a little more force,” Blair said as she watched everything with a critical eye. In the past she had removed compulsion from minds plenty of times, it had taken her some time to find a method that wasn’t painful and she wanted to spare Davina that trouble of trial and error. </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Davina pushed against the shadow and finally, it seemed to move. Camille gasped at the uncomfortable sensation in her head as her memories started to come back to her. Feeling the shadow recede made Davina feel a sense of triumph and accidentally made her push harder than she should have.</p><p>Blair placed a hand on Davina’s shoulder. “Pull back,” She hissed lowly when Camille screamed out in pain.</p><p>Davina’s eyes snapped open as she pulled back in shock. She hadn’t realised she had pushed too hard until Blair’s words pulled her back. Once she felt like she was back in control, she went back to pushing back the shadow in Camille’s brain.</p><p>As she did this, Blair looked at the nearby clock and noticed how late it was. She needed to get back to the mansion and cover Davina’s tracks. She needed to at least give the young Witch a few hours head start before Klaus and Marcel hunted after her. No doubt they would tear up the city to look for her and she did not want to be caught up in the crossfire. As long as she stayed out of the way she would be fine. If they attacked she would handle them. “Keep going like that. I’ll send Josh to you,” Blair said as she backed away. Davina had mentioned the Vampire on the walk there and knew he would be the best companion for her. She couldn’t stay with Davina but she could give her a chance to get out. From what Davina had told her, Josh had no loyalty to Marcel or Klaus and that made him the perfect companion.</p><p>Davina stopped and turned to her, “But I need you!”</p><p>Blair shook her head, “You’re doing just fine on your own. Just remember to be patient, compulsion is deeply rooted in the brain and it cannot be rushed. To help jog her memory, grab some of the items in her apartment,” She felt like she should complement the girl but it felt weird and so she decided against it. Instead, she reached into her pocket and passed her a burner phone, “Use this if you need me.”</p><p>Davina watched as Blair walked out of the apartment feeling a sense of sadness. She had wanted Blair to stay, she had enjoyed the woman teaching her magic as she had been a good teacher, better than some in her Coven. But, she understood Blair wouldn’t watch her constantly. Inhaling deeply, Davina turned back to Camille and pocketed the phone, determined to give back her memories that Klaus stole away. Once they were safe, Davina would call Blair and update her on what was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning had arrived without incident and Davina had yet to be discovered missing. However, Blair knew it wouldn’t take long before it was revealed. Marcel was protective of the young Witch and Klaus would be able to smell her absent scent when they realised she wasn’t sulking away in her room like they all assumed. Blair had made sure to stay out of their way, but not too much to make it look like she was avoiding them because then that would look suspicious.</p><p>For the day, Blair was dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans with white crochet, a white off the shoulder and a pair of brown sandals. She walked out of her room and near the courtyard of the Abattoir and noticed Hayley and Rebekah stood around talking lowly to one another. Hayley seemed to be holding a dress, one that was meant for the Annual Harvest Girls Festival and Rebekah was looking for one of her own. This conversation did not look pleasant and Hayley appeared uncomfortable – so naturally Blair wanted to be included. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Blair asked, watching as loads of Vampires paraded around the Abattoir. There wasn’t usually this amount of people in the compound and she had a suspicion as to why they were there.</p><p>Rebekah turned to the Fae, “Davina is missing and it’s Hayley’s fault,”</p><p>Blair glanced at Hayley, who refused to even look at her. “Oh?” Inwardly, she smirked at her luck. No one knew that she had been involved with Davina’s escape. “How do you lose a Witch?”</p><p>“Walked right out the front door, apparently,” Rebekah said with a frown as if she couldn’t believe it either.</p><p>“All I did was tell her that Agnes was dead,” Hayley crossed her arms and huffed. “I was just telling her the truth,”</p><p>“And now she’s gone,” Rebekah replied back dryly and then glanced back. Klaus and Marcel were stood next to each other, talking amongst one another. “Just look at them. The boys are back together,” There was a bitterness in her tone, one that was filled with jealously, especially the glare she was sending to Marcel. “Just wait, Elijah will join them and then they will be unstoppable,”</p><p>Blair said nothing as she watched them. There was a tension in the Abattoir that was palpable and it was almost uncomfortable. Klaus appeared ready to tear someone’s throat out and Marcel seemed concerned – genuinely concerned. This expression of emotion made Blair frown and then scowl.</p><p>Rebekah sent the Fae a glance, “I am surprised they haven’t come to you yet,” Blair was the only person in the area that could use magic. Rebekah would have assumed that Klaus would have demanded her services beforehand.</p><p>“A missing Witch is not my concern,” Blair scoffed. What she had done for Davina was a one-time thing, she didn’t plan on helping any other Witch. She wasn’t running a charity and Davina had spunk. If she could help her get away from Klaus then it was a win for her.</p><p>A small grin quirked on Rebekah’s face but then she turned back. “If the boys are together, that means us girls need to stick together,”</p><p>Hayley huffed and walked off whereas Blair stayed where she was. She watched as the Vampires walked around with their heads held up high, almost as if they were important. Blair inwardly scoffed at their superior attitude, finding it annoying.</p><p>“Where do you think she’s gone?” Rebekah asked, her voice cutting through Blair’s thoughts.</p><p>“If she was smart, she’d get out of New Orleans,” Blair said dryly. She hoped that Davina would have some sense about her and Josh would get her out. After leaving Cami’s apartment, Blair had cornered Josh and forced him to go after Davina. It hadn’t taken much convincing, he immediately agreed as soon as he found out she could be in trouble. It was refreshing to see such a pure friendship. Blair had given him specific instructions to get out of New Orleans and she only wished they were long gone. </p><p>Rebekah nodded in agreement.</p><p>Blair sent her a sideward glance, “Why didn’t you leave when you had a chance?” She was aware that Rebekah was going to leave several times but she always seemed to come back. Blair could see how much she resented Klaus at times, why wouldn’t she want to be free of them?</p><p>Instead of answering, Rebekah walked off, not giving her a reply – not that Blair cared.</p><p>Blair walked off, deciding to head out and do some shopping. If she stayed away then maybe Klaus wouldn’t demand that she help hunt down Davina. She walked back into her room and grabbed her bag and sunglasses and just as she was about to walk out the front door of the Abattoir, she was stopped when Elijah appeared behind her.</p><p>“You have something to do with Davina’s disappearance,” Elijah said, his voice low but pointed.</p><p>This statement caused Blair to pause for a moment. “What makes you say that?” Blair turned around and arched a brow in a challenging manner. She had suspected that someone would accuse her but she hadn’t expected Elijah to be the one pointing the finger.</p><p>“You were the one that was against her being used by Niklaus,” Elijah said as he met her challenging stare with his own.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “And why would I do that? I hate Witches,”</p><p>Elijah smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes, “But you hate Niklaus more,”</p><p>Now, this was something she couldn’t deny and he knew it. “Do you plan on passing on your suspicions?” Blair asked, her eyes scanning the area. Throughout their entire conversation, she had been keeping an eye out for anyone who could be eavesdropping. There was no one within hearing distance but she could never be too careful.</p><p>“No,” Elijah shook his head, “I have no evidence to bring forth, just a hunch.” Silently, he agreed with Blair’s actions and it was something that should have been done beforehand. Davina did not deserve to be used and manipulated by Klaus, she was a child and one that had already been through so much. “But I think you should be aware, if Niklaus perceives a threat then he will eradicate that threat as he sees fit,”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Blair said as she walked away. She had received his warning loud and clear, whether she would listen to it was another question altogether.</p><p>Elijah watched her go with a frown. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to get the Fae out of his head. All her actions made no sense and he hadn’t expected her to take such actions or protect Davina. She confused him – she was an enigma that he wanted to work out.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Hours had passed and night had fallen on New Orleans. Blair had spent most of the day out of the Abattoir and out in the city, away from all the Originals and Hayley. She was aware that Klaus was looking for her, no doubt wanting her to join in on the search for Davina – something she refused to join in. Using her magic, she had snuck back into the compound and had another session with Raphael. The Queen had stuck her claws deep in his mind and so she needed to dig even deeper. The Queen had four hundred years to manipulate her subjects and so it was a battlefield inside Raphael’s mind. Blair couldn’t push too much in one session and she had no choice but to go down the painful route because of how badly he had been brainwashed.</p><p>When Blair was done, one of her burner phones rang in her pocket. Blair answered the phone, having an idea of who it was. “What?”</p><p>“I need your help!” Davina cried out over the phone. There was a mix of anger and pain in her voice, something that made Blair pause.</p><p>“What’s happened?” Blair asked as she put Raphael back to sleep. She stepped away and focused on the phone call.</p><p>Davina let out a dry sob, “It’s Klaus. He’s kidnapped Tim and is demanding that I come back to the compound,” During their short time together, Davina had mentioned Timothy a few times – not that Blair had fully listened – but she understood enough to know that Davina had very strong feelings for the young man.</p><p>Blair fell silent as she mentally cursed Klaus. “Are you even out of New Orleans?”</p><p>“No,” Davina said, her voice low.</p><p>Blair sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was annoyed that she has allowed Davina to get away and she hadn’t taken it. “Where are you?”</p><p>“I am on my way now,” Davina said, determination in her voice.</p><p>Blair groaned in aggravation and hung up the phone. She was about to get involved in something she really didn’t want to. It was tempting to let Davina deal with this on her own but she had a feeling she needed to be there. With her mind made up, Blair sped walked out of the basement and that’s when she heard talking. As stealthily as she could, she made her way to the courtyard and that’s when she saw Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Davina. Sticking close to the shadows, Blair watched everything unfold. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a young boy – who she thankfully didn’t recognise. The boy had a violin in his hand and she assumed it to be Timothy.</p><p>“How can you make it right? You threatened my friend,” Davina glared at Marcel with hate in her eyes. She had trusted the man and he had betrayed her.</p><p>“Actually, that was my idea. Apologies.” Klaus said, “I’ve been known to go too far to make a point, but I always get results,” There was a smug smirk on his face, one that only served to annoy and exasperation everyone in the room.</p><p>Davina scoffed at his attitude. “You always pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth.” Klaus sent her an amused look but this spurred the Witch on, fuelling her anger, “You’re afraid everyone can see what you really are. An animal,” Davina raised her hand and pulled it down, her magic flaringly alarmingly.</p><p>Klaus instantly fell to the ground and his bones crunched from under the magic. Klaus screamed out in pain from this assault and it made Blair smirk, finally, someone was teaching Klaus a lesson. Elijah and Marcel attempted to intervene but Davina lifted her other hand and stopped then in their tracks before she brought them to their knees with magic.</p><p>Davina looked down to Klaus and moved her hand, “A beast,” When her hand moved, Klaus’ body convulsed in agony as his bones broke. “Why don’t you show us your real face?” Davina asked, her eyes glazed over with bloodlust and anger.</p><p>Klaus looked up at Davina and his face morphed from the pain. His fangs elongated, black veins flickered under his eyes and his eyes glowed a horrifying yellow colour. Pure agony shinned in his eyes as Davina broke his back.</p><p>“That’s enough of you,” Davina waved her hand dismissively and broke Klaus’ neck. His body fell limp to the ground, but it would no doubt be back when he had healed.</p><p>Blair watched this all with a keen eye. From what she could see, Davina was using her magic on instinct, not talent. Davina was using her anger to focus her magic and this made her deadly. Blair frowned when she noticed how Davina’s magic would flicker in an unstable manner and it made her feel uncomfortable. If she continued to use her magic like this then she was going to lose control and Blair had a very bad feeling.</p><p>“Davina, you don’t have to do this,” Elijah said from his position on the floor.</p><p>Davina’s dark eyes focused on Elijah, “And you. You claim to be the noble one but you’re a liar. You’ve fed on innocent blood for a thousand years. Why don’t you choke on it,” She clenched her hand and her magic flared up. She fully intended to make her words come true and she could feel her magic grow stronger.</p><p>That’s when Blair intervened. With a wave of her hand, Blair knocked Elijah and Marcel unconscious and stepped towards Davina, “You need to calm down, now.” Blair said as she walked closer to the Witch.</p><p>Davina glared at her, “Why did you stop me? I had them exactly where I wanted them!” She wanted to make them all pay for using her – they deserved it. She had been scared and terrified when she found out Timothy had been kidnapped but that was gone and now all she felt was anger. </p><p>“Your magic is becoming more unstable by the minute. If you don’t stop you’re going to lose control,” Blair said as she stopped when she was in front of Davina. She raised her hand and tapped her forehead, forcing her magic to push Davina’s magic back. She needed to intervene before something bad happened, all her instincts were screaming at her to interfere before anything else happened. Blair had allowed her to get her revenge on Klaus – it had been very satisfying for Klaus brought down a peg but that was enough.</p><p>The moment Blair’s magic pushed hers down, Davina relaxed and felt all the tension leave her shoulders. She hadn’t realised how tense she had become. “Why didn’t you stop me beforehand?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“It was funny to see Klaus get what he deserves,” Blair smirked, one that made Davina laugh. Blair looked down at Marcel, “You can speak to him later, preferably when your toy boy isn’t be held captive,” She said as she looked up at the terrified Timothy.</p><p>Davina’s eyes widened when she realised she had forgotten about him. He stared down at her from his vantage point, very much confused as to what was happening.</p><p>“Don’t forget about me,” Rebekah said as she walked into the courtyard with a cautious expression. She had been watching from the shadows with interest and had waited for her time to intervene. She had been fascinated by Davina’s strong magic but what made it even better was the fact Blair seemed to be able to control her without any struggle.</p><p>In an instant, Davina was immediately on edge and Blair sent the female Original a sideward glance. She had sensed Rebekah’s presence and wondered what she was doing. She thought Rebekah would have helped Klaus but she hadn’t that had surprised Blair.</p><p>“Isn’t it time for us girls to have a chat?” She sent a glance at both Davina and Blair. “That was very impressive and it was well-deserved in my opinion.”</p><p>Davina bristled under her stare and she shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Rebekah held up her hands, “Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you,” She looked to the entrance of the compound and watched as Josh walked in.</p><p>Arching a brow, Blair stayed silent and watched this all play out.</p><p>Josh, what are you doing here?” Davina asked in confusion, “Get out of here!” It was dangerous to be here at the moment and she didn’t want him anywhere near here.</p><p>In a flash, Rebekah was in front of Josh and held him up by the throat, his feet dangling in the air. Davina cried out in shock and fear, fearing for Josh.</p><p>“What are you playing at Rebekah?” Blair asked calmly.</p><p>Rebekah ignored her and stared at Davina. “Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh’s head from his neck and feed it to a nightwalker. Then, that would be the end of your friend,” Josh struggled under Rebekah’s grip, gagging under her strength but it didn’t last long before Rebekah lowered her hand and retracted her hand, “But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof,” She said as she looked up to Timothy. “And, while I am many things, I am certainly not my brother,”</p><p>Blair felt the need to disagree but held back due to curiosity. From the rumours that she had heard about Rebekah, she had just as bad a temper as Klaus. Blair knew that the blonde Original had an agenda – they always did – but she was interested to see where this was going to lead.</p><p>“You can come down now, no one is going to hurt you,” Rebekah said as she looked up to Timothy.</p><p>Timothy looked down with fear in his eyes, “He told me I couldn’t climb down off this beam,”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes and waved her hand, using the wind to pick Timothy up. He cried out when she was moved and wriggled around in fear but soon he relaxed when he wasn’t plummeting to the ground. Within seconds, Timothy was on the ground safely and Davina jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him, happily. Timothy hugged her back in relief, happy that he was no longer in danger but he was very much confused.</p><p>“Davina, what’s going on?” Timothy asked.</p><p>Davina’s smile was watery as tears threatened to fall, “I’ll explain everything later,” She sent a grateful look in Blair direction, one that the Fae ignored. She then turned to Rebekah, “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Seems to be that you’re the one holding all the cards,” Rebekah answered, “But you don’t know who to trust. I’ve just proven that you can trust me. Now, I’d like to show you one more thing. It won’t take long and you can bring your friends,” She glanced at Blair, Josh and Timothy in a meaningful manner before she walked off.</p><p>Davina looked to Blair for advice and the Fae nodded her head. Blair couldn’t feel any malicious intentions behind Rebekah’s actions. If anything went wrong, she and Davina could take down the Original.</p><p>It didn’t take long before they reached the Garden. It was a spacious area and at first glance, didn’t seem like much but the more Blair looked around, the more she noticed that something wasn’t right. Only she and Josh had a lamp to light the way in the dark underground and they led the way, with Davina and Timothy staying by Blair’s side. It took her a few seconds before she realised there were people pinned to the wall in bricks. All the people pinned down where Vampires and appeared to be mostly desiccated.<br/>Timothy looked around and saw people who appeared as though they were dead.</p><p>Josh grinned weakly, “It is okay. They’re not really dead, just really hungry,” When Timothy paled dramatically and gasped, Josh winced awkwardly. “I am not helping,”</p><p>Rebekah looked around the Garden with a grim expression. She hated the Garden and loathed it, even more, when Marcel had revealed that this was the foundation of their home he was going to build. She despised it. “You think my brother, Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him,” Rebekah motioned to the desiccated bodies attached to the walls, “Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did,”</p><p>Blair looked around, her expression blank of any emotion. The whole Garden was fascinating and she wondered any many Vampires were currently imprisoned.</p><p>Pointing over to the nearest wall, Rebekah continued. “Take Thierry for example. He was Marcel’s most trusted friend,”</p><p>Blair looked over at the nearest Vampire and noticed how well he seemed compared to the other Vampires restrained. The name rang a bell but she didn’t care to remember from where exactly she had heard the name. Davina walked closer and nearly gasped when she recognised him. She had seen Thierry a few times while she was still under the care of Marcel.</p><p>“Nik tricked him into breaking one of Marcel’s rules. Marcel knows this and yet he keeps Thierry locked here day after day suffering.” Rebekah explained.</p><p>Timothy looked around, “This is insane,”</p><p>“Why are you telling us this?” Blair asked with an arched brow.</p><p>Rebekah took a few steps forward towards Davina and Blair, “Because you need to know who you’re dealing with, who you can trust,”</p><p>“And what do you gain from this?” Blair asked the blonde, sceptical of her intentions.</p><p>Timothy walked over to Davina, noticing how devastated she looked. He consoled her before offering her a drink of water from the bottle he had with him. Josh stood nearby, also comforting Davina. Davina took a sip from the bottle, sighing in relief, the water helping to calm her nerves.</p><p>Staring directly at the Fae, Rebekah answered her. “Davina and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Nik. Maybe together we can get a little payback. It’ll only be a matter of time before he tried to use you too,”</p><p>Davina frowned and Blair said nothing, silently annoyed by her words.</p><p>Suddenly, Timothy started to cough until it became violent. He dropped the bottle in his hands and he lost his grip on his violin case, the case and bottle falling hard into the ground. He fell to his knees and Davina cried out his name in worry. Josh looked up to Blair, “What’s going on?!”</p><p>Blair and Rebekah where by Timothy and Davina’s side in an instant. Blair spotted the bottle and picked it up, quickly sniffing it. “Poison,”</p><p>“Nik must have given it to him,” Rebekah said. In the past, Klaus had to poison some of the enemies that went against him. It was something he would do with no hesitation.</p><p>“H-he made me do it… I didn’t even know what I was doing…” Timothy coughed violently, struggling to breathe. It felt like something was burning his throat and his stomach was clenched viciously. He felt like he was going crazy, he couldn’t remember how he had even got there in the first place. It felt like there were holes in his memories and he hated it.</p><p>Blair immediately set to work, Josh laid Timothy down while she got to work. Using her magic, she detected that Klaus had used a potent poison, something that didn’t surprise her. Blair knew that she needed to act fast otherwise he wouldn’t make it. As she got to work, she felt Davina’s magic flare in anguish. “Davina, control your magic,” Blair said, her focus completely on the mortal in front of her. She refused to let the poor child be pulled into Klaus’ horrible games. Klaus was doing this to punish Davina for her defiance and Blair refused to let him win.</p><p>Davina was about to reply but then she groaned and started to cough. She fell to the ground, besides Timothy and her eyes closed.</p><p>“Damn it, Klaus!” Rebekah cursed as she pulled out her phone. She was going to call Klaus and ask for the antidote, though she doubted he would give her it.</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” Blair said as she poured more magic into Timothy, “The magic inside her body is pushing out the poison. She’ll survive,” The whole time she had been in Davina’s presence, she had kept a close eye on Davina’s magic. Her magic was reacting to the poison in her system, destroying it before it could do any damage, but Timothy wasn’t that lucky.</p><p>“Can you save him?” Rebekah asked, lowering the phone in her hand.</p><p>Blair nodded her head, “I can. Just keep an eye on Davina,” She continued her task in destroying the poison inside Timothy’s body. It was concentrated in his stomach and his throat and so she was focused on those two areas. Luckily, it hadn’t had long to spread and do any permanent damage and so she could save him. If the poison had been in his body too long then she wouldn’t have been able to save him.</p><p>Minutes later, Davina gasped as she woke up. She frantically looked around the room and spotted an unconscious Timothy lying beside her. “Timothy!” She shot up and kneeled beside him, “Is he okay?” She asked Blair, desperation in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, he’ll be fine.” Blair answered, her tone softer to the ear, “He just needs some rest,” She didn’t know what it was but seeing Davina so devastated made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt protective of the young Witch. It wasn’t fair that Davina was being used and her future wasn’t fair either.</p><p>Davina slumped in relief before she flung herself at Blair and hugged her tightly. Blair blinked slowly in shock and tensed. It had been a long time since she had been hugged by anyone and it was a foreign feeling. After a few seconds, Blair relaxed and awkwardly patted her on the back before pulling her off.</p><p>“He needs to be put somewhere safe where Klaus can’t get to him,” Blair said.</p><p>“He won’t strike against him so soon afterwards,” Rebekah said confidently. She knew her brother well enough to anticipate his actions, “He’ll wait for us to lower our guards. But he does need to be hidden.” If Klaus found out that his plan to break Davina had failed then she would flip. It was lucky she had hidden the daggers so they couldn’t be used against her. Klaus would wait and then get his revenge, making sure it stung.</p><p>Blair looked to Josh, “Get Timothy out of here. Hide him and keep him safe,”</p><p>Wordlessly, Josh nodded his head and picked up Timothy’s unconscious body. Within seconds, he was gone and Blair silently hoped Josh managed to hide him well enough.</p><p>When Timothy was gone, Davina slumped forward, exhausted from the day she’d had and soon she fell into an uneasy sleep. She had exerted a lot of magic today and something didn’t feel right. There was a restless inside her but she felt exhausted at the same time. It was confusing. However, her body’s exhaustion caused her to crumple the moment she knew Timothy was out of harm’s way. Davina slumped against Blair, who effortlessly picked the young girl up and carried her out. Rebekah silently offered to take Davina but Blair refused.</p><p>Minutes later, they arrived back at the compound. They walked through the courtyard and found Marcel and Klaus arguing with one another. Elijah stood at the side of the room, exasperation on his face. The moment Blair saw them, anger roared to life.</p><p>“Enough!” Blair roared out, magic crackling in the air.</p><p>Klaus and Marcel fell silent as they turned to see Rebekah, Blair and Davina. When Marcel saw the young Witch, concern filled his eyes but he stayed where he was because he was cautious of the Fae. Elijah turned to face her, waiting to see what she would say.<br/>Quick to recover, Klaus smirked lazily, “Well, it looks like we have another traitor,” His gaze solely laid on Blair, he already knew about his sister’s treachery but Blair’s surprised him. She had claimed to hate Witches and yet she was holding one in her arms.</p><p>Blair sent him a glare, “How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal to you?”</p><p>Klaus’s eyes narrowed in anger and took a step forward.</p><p>Within a flash, Elijah stood between Blair and Klaus. “You will not harm them,” He squared his shoulders, ready for an altercation. Davina had been through enough and he would protect her and Blair from Klaus.</p><p>Rebekah stepped in front of Blair and Davina also, “We won’t let you,”</p><p>Klaus growled lowly in the back of his throat but did nothing.</p><p>“How is she?” Marcel asked Blair, his eyes filled with concern.</p><p>“Devastated and exhausted,” Blair replied bluntly, her tone not kind, “I am going to take her up to her room,”</p><p>Marcel tried to get closer, “I’ve got her,”</p><p>Blair’s eyes flashed a menacing purple colour and magic crackled in the air. “You will not touch her,” Using her magic, she pushed Marcel back – not enough to injure but enough to send a point. After everything that he had done, Blair was not letting Marcel anywhere Davina.</p><p>Pain flashed in Marcel’s eyes but he backed off, knowing not to push the matter.</p><p>Wordlessly, Blair stalked off with Davina in her arms. She easily found her room and gently placed the young Witch onto the bed before covering her with the duvet. Blair stared down at Davina’s exhausted face and she brushed a loose lock of hair from her face.</p><p>“You saved her,” Elijah said from the doorway of Davina’s room. He had followed after the Fae to check up on her.</p><p>Blair turned her head, “I did.” She had known he was following her, he hadn’t hidden this from her and she had allowed it.</p><p>“Thank you,” Elijah said, his voice low, “She didn’t deserve this,”</p><p>Blair said nothing but mentally agreed with what he was saying. Davina did not deserve this fate and it made her curse the Fates in her head. They were horrible people that liked to play games with people’s lives.</p><p>Elijah stared at her for a moment, “I thought you hated Witches,”</p><p>“I do,” Blair answered back, her voice low and soft, “But she is different.” She couldn’t explain what it was but she felt extremely protective of Davina. She wasn’t too fused on children and would often avoid them when she could. But Davina stirred up the maternal instincts that she thought had been long dead.</p><p>Elijah walked into the room until he was right beside Blair. “You saved me from Davina,” He had woken up confused. He could remember how angry Davina was and thought he might suffer the same fate as his brother but it never happened. Vaguely, he remembered her scent before he fell to an unconscious state. </p><p>Blair snorted, “Klaus got what he deserved. She had made her point, any more would have been overkill,”</p><p>Grinning, Elijah silently agreed with her words. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the drawings nearby and he lost his grin. “What are these?”</p><p>Looking over, Blair spotted the drawings and frowned. She examined them more closely before she answered. “They appear to be prophetic drawings. They have bad energy about them,” There was a subtle pulse of power from the drawings, it wasn’t enough to draw her complete attention but she had acknowledged it in her mind.</p><p>Taking a step closer to the drawings, Elijah picked them up. “I’ll return these in a moment,” He said as he took them out of the room.</p><p>Blair shrugged her shoulders, not bothered by this. However, as she watched him leave, she had a bad feeling. It was like something heavy had set in her stomach and this made her mentally groan. This sense of foreboding made her uneasy and she just hoped it would go away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Davina had yet to wake up. Blair had kept an eye on Davina for most of the night and was happy when she wasn’t disturbed. To make sure no one disturbed Davina, she had magically locked the door so Marcel couldn’t sneak in without her knowing. She left the young Witch alone and had come down to the sitting room, where Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah sat. In front of them was the drawings that Davina had done and they had been assembled to reveal a face – a very beautiful face. The moment Blair saw the woman, a shiver ran down her spine – and not the good kind. She didn’t like this picture, there was something wrong with it and she had a strong urge to burn the paper.</p><p>“Have you found out who it is?” Blair asked as she walked into the room. She ignored the glare Hayley sent her way.</p><p>Elijah turned to face the Fae, “Her name is Celeste.”</p><p>“She was also one of Elijah’s many lovers,” Klaus walked in with a smirk as he looked down at the drawing, “She was quite a beautiful woman and a portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence,” Marcel had already explained to them that when Davina drew these pieces, she felt a lure to evil – a great evil and she hated drawing it but couldn’t stop.</p><p>Ignoring his brother, Elijah continued to stare at the drawing, “Perhaps Davina is mistaken to what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day. But she’s been dead for over two hundred years.”</p><p>Blair hummed in thought as she sat down on a chair, far away from Hayley. “I am not too sure about that.” When her clairvoyant powers first came in, she used to draw what she had seen to channel her powers. Her powers were too much for her in the beginning and often times left her very ill until she found this medium. Luckily, she got stronger as she got older and no longer needed to use paper to draw her powers but she hadn’t forgotten where she started from. She had no idea if this could be a similar case but she wouldn’t discard this notion so easily.</p><p>Elijah shook his head in thought and he took a seat, “I don’t understand why all these sketches now,”</p><p>Klaus rolled his eyes, “Why does any Witch do anything?”</p><p>Suddenly, there was the violent sound of crashing pottery against the wall. Everyone turned their heads, knowing where the sound came from. Blair smirked, knowing that it was Davina that made the sound. When Blair had locked Davina’s door shut, she had spelled it to only open for who Davina allowed it. She must have allowed Marcel to enter the room but it didn’t seem to be going his way – much to her delight. She could hear Marcel trying to placate her but to no avail.</p><p>“Well, that’s going well,” Klaus commented with a sarcastic grin.</p><p>“If you were trying to win the girl’s trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea,” Elijah sent him a look, one that was filled with exasperation.</p><p>Blair smirked and shared a look with Rebekah who was sat nearby. Luckily, Timothy was very much alive otherwise Davina’s wrath would have been much worse.</p><p>Klaus shrugged, “Oh, are there any more inopportune deaths you’d like to wave in my face?”</p><p>“Give me a month, I’ll get you a list,” Elijah replied back dryly.</p><p>Klaus chuckled lowly, a grin on his face. Even Blair smirked, silently surprised that Elijah had a sense of humour.</p><p>There was another crash, one that sounded more violent than the last. With their supernatural hearing, they could all hear Marcel trying to reason with Davina but she was pushing back, not allowing him to get any further with her. The sound seemed to ruin Klaus’ good mood and Blair decided that she had given Marcel too much time alone with Davina. He was obviously upsetting her and she could feel Davina’s magic flaring in an unstable manner.</p><p>“Young, old, dead or alive, Witches are a pain in the ass,” Klaus said as he stormed out of the room, following after Blair, who was going to check up on Davina.</p><p>As Blair walked to Davina’s room – with Klaus at her heels – she could feel a disturbance and this made a cold shiver run down her spine. Doubling her speed, she arrived at Davina’s room and saw the young Witch hunched over her bed, throwing up actual dirt from her mouth. </p><p>“What did you do?” Blair asked immediately as she rushed over to Davina’s side.</p><p>“Nothing!” Marcel defended as he stared at Davina in concern.</p><p>Davina looked at Blair, “I don’t know what’s happening to me,” She was scared, she had never heard to seen anyone throw up dirt before. She felt unwell like something was wrong but she didn’t know what.</p><p>Klaus stormed into the room, “What’s all this racket?” He took one look around and the room and noted the dirt on Davina’s bed. The door had been left wide open so he walked in completely fine. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, Davina made a gagging sound before she started to throw up more dirt. Blair slowly rubbed soothing circles on Davina’s back, trying to push lightly against the unstable magic inside of Davina with little success. Her magic was too unhinged at this point. If Blair wanted to subdue her magic then she would need use a lot more magic. </p><p>“Bloody hell,” Klaus muttered as he watched, along with a scared Marcel.</p><p>Another flare of magic sparked in the air and made Blair look around in concern. Just as she did this, the earth began to shake violently, very much like an earthquake. Klaus and Marcel made sounds of protest and Blair clung onto the bed frame to keep herself steady. She watched as things fell to the ground and eyed the bookshelf wearily as it seemed as though it was about to collapse. Davina continued to whimper and cry out in pain, the magic was physically hurting her. Blair took note of this and decided that she needed to stop this before Davina was hurt even worse. She placed a hand on Davina’s head and forced her magic into Davina and forced her into a state of unconsciousness. Working immediately, Davina fell backwards onto the bed and Blair vanished the dirt from the bed. </p><p>Moving back downstairs, the Vampires and the Fae moved back down to the living room – joining Elijah and Hayley. Rebekah volunteered to stay with Davina in case she woke up but Blair knew that she wouldn’t wake up for at least an hour. Once they were back downstairs, they all began putting things back in order. The only people who weren’t helping was Blair and Hayley. No one was letting Hayley do any heavy lifting while she was pregnant with her miracle child and Blair was just lazy. </p><p>“This is madness,” Klaus said, “How can a sixteen-year-old shake the entire French Quarter? I’ve seen her rock the Church but nothing like this. How did you control her?” He asked, looking to Marcel who was pacing around the room.</p><p>“I didn’t have to,” Marcel said in frustration, “But then, I never killed her boyfriend,”</p><p>Klaus sighed in exasperation, “Yes, yes. We’ve been over this part already. The point is, in her present state, she’s useless as a tool against the Witches,”</p><p>“She is not a weapon,” Blair glared at him.</p><p>Marcel nodded his head in agreement, “Something is wrong with her,”</p><p>“She has too much power, that we already knew,” Elijah commented contemplatively. “But why is it manifesting in such an aggressive manner?” He then turned to the Fae, “You said her magic was unstable, that’s why you wouldn’t tutor her,”</p><p>Blair sighed, “Yes. How long ago was it when you saved Davina?” She asked, looking to Marcel for confirmation.</p><p>Marcel frowned thoughtfully, “Around eight months ago,”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Klaus interjected.</p><p>Ignoring him, Blair pursed her lips together. “It’s the Harvest. She has the power of three Witches inside of her and that magic is unstable. Her body has reached its breaking point and can no longer hold it in anymore. One person was never supposed to hold that magic inside them,” She knew that it was going to happen at some point – it was inevitable. If they didn’t do something then Davina was going to be destroyed and she would take the French Quarter down with her.</p><p>Elijah stood up and grabbed his jacket. He made his way to the door and Klaus frowned, “Where are you going?”</p><p>“This is a Witch problem. We need a Witch,” Elijah said as he walked with purpose. Hayley followed closely behind him, apprehension in her eyes.</p><p>Blair watched him go and mentally agreed with him. She never voiced this but she knew the Harvest needed to be completed otherwise it was going to kill Davina. She had seen it in her vision that Davina would need to be sacrificed, as much as she didn’t want it to happen. She knew it was inevitable.</p><p>Elijah had worked quickly. Within thirty minutes of him leaving the compound, he returned with Sophie on his heels. Sophie did not look happy to be dealing with the Originals and the moment she saw Blair, she paled dramatically. Elijah did not look pleased – in fact, he looked silently furious which looked very attractive on him in Blair’s eyes. They were all sat in the living room once more, looking over at the picture of Celeste. The only person missing from this session was Hayley, who seemed to have disappeared to her room with tears in her eyes. It had made Blair wonder what had caused Hayley to become so emotional but she found that she didn’t care so she discarded that thought very easily.</p><p>“So, you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina’s been drawing for months,” Elijah stated with an impressed expression. “Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?” On this return, he had briefly mentioned what Hayley had done and now Blair understood why he was so furious. </p><p>Sophie cautiously looked at the drawings, it looked exactly like the picture she had found at Celeste unmarked grave. “I can’t. I didn’t even know who Celeste Dubois was until recently,”</p><p>“Well, we need to find a solution before she destroys everything,” Rebekah said with a sigh. “I am not looking forward to any more of Davina’s little shows of power,”</p><p>“Wait,” Sophie said as her eyes widened. “That earthquake was Davina?”</p><p>Blair’s lips pinched together for a moment, “Unfortunately, yes. The magic inside her has become unbalanced and is lashing out in the forms of the elements. Just this morning she threw up dirt,” Luckily, she had placed the Witch back to sleep where she and the French Quarter was safe. But she didn’t know how long she could continue to do this. Davina’s magic was volatile and would overcome Blair’s soon if nothing was done.</p><p>“Charming little habit she’s developed,” Klaus said dryly as he took a sip from his scotch.</p><p>Sophie paled even further at their words, “Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest, now.” There was a sense of urgency in her voice, one that caused everyone in the room to narrow their eyes in suspicion.</p><p>Klaus arched a brow, “Said the desperate Witch, conveniently.”</p><p>“I’m serious.” Sophie said with a clenched jaw, “That earthquake from earlier was just a preview of the disastrous movie that is about to hit us,”</p><p>Elijah crossed his arms, “Why should we believe you?”</p><p>“You’ve met Davina, you know her story. The magic from the other three sacrificed girls was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. But, how are you guys containing it?” Sophie asked in confusion. If the magic inside Davina was truly going to explode, she would have expected more earthquakes and yet there had only been a few which was why she didn’t connect the dots.</p><p>“That would be me,” Blair answered.</p><p>Sophie stared at her in caution and suspicion, “How?”</p><p>Blair smirked, “My magic is more powerful,” Compared to Witches the Fae was more powerful. The Fae could do things that Witches could only dream of and that’s what made them jealous. However, Davina held the power of four Witches – one being her own – and so that made her extremely powerful. Blair was having to use her higher levels enchantments to keep her at bay.</p><p>“Then why do you need me?” Sophie demanded.</p><p>“Because you’re a Witch and this is a Witch issue,” Rebekah answered bluntly, finding Sophie to be quite annoying.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Sophie moved on. “If we don’t do something then this power will tear Davina part and it’ll take us down with it,”</p><p>The Originals and Blair shared a look with one another, uncertain about this ominous news.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>After going their separate ways, Blair went back into Davina’s room to check up on her. Davina’s magic was growing restless and she was sure there was going to be another flare-up very soon. Blair sat down on the bed and that’s when Davina seemed to wake up from her sleep. Davina looked around the room and saw Blair.</p><p>“Have you figured out what’s wrong with me?” She asked, terrified of what was happening.</p><p>Blair frowned, “Unfortunately, nothing good. The power inside you has become too unstable to the point of lashing out. If this continues, the earthquakes will continue, then there will be wind, floods and then finally fire.” She saw no point in lying to the child, she needed to know what was going on.</p><p>“So, what’s going to happen?” Davina asked, scared of her fate.</p><p>“They want to complete the Harvest,” Blair answered.</p><p>“No!” Davina cried out in fear.</p><p>Blair allowed Davina to take her hand and cling to it. “I know, I don’t agree with it either. The Witches claim that you’ll be resurrected,” She had seen it in her vision but she had also seen the gruesome slash on Davina’s neck when it happened. It unsettled her but also gave her some relief because she knew Davina would come back.</p><p>“They’re liars!” Davina said, tears in her eyes. “They’ll say anything to get what they want, just like Marcel,” They all saw her as a weapon to use and she didn’t want that fate. But she also didn’t want to be sacrificed either and that left her with no other options.</p><p>“Davina,” Blair said, trying to get her attention but she was far too filled with panic to listen. It was getting to the point where the wind started to become harsher and pressurised. To get her attention, Blair flared her magic and forced her to calm down. Davina’s whole body stopped shaking as Blair’s magic calmed her down.</p><p>“You will come back,” Blair said, her voice soft and soothing, “I have seen it.” She had debated whether or not to say something about her vision. Usually, this was a power that she guarded very closely. The only people who knew about her future sight was the Fae – and that had been unavoidable. However, she saw no other options because Davina needed this reassurance.</p><p>Davina stared at her, awe in her eyes. “You can see the future?”</p><p>Blair nodded her head, not minding when Davina’s grip on her hand tightened. “Yes. I have seen the Harvest work, you will come back to life and so will the other girls,” Her vision had been extremely detailed, as were all her visions but there were certain things there were missing.</p><p>This news calmed the young Witch down dramatically, but she was still scared. “The ancestors will be angry,” Davina muttered lowly. She was scared of what would happen if the ancestors got a hold of her. They would be angry with her because she had disrupted the Harvest Ritual and she dreaded to think what they would do to her. It was highly likely they wouldn’t let her come back to life at all for what happened.</p><p>A fierce wave of protective hit Blair, “They won’t hurt you. I won’t let them.” There was nothing Blair hated more than Witch ancestors. They were so full of themselves and hated when people showed any individualism. This was a very big difference between Fae and Witches – the Fae were not controlled by their ancestors.</p><p>“But how?” Davina asked.</p><p>For a moment, Blair said nothing as she considered her options, but there was one that stuck out in her mind. “I could mark you. It would put you under my protection so no one would be allowed to harm you,” This was a very ancient practice for the Fae and was mainly used for children. Before the Fae went into hiding, they used to protect children, whether that be from their own parents or from other supernatural creatures. The mark shielded them from harm and if anyone tried to harm a marked person then there would be consequences. In the four hundred years Blair had been on the run, she had never placed a protective mark on anyone. She had also never heard of a mark being put on a Witch but she was willing to take the chance.</p><p>“You could do that?” Davina asked, hope in her eyes.</p><p>Blair nodded her head, “I could, but only if you want me to,”</p><p>Before Davina could answer, her eyes widened in fear and this made Blair jumped up. Before she could blink, something sharp was shoved into her back, just inches away from her heart. Blair gasped and nearly screamed in pain when the familiar burning sensation coursed through her veins. Someone had shoved an iron blade into her chest. Blair tried to access her magic but the iron blocked this. </p><p>The wind sharpened and the pressure in the room skyrocketed, “No!” Davina screamed out in horror as she watched Blair hit the ground.</p><p>Blair choked out a growl as she turned her head. Marcel stood over her, a dark look in his eyes. She growled lowly in her throat as she reached for her magic but she struggled. Within a flash, Marcel was by Davina’s bed and was gone before she could even move. In the distance, she could hear Davina screaming until it was gone and the wind became so violent it was similar to a hurricane. Gritting her teeth, Blair reached behind her back and pulled out the blade with a scream before throwing it aside. Sluggishly, she stood up and had to focus on her breathing. Marcel had stabbed her so close to her heart and it was agony. Slowly, she felt her body start to heal, her healing facture being slowed down by the sudden injection of iron in her body. Mentally, Blair made a promise to kill Marcel for what he had done.</p><p>Minutes passed before she was discovered. “What the bloody hell happened here?” Rebekah said, appearing in the room suddenly with Klaus by his side.</p><p>Klaus looked around the room and noticed the missing Witch, “Where is Davina?”</p><p>“Gone,” Blair hissed lowly, “Marcel took her and stabbed me with an iron blade,” When she got a hold of Marcel he was going to pay.</p><p>Klaus cursed loudly, anger radiating from his whole form.</p><p>Rebekah moved forward and helped Blair sit up on the bed. Once she was sat down on the bed, she could feel her magic come back. Rebekah then took her phone and rang Elijah. It didn’t take him long to answer the phone. “Marcel has taken Davina,” Rebekah said the moment Elijah answered.</p><p>“And stabbed our Fae with iron,” Klaus said as he looked at the two guards at the door, also unconscious. He had guards placed there to protect Davina, not knowing Marcel would ultimately betray him.</p><p>“Is Blair alright?” Elijah asked.</p><p>“I’m alive and I am going to kill him,” Blair answered back with a snarl on her face.</p><p>Klaus sent Rebekah a look, “And you wanted to run off and start a life with this backstabber.”</p><p>Rebekah glared at him. “Says the man who was shacking up with him, not two seconds before this all went down.”</p><p>The wind started to how violently, interrupting their argument before it could get worse.</p><p>Elijah made a noise of amusement, “Do you need a Witch to perform a locator spell in your place?” He asked, ignoring his sibling’s antics as he was much too used to this.</p><p>“No,” Blair answered him, feeling her strength return and her magic flared. “I’ll find her myself.” Summoning a map of New Orleans on the bed, she picked up a nearby hairbrush that belonged to Davina and held it tightly in one hand. She placed a hand over the map and closed her eyes, sending out her magic to locate Davina. Within seconds, she had her answer. The map showed Davina to be at a warehouse near the water.</p><p>After a few seconds, Elijah’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Have you found her?”</p><p>“Yes,” Blair said as she stood up and walked out. She could hear Klaus and Rebekah call after her but she didn’t listen. She was on a mission and she would make Marcel pay for getting in the way.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Blair arrived at the warehouse thirty minutes after she had set out. Now that she knew where Davina was nothing was going to stop her. She had managed to lose Klaus on the way out – he seemed to be helping an emotional Hayley with something that she didn’t care to know. On the way, Blair had concealed herself so she lost the female Original quite easily as she had intended. After that, she just followed the lure of Davina’s magic and where the magic seemed the most concentrated. A storm had awakened and now thunder and lightning lit the skies dangerously. Rain poured down heavily to the point it would soon flood the city if nothing was done. Davina’s magic was starting to unravel even worse than before, no doubt being forcibly kidnapped would set her off even worse.</p><p>When she arrived, she saw Davina sat up in a makeshift bed and Marcel in front of her with his hands out. She stayed back and watched for a moment, listening in closely to what was being said.</p><p>“I’m the one who had a Witch put a protection spell on you, D. That’s why Tim’s dead and you’re not. If I had known then I would have saved him too!” Marcel pleaded with her.</p><p>Davina stared up at him, distrust in her eyes. “You’re the one that saved me?”</p><p>Anger welled up inside Blair at his deceit. “Now, he didn’t,” Blair said as she made her presence know. She walked forward and noticed the dark look Marcel sent her and she returned his with her own. “Your Witch never placed the spell. Davina’s magic destroyed the poison inside her body.” She didn’t mention Tim and she saw the relief in Davina’s eyes that she didn’t give up this secret.</p><p>Marcel glared at the Fae before turning back to Davina. “I messed up, and I am sorry but I am trying to keep you safe,”</p><p>“You just want to use me as a weapon!” Davina accused, her magic flaring up and made the thunder rumble loudly in the sky.</p><p>Marcel frowned, regret in his eyes. “You had a lot of power and it helped me run the city. It helped me punish the Witches and I let that mean too much. But that’s all over with now, one survivor to another. All I want to do is keep you alive,” He took one step closer to Davina, who pulled back and seemed to tremble.</p><p>Davina glared at him, “I don’t believe you! Blair was about to help me and you stopped her!”</p><p>“She wasn’t helping you!” Marcel yelled out, “She was just trying to use you to complete the Harvest! She’s on Klaus’ side!”</p><p>Any resemblance of control Blair had snapped at that moment. Blair barely twitched her hand and watched as Marcel was lifted into the air by his throat, his air supply cut off. Marcel choked out a gasp as his hands went to his throat, trying to stop this invisible threat to no avail. Blair twitched her finger and snapped Marcel’s neck before letting him fall lifeless to the ground. When he was unconscious, she threw his body out of the warehouse, leaving his body to the harsh elements.</p><p>“Davina, look at me,” Blair said when she noticed that the young Witch was nearly hyperventilating. She got closer to Davina, ignoring how her magic flared up dangerously. She sat down on the makeshift bed, “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Davina shook her head, tears in her eyes. “I don’t know. I am scared.”</p><p>“I can help you if you want,” Blair was referring to the mark she mentioned earlier.</p><p>“Will it work?” Davina asked, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Blair nodded her head, “It will.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Davina nodded her head. “Okay, I’ll do it.” She had been thinking about this ever since Blair had mentioned it. Her whole body hurt, the power inside her was clawing to get and she didn’t know who long she could hold onto it.</p><p>“Take my hand,” Blair said and Davina gave the Fae her hand. “Close your eyes,” At her instruction, Davina closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Once Davina was in a calm state, Blair let her magic flow out. She muttered a spell under her breath, it was an ancient spell, one that she had never uttered before but she knew perfectly.</p><p>Davina gasped when she felt Blair’s cool magic flow through her and there was a slight burn on her wrist. She winced and was tempted to take her hand away but she didn’t and instead tightened her hold on Blair’s hand. She could see a bright light from behind her closed eyes but she didn’t open them. The light eventually died down after a few seconds and that’s when Blair pulled away and Davina opened her eyes. Davina immediately looked down at her hand and noticed a small mark on her wrist. It was a small pink star that looked like a birthmark but Davina could feel some of Blair’s power radiating from it.   </p><p>“What are you?” Davina asked curiously.</p><p>Blair smirked, “A Fae,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair and Davina arrived at the cemetery where everyone else was. Davina was getting prepped for the sacrifice and Rebekah had filled her in on what she had missed. Apparently, when Sophie had tried to consecrate Celeste’s remains it hadn’t worked. However, they had managed to find an alternative – Klaus and Elijah had handed over the body of their mother, the Original Witch to consecrate instead. When Blair found this out, she nearly slapped someone. The Original Witch was one of the most powerful Witches to have ever lived and they handed her over – willingly to people who hated them. Blair felt suspicious that Celeste’s remains hadn’t worked and something didn’t sit right with her. The whole situation was suspicious since there was no reason it shouldn’t have worked but she had no evidence to back this up.  </p><p>Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley and Klaus all stood around with umbrellas to protect them. Blair had conjured one on the way while she had carried Davina to the cemetery. The power inside Davina was much too powerful and was tearing her apart from the inside to the point she wasn’t able to move ten feet. So, without a word, Blair had picked up Davina and carried her to the Witches cemetery.</p><p>Sophie was drenched with rain and so did Davina the moment she stepped away from Blair’s protective embrace. Sophie placed the blade into Witch fire, letting the metal heat up. She removed it and turned to Davina, “Do you believe in the Harvest?”</p><p>For a moment, Davina said nothing but then she nodded her head. “I believe.” She spared a glance to the Fae, who nodded her head in return.</p><p>Having her answer, Sophie took the blade and cut Davina’s throat open. Blair twitched her fingers, taking away Davina’s pain. It was a horrible sight to behold but she refused to look away and she held Davina’s eyes. Hayley gasped and looked away and Rebekah looked as though she was going to cry. Klaus watched with a dark expression and Elijah seemed remorseful. Seeing Davina’s throat being cut open made something inside Blair tense in rage. The Harvest was barbaric and she didn’t like it. Using her magic to hold her umbrella up, she caught Davina as she fell and slowly brought her down. “You’re okay,” Blair muttered softly as she held Davina close to her. Davina looked at her and smiled before her eyes closed and she breathed her lost breath.</p><p>The moment life left Davina, the rain receded until there was no more. Everyone watched as the magic slowly travelled from Davina’s body and into the earth. When she couldn’t see the magic anymore, Blair picked the Witch and placed her with the other sacrificed girls and stepped back, vanishing her umbrella as she no longer needed it. Blair stood back and crossed her arms as she waited. She stood back next to Elijah and said nothing. She ignored the sympathetic look he sent and she ignored everyone else around her. Blair stared down at Davina’s body, mentally calling for the girl to wake up.</p><p>“After the Harvest comes the Reaping,” Sophie said as she stood in front of the dead girls. “Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect your chosen ones.” Sophie looked down, expecting the girls to wake up but one did.</p><p>A sense of dread filled Blair. She had foreseen Davina waking up, but why wasn’t she waking up?</p><p>This seemed to cause Sophie to panic. “We call upon our Elders to resurrect your chosen ones,” She repeated, hoping something would happen.</p><p>Again, nothing happened.</p><p>“Resurrect your chosen ones,” Sophie repeated, desperation in her voice, “Please…”</p><p>Still, not one of the girls stirred from their death.</p><p>Sophie looked down at Monique and tears formed in her eyes. She fell to her knees and held her niece close to her, silently begging for her to wake up. She had thought Monique would come back when the ritual was complete but she was wrong. Everything had gone wrong and now there was no way she would get her niece back again.</p><p>“It didn’t work,” Rebekah muttered in anger. Tears swam in her pretty blue eyes, she had thought it would work. All the work they had done was for nothing.</p><p>“Why isn’t this working?” Blair demanded harshly, her magic flickering harshly around her. “What did you do wrong?!” Anger consumed her. She had promised that Davina would be safe and she was wrong. How could her vision being wrong – they were never wrong.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Sophie cried out, just as confused as everyone else. </p><p>Magic flared dangerously and Blair took a step towards the Witch but she was stopped when Elijah grabbed her by the arm. She turned to him, her eyes flashing purple but stopped when she saw the grief in his deep brown eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Elijah muttered softly.</p><p>Blair’s jaw clenched and she nodded her head stiffly. She hated herself. She had got attached to someone again and they died. But this time, it wasn’t the Hunter’s fault – it was hers. If she had pushed Davina to get out sooner then maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation. Death followed her wherever she went and she hated it. It was like a curse and it reminded her that she would never be free of it. A gasp tore through Blair’s thoughts and her head snapped in the direction of the sound. What Blair saw made her eyes widen. The slash on Davina’s throat was healed and she had woken up.</p><p>“Oh thank god,” Rebekah muttered as the tension was immediately sucked out of the cemetery.</p><p>Elijah let go of Blair’s arm and the Fae was by Davina’s side immediately. Davina looked to Blair and smiled. “It worked…”</p><p>Blair sighed in relief, “I knew it would,” There was a moment where she thought it wasn’t going to work and she was ready to burn down this entire cemetery but everything had worked out.  </p><p>Looking up, Sophie’s face was filled with confusion, anguish and anger. But no one paid her any attention. Instead, Blair picked up Davina and walked off. It had been a hectic day and no doubt Davina was tired. While she carried Davina, the young Witch fell asleep, listening to Blair’s steady heartbeat. Blair noted how Elijah and Rebekah followed after her but didn’t pay them much attention. Hayley ran after them and tried to speak with Elijah but the male Original ignored her – now that did catch some of Blair’s attention but she had bigger things to worry about.</p><p>They made it to the compound soon after and Blair placed Davina back in her room. With a wave of her hand, Blair cleaned up Davina’s room, which was still in disarray from when her powers were unstable. Then, she used her magic to clean up Davina, who was still drenched from the rain and changed her clothing. Covering her with the duvet, Blair left the room and walked to the kitchen where she intended to pour herself a very large glass of wine.</p><p>Sitting on the stool, Blair drank from her glass of wine and sighed in relief. It had been a chaotic day, one that drained her emotionally. It had been a long time since she had been this emotionally exhausted and she could say with all honestly she didn’t miss it. This was why she didn’t care for people, it always ended up going badly, but for once, it hadn’t. As Blair sipped her wine, she considered what had happened. The Harvest had nearly gone completely wrong – for what reason was unknown. Blair knew enough about Witch magic to know that it shouldn’t have gone wrong but it had. She could have easily put the issue down to Sophie’s incompetence but that wasn’t it. Something had gone wrong with the Harvest and she had a feeling it was due to an external cause.<br/>Elijah walked into the kitchen, seeming to ignore Blair, and walked over to the whisky and poured himself a large glass. He gulped down the liquid before pouring himself another glass.</p><p>“Hard day?” Blair asked as she watched him. She had not seen him so unhinged before and it fascinated her. She had assumed that he had endless patience but that seemed to have run out that day. His attitude towards Hayley had shifted, something she thought wouldn’t happen. The Noble Original seemed to have put Hayley on a pedestal and she could do no wrong, until now. Any affection he may have had for the Wolf girl seemed to have vanished.  </p><p>“Very,” Elijah answered as he downed this drink again.</p><p>Blair arched brow, “Does this have anything to do with a pregnant Wolf?” She had seen the way Elijah had dismissed Hayley so easily. Usually, he hung off every word that came out of Hayley’s mouth but now he couldn’t seem to stand her.</p><p>Elijah sent her a pointed look, one that Blair returned with a grin. With a wave of her hand, Elijah’s glass was filled with whiskey again, as well as ice. With a sigh, Elijah sat down, opening his jacket as he did so. “You are aware that Sophie attempted to consecrate Celeste’s remains for the Harvest,”</p><p>“Yes, it failed, didn’t it?” Blair asked as she drank her wine.</p><p>“It did fail,” Elijah answered dryly, “But Celeste’s grave was meant to remain unknown. Before she died, she asked to be buried in a secret place where only I knew the locality. I have kept that promise for two hundred years but Hayley undid that promise,” When Hayley had admitted her misdeed, he had been outraged and disappointed. He hadn’t expected her to do such an unhanded thing and go through his journals to find the location and then hand it over to the very people who hated them.</p><p>“Damn,” Blair muttered under her breath. One thing she did appreciate was promises. Like Elijah, she took them seriously so she understood to an extent how he must be feeling. Also, Hayley had helped to desecrate someone’s grave – even if it was a Witch, she understood the severity of what Hayley had done.</p><p>Elijah downed his glass of whiskey once more before clearing his throat. “Then she asks why I can’t see past this.” He could have got passed this betrayal but it was Hayley’s attitude that had bothered him the most. The apology she had given wasn’t sincere or made him believe she was remorseful.   </p><p>It amused her to see how much Hayley had disappointed him. “Celeste seems to have meant a lot to you,”</p><p>Elijah nodded his head. “She read my personal journals, she knew how much Celeste meant to me. Yet, she still handed over this information so freely. Love is very rare. In a thousand years, I have found it but twice, and when I have, I have honoured it.” It wasn’t easy for him to love another because he knew the fate that would befall his partner with his family. Klaus would always become jealous whenever someone in their family found happiness and he begrudged them this pleasure. The worst victim of Klaus’ jealousy was Rebekah and this was why Elijah held people away. But, when he did allow himself to fall in love, he fell hard.</p><p>Blair fell silent, “Must be nice,”</p><p>“Have you ever been in love?” Elijah asked curiously. He knew very little about the Fae in front of him. She was a very private person and any information he did find out, he filed it away.</p><p>“No,” Blair answered, downing the rest of her wine before magically pouring herself and Elijah more. “I was too young when I left the Fae community and I’ve been on the run ever since,” She was only fourteen years old when she was kicked out and when she first met the Hunter. After that, she could never form romantic feelings for anyone in fear they would be used against her when the Hunter found them.</p><p>Elijah frowned and was about to respond when a sharp and angry voice cut through the mellow atmosphere.</p><p>“WHERE IS SHE?!”</p><p>Both Blair and Elijah turned their heads. It was Marcel and he was very angry. Elijah had been wondering where Marcel was when Davina got sacrificed but hadn’t voiced it. If he had to guess, he would assume Blair had something to do this, especially since there was a smirk on her face.</p><p>Blair snorted, “Took him long enough,” She jumped up from her seat and walked out with Elijah at her heel.</p><p>Walking out onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard, Blair saw Marcel stood in the middle, throwing chairs around in anger. “Where is she?!” Marcel yelled out in anger. He had woken up with Davina missing and the weather back to normal. He knew Davina had been sacrificed – against his wishes.</p><p>“Would you calm down?” Rebekah asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She was stood on the opposite balcony to Blair and Elijah, looking equally unimpressed. She couldn’t believe she had fallen for him again. </p><p>Klaus levelled Marcel a glare. “Destroying things won’t make you feel better,”</p><p>“Where is the Fae?” Marcel demanded harshly, ignoring their words. He destroyed another chair and smashed a table. With the way he was going, all the furniture would be destroyed within minutes.</p><p>“Looking for me?” Blair asked, a smirk on her face.</p><p>The moment Marcel saw her, he threw a chair in her direction. Blair raised her hand and stopped it with her magic. In anger, Marcel threw a table but ended up with the same result. With a flick of her wrist, Blair placed down the chairs, out of Marcel’s reach. Veins flickered under Marcel’s eyes in anger. “You got her killed!”</p><p>Blair scoffed, “I did not,”</p><p>“She’s dead!” Marcel yelled out.</p><p>“No, she isn’t,” Elijah said, his calm voice cutting the tension in the room.</p><p>Marcel stared at him and his face went slack in shock, “What?”</p><p>“Davina is alive,” Klaus answered, taking a step closer to Marcel. “The Harvest was completed and she came back,” Even he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Davina was so full of life and he couldn’t deny he had been extremely disappointed when it seemed as though the Harvest ritual hadn’t worked.</p><p>The relief hit Marcel like a freight train. He fell to his knees and his whole body shook, “Thank goodness,” The complete and utter fear he had felt had nearly driven him mad. He didn’t know what he would have done if Davina had actually died.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll take you to see her,” Klaus volunteered, knowing how important Davina was to him. Marcel stood up and went to follow after his sire, but he didn’t get far.</p><p>“Oh, Marcel,” Blair said, her voice sweet.</p><p>Marcel turned around but the moment he did, a broken chair leg was shoved into his chest, just inches away from his heart. Marcel cried out and fell to his knees.  </p><p>“If you ever touch me again, I will kill you,” Blair hissed out lowly, twisting the wooden chair leg with her magic. “Are we clear?”</p><p>Looking up at her, Marcel spat out blood. “Crystal,”</p><p>“Good,” Blair said as she walked off. She wouldn’t kill him yet, he was still important to Davina. But, the moment that changed, he would be as good as dead.</p><p>Elijah watched her go, a smirk on his face.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Celeste stood on a street at the night, the dark sky giving her the perfect cover. She had hijacked the Harvest for herself but it hadn’t gone to plan. Since her original death in 1821, she had been possessing the bodies of Witches in New Orleans and she planned to get her revenge. The Mikaelson family had been the bane of her existence and she wanted to make them pay for what they had done to her. Things hadn’t gone exactly to plan but she would make do with the situation.</p><p>Two people approached Celeste and she smiled at them. It was a man and a female. The man, known as Papa Tunde was of tall stature and wore a dark tuxedo and a dark fedora. The female, known as Genevieve, was a beautiful woman, with pale, fair skin and wavy red hair. She was tall and wore a beautiful flapper dress and heels. They approached Celeste, caution in their eyes and their forms tensed – as if they were ready to a battle.  </p><p>“Why have you called for us?” Papa Tunde asked once they were close enough. He could feel the pull through magic and it had led him to this woman. He had met Genevieve in the cemetery and she had been just as confused as him. She seemed to have felt the same connection and so they followed it.</p><p>Celeste smiled, “I have a plan, one that I think you’ll be interested in.” Someone had ruined her plan and she knew exactly who it was. A Fae had come out of hiding and had ruined the Harvest. Now, she could only summon back two other people because Davina had been brought back in Bastianna’s place. Celeste would get her revenge on this Fae as well the Mikaelson’s.</p><p>Genevieve and Papa Tunde looked at one another, intrigue in their eyes.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>A few days had passed and there had been relative peace since the Harvest had been completed. Klaus had disappeared the day before, thus the reason for the peace. Apparently, he was headed to Mystic Falls – for what reason Blair didn’t care to know. The moment Mystic Falls had been mentioned in the vicinity of his siblings, Rebekah had rolled her eyes and Elijah hadn’t seemed impressed. Vaguely, Blair thought the town sounded familiar but didn’t ponder the thought much longer. However, Blair felt like she was being watched and this put her on edge. Whenever she left the compound, she felt like someone was nearby and she didn’t like it. There was a moment she thought the Hunter had found her and she pulled out her burner phone while dialling the familiar number.</p><p>“Give me a status report on him,” Blair immediately said when Callum picked up the phone. She was walking around town, buying herself more clothing. There was a sale on and so it was crowded, giving her perfect coverage from whoever was following her.</p><p>Callum was silent for a moment, “He’s still in Sydney.” He sounded confused but didn’t physically ask the question. He knew better than to pry when she was like this. </p><p>Blair frowned, “What have his movements been like?”</p><p>“Slow. He’s basically tearing each place he visits a part. He also seems frustrated,” Callum answered as Blair heard the vague clicking of a mouse on the other line.</p><p>Relief hit Blair and her shoulders visibly lowered. “Good,” She hung up the phone and pocketed it once more. However, this raised more questions. If the Hunter wasn’t following her, then who was? It wasn’t a Fae, she would have felt their presence by now and they would have made themselves known. The near catastrophe with the Harvest would have driven any potential Fae away because they wouldn’t have wanted to accidentally get involved. The Queen wouldn’t send anyone again for a while until she was certain New Orleans had calmed down. However, the potential of Klaus leaving the city would be classed as peaceful so that was still an option.</p><p>Luckily, Blair wasn’t made to wait long. To draw out her stalker, she walked down an alleyway, hoping whoever it was would follow her. Seconds later, Sophie walked into the alleyway looking a mess. The dark circles under her eyes were deep, her clothes wrinkled and Blair could smell alcohol on her breath. Sophie was not taking the death of her niece very well at all.</p><p>“It’s not nice to follow people,” Blair said with an arched brow. It had surprised her to see the Witch again and in such a pitiful state. The last time Sophie had seen her, she looked as though she was going to be sick. But now, all Blair could see was resentment in Sophie’s eyes.</p><p>Ignoring her, Sophie glared at the Fae. “I know what you are,”</p><p>Blair snorted, “Good for you. Do you want a prize?”</p><p>“You’re a Fae,” Sophie spat in disgust.</p><p>The venom in her tone didn’t surprise or hurt Blair. This was the usual reaction for Witches when they found out what she was. Blair very much felt the same for Witches but she had learnt her hide her reactions. When Davina found out what she was, she hadn’t flinched, but instead asked plenty of questions with child-like curiosity. It seemed as though in their Coven, no one mentioned the Fae. It was almost as if they had been erased from their history books, something that did not surprise Blair in the slightest. Davina’s reaction had surprised her but it was welcomed.</p><p>“You hijacked the Harvest,” Sophie accused, pointing her finger.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Blair rolled her eyes. “And why would I need to do that?”</p><p>Sophie sneered, “Because you’re jealous of our powers. You wanted it for yourself to make yourself stronger,” She knew that something had gone wrong with the Harvest. She had done everything perfectly, the only answer was that someone else had taken that power because it was no longer there.</p><p>At this accusation, Blair frowned, mildly irritated by it. She did not need to steal the power from the Harvest, she had her own power and she was very proud of it. For the past four hundred years, she had been training her magic, pushing her limits so she could be stronger. Blair had to be strong so she didn’t get killed by the Hunter. To be accused of such a petty thing vexed her and knew that if Sophie continued to push this matter then she was going to regret it.</p><p>“For the record, I am not jealous of anyone’s powers, certainly not yours.” Blair sniffed haughtily, dismissing Sophie’s outrageous claims.  </p><p>“Well then, why did the Harvest work for you?” Sophie’s jaw clenched and her fists tightened until her knuckles turned white. The Fae’s attitude was enraging her in ways she hadn’t felt before. She had been going over what happened in her head and she couldn’t understand why Davina of all people was brought back.</p><p>Blair frowned, “What are you babbling on about?”</p><p>“Why was Davina brought back and not Monique?” Sophie demanded hatefully. There was no way the Ancestors would have allowed Davina to come back, she had run away from the Harvest eight months ago and delayed it. If anything, the Ancestors should have kept Davina from coming back as a punishment.</p><p>Outwardly, Blair’s face was a picture of boredom but on the inside, she was smirking. “Shouldn’t you know, you’re the Witch,” Blair sneered in return. Davina had already disclosed to her that the moment the Ancestors saw her mark on the Witch, they backed off and forced her to come back. They hadn’t wanted her. At first, Davina had felt devastated that she had been abandoned by the dead Witches but she had soon come to peace with this decision because she had come back – she was alive and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>“Give me the power back,” Sophie demanded, ignoring the Fae’s jab.</p><p>“Or what?” Blair challenged coolly.  </p><p>Magic formed in Sophie’s hands as she muttered a spell under her breath. Without hesitation, Blair flicked her wrist and sent Sophie flying into a nearby wall. The Witch shrieked in pain as her body collided with the brick wall and it was a sound Blair relished in. Walking forward, Blair grabbed Sophie by the throat, pinning her body to the wall. “You couldn’t beat me, even with all the magic in the world,” Blair smirked viciously, enjoying the way Sophie flinched and how desperate she was to remove her hand from her throat.</p><p>Struggling fiercely, Sophie attempted to weave some magic but Blair stopped her in her tracks before she could even summon a spark of magic. With her free hand, Blair twisted Sophie’s dominate hand until she heard a bone snap. Sophie shrieked in agony as her arm was broken, the one she needed to use magic.</p><p>“M-maybe not… but I could make life for Davina a living hell in the Coven,” Sophie spat out.</p><p>This statement caused her to pause for a moment. “I would choose your next few words very carefully,” Blair practically purred magic crackling at her fingertips dangerously. Sophie’s words incensed her and nearly made her see red. Davina had been through too much and Sophie planned to attack a child – this was unforgivable in her eyes, especially since Davina was under her protection. Any attack on her was a direct challenge to Blair.</p><p>Wisely, Sophie said nothing. She saw her promised death when she stared into Blair’s eyes and knew better than to say anything. It was at that moment she realised how powerful Blair was and this made her wonder if all Fae were as powerful. She had always thought the Witches were far superior in magic but this Fae had beat her in seconds, something that very much hurt her pride.</p><p>“If any Witch comes after Davina and harms her, either physically or mentally, then I will kill them,” Blair warned with a cold stare. It was so cold that it nearly turned Sophie’s blood to ice because she saw how serious she was.</p><p>Weakly, Sophie nodded her head.</p><p>At her submission, Blair stepped back and allowed the Witch to fall to the ground, boneless. Dismissing Sophie as a threat, Blair turned around and walked out the alleyway, but stopped when she made it a few steps. “You are right though,”<br/>Sophie looked up, confused at her words.</p><p>“Someone did hijack the Harvest but it wasn’t me. You should be asking yourself, which one of your Coven mates has betrayed you?” Blair asked as she turned her head to look at Sophie. Witches were selfish beings and Blair wouldn’t put it past them if someone did this. The Harvest had worked, Davina had been brought back, but it made her wonder who else had been brought back in place of the other sacrificed girls.</p><p>Eyes widening, Sophie stared at Blair in shock, not able to say anything.</p><p>Having nothing else to say, Blair turned her head and walked out of the alleyway. She looked up at the sky, noting the sun was beginning to set. Davina would have to be back at the compound soon. She was finally having some time to just be a normal teenager, Davina was currently out on a date with Timothy, who seemed to take this whole situation very well considering what happened to him. Elijah was aware that Timothy was actually alive – something Rebekah shared with her brother. Blair had made it clear that Klaus was to never know about this though because he would more than likely target the boy again. Elijah had been quick to agree, stating that Klaus never let his prey get away so easily.</p><p>What Blair didn’t see though was a pair of dark eyes watching her from the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair and Davina sat in the Fae’s room. The young Witch was sat on the floor with her legs crossed and arms rested on her legs. Blair sat on her bed, watching the Witch with a critical eye. Ever since Davina had come back from the Harvest, Blair had honoured Elijah’s request and began to tutor the young girl in magic, but this time it was out of her own volition. For the time being, Davina had decided that she would not return to back her Coven. She didn’t like how they stared at her and whispered behind her back, all bewildered that she had been one of the girls brought back and it made her uncomfortable. She had sought solace in the compound, away from their prying eyes. Klaus hadn’t said a thing about Davina’s presence, something Blair was weary of. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Hybrid made his unwanted opinions known.</p><p>“Breathe in and feel the magic around you,” Blair instructed, her voice calm and steady. She watched Davina’s magic, observing everything that happened. If she needed to intervene to protect Davina then she would. </p><p>Inhaling deeply, Davina closed her eyes and stretched out her magic like a blanket. She could feel the different magic in the air, all coming from Blair. The one thing she always focused on was Blair’s magic because it was like a beacon. It was vast and warm – it reminded Davina of a summer’s day and calmed her. The more Davina breathed in, the calmer she felt. It was peaceful and her magic calmed.</p><p>“Now, open your eyes and focus on the candle in front of you,” Blair said, “Imagine fire, imagine it inside you,” She was happy to see Davina’s magic so stable considering what had happened. Blair had been concerned that Davina’s magical core would have been damaged by being overwhelmed with magic but it was steady and showed no signs of strain. </p><p>Following Blair’s instruction, she imagined a small flame inside her and felt her body temperature rise accordingly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was warm and filled her chest.</p><p>“Let it flow,” Blair said lowly.</p><p>Magic travelled from inside Davina to the candle and it sparked up within seconds. When it was lit, Davina smiled widely, “I did it,”</p><p>“Good job,” Blair smiled slightly. She was well aware that before all this, Davina was probably at a slightly higher level and all this may seem redundant but there was a purpose to this. Davina had lost her control over her magic to the point she was back to being a fledging. There had been multiple different magic inside her for nearly nine months, it was bound to have an effect once it left and so Blair was set in building the Witch back up. Not just that, she planned to make Davina stronger than her Coven. A Witch being trained by a Fae was something that had only happened once and Blair was more than up for the challenge.</p><p>“Blair, what’s the difference between Fae magic and Witch magic?” Davina asked as she looked up to the Fae. While they had been practising, she had noticed some distinct differences. The first was the pull of magic. When she was back in her Coven, she could feel her magic within her stomach but now it was within her heart.</p><p>For a moment, Blair was silent. “Each supernatural creature represents one of the elements. Witches represent the earth whereas the Fae represent the light element. That’s where we pull our magic from. For me, magic isn’t just an extension, it is me. I live, breathe and think with magic. It is mine and solely mine. We do not bow to the Ancestors as Witches do, we do as we please and that something the Witches have always disliked about us. Witches claim that they were the first to use magic when we all know that claim is false, it was the Fae.” The Witches and Fae had been in competition for thousands of years, jealously souring any chance of a relationship between the two. Blair remembered the old tales that used to be shared, they always depicted a Fae, the first Fae Queen teaching magic to a mortal who then became a Witch. However, this was a tale that had long been forgotten by most but not all.</p><p>Davina stared at Blair in awe. She had wondered for a while why Witches and Fae seemed to hate one another and this made more sense, though it did leave her with more questions. Ever since she had found out that Blair was a Fae, she had been asking a lot of questions, something Blair didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Blair’s gaze travelled down to Davina’s wrist, where her mark sat. “We also need to talk about that mark,” This was a conversation she had been avoiding for a few days now. It was something that she should have mentioned before the mark was even placed but it was too late.</p><p>“It grants me protection,” Davina said, not understanding why this needed to be discussed more. “It’s what stopped the Ancestors trapping me,” Without it, she was sure she would have been trapped for a lot longer. The Ancestors had seemed vengeful until they had seen the mark.</p><p>“It did,” Blair nodded her head in agreement, “It does protect you but it also puts you in danger,”</p><p>Davina frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Sighing deeply, Blair crossed her arms over her chest, “You bare my mark, with my protection also comes danger. You inherit my enemies and there is one that I have been on the run from for a long time.”</p><p>“I thought you’d run from no one,” Davina’s face was pure confusion. She couldn’t imagine Blair running away from anyone.</p><p>Blair snorted and rolled her eyes. “Not usually, just one though. He’s a Hunter and he’s been after me for four hundred years. I have evaded him for a long time by travelling from place to place. When the time comes for me to leave, you need to leave with me.” Blair knew that she could leave Davina in New Orleans but she wouldn’t risk it. There was a very high chance the Hunter would find Davina and then she would be used as a tool against her and Blair refused to let that happen. The Hunter had already killed a few people who Blair got close to – by accident – and she refused to let it happen again.</p><p>For a moment, Davina fell silent, surprised by what Blair said. “Y-you mean, we just leave New Orleans?” She had never even stepped foot out of New Orleans and she didn’t know how she felt about leaving the once place she had always known.</p><p>“America, we’d leave America completely. We wouldn’t come back for a very long time either,” Blair explained. She’d never gone back to a country yet but she knew it would only be a matter of time. There would come a time where she would have seen everything the world has to offer and then she’d have to get creative.</p><p>Davina’s eyes widened at this news.</p><p>“If everything goes to plan, we won’t have to leave for a while. But, I am letting you know in advance. When I say we go, we need to leave immediately,” Blair warned with a severe look. There had been several occasions where she had to drop everything and run because the Hunter made a sudden appearance or he got too close. She was used to this but Davina wasn’t and thought it would only be fair to prepare her.</p><p>Before Davina could say anything, there was a frantic knocking on the door. “Open up, now!” Klaus yelled out impatiently. He attempted to open the door but it wouldn’t open due to Blair’s magic.</p><p>“What?!” Blair snapped out, annoyed by the sudden interruption.</p><p>“Some Witches have murdered two of my Vampires,” Klaus growled lowly from the other side of the door.</p><p>Blair and Davina looked at one another before they stood up. Waving her hand, Blair opened her door with magic and saw Klaus on the other side, along with Marcel. They both looked extremely angry and worried, something that made Blair frown. They were coming to her with an issue, something she wasn’t keen about.</p><p>“Why do you need my help?” Blair asked with an arched brow.</p><p>Ignoring the question, Marcel stepped in. “It seems like it’s a ritual of some sort. Maybe you could have a look at it,” Marcel was talking to Davina, with who he still wasn’t on good terms. Davina had pulled away from Marcel and leaned on Blair now, something the Vampire hated. When Davina said nothing, he looked to Blair and glared at her, causing her to smirk.</p><p>This did pique Blair’s interest. “Oh?” Moving forward, she walked out of her room with Davina following behind her. With her magic, Blair shut her bedroom door, locking it as she went. She didn’t want anyone looking into her room, even if they couldn’t get inside. The only people who had permission to enter her room was Davina and Hayley – who had been avoiding her like the plague.</p><p>Within seconds, Klaus and Marcel were in front of the Fae and Witch as they led the way to where the trouble was. It was outside the compound but practically on the front door. No one was around, but Vampires were guarding the exit so no one could see them. Two bodies of Vampires lay on the ground, trapped inside a circle made from salt. The two Vampires were heavily desiccated and they had a weird red mark on their foreheads, right between their eyebrows. The moment Blair got close, she could feel the dark energy and it almost made her gag.  </p><p>Davina gasped when she saw the bodies. “Oh my god,”</p><p>“How fresh are they?” Blair asked as she circled the salt line. Her eyes missed nothing as she took in everything. She noticed how carefully the salt line had been drawn, how deep the marks were on the two Vampire’s foreheads and how they were placed. Everything had been meretriciously done which told her a lot about their killer.</p><p>“They were found this morning,” Klaus answered grimly. “The mark on their foreheads look familiar,”</p><p>“It’s a sacrificial sigil. You were right when you said it was a ritual,” Blair said as she motioned to Marcel. “I haven’t seen this done in a long time because this is very dark magic. Can anyone in your Coven use this?” Blair asked as she looked to Davina.</p><p>Davina shook her head, “No. As far as I know, no one can perform this,” This type of practice was something that was avoided her Coven. She feared what all this meant.</p><p>Klaus looked to the Fae, “What is this?” It was a vague memory, but he remembered coming across this mark in the past and he hoped it wasn’t the same thing.</p><p>“It is ritual magic,” Blair explained as she stopped walking, “whoever placed this mark on the Vampires are channelling their power, gaining their speed, senses and everything else they possess.” This type of practice had some similarities to Expression magic, something Blair hated with a passion. Seeing such dark magic made the Fae sneer at whatever Witch did this. It just showed how far the Witches had fallen.</p><p>“But why would they do this?” Davina asked, her low voice heard by everyone.</p><p>Klaus’ eyes darkened in rage, “To send a message. Someone will die for this,”</p><p>Elijah walked outside the compound just as Klaus uttered those words and stopped when he saw a gathering. As he got closer, he saw the grotesque scene in front of him. His darkened eyes immediately saw the mark on the two dead Vampire’s forehead. “Remarkably, I do not disagree. However, I would like to know where they learned such dark magic. I had hoped never to see that symbol again,” He got closer to the two bodies and kneeled down to get a closer look. His gaze roamed and he was surprised to see Blair but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I recall it as the signature of a fool who once stood against us. Clearly, some upstart Witch is salvaging old tricks. I’ll do for him as I did the other,” Klaus offered with a sneer. He had heard Davina’s words but didn’t hold much weight to them.</p><p>Blair looked to the Originals, “You’ve come across this before?”</p><p>Elijah nodded his head. “Years ago there was a Witch in New Orleans that used this. His was known as Papa Tunde.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you killed him,” Blair said dryly as she looked to Klaus.</p><p>Klaus smirked in response whereas Elijah nodded his head, giving the obvious answer. “He didn’t just do that, he also killed Papa Tunde’s twin boys,”</p><p>Blair deadpanned, this answer not surprising her at all. After all, murder was Klaus’ go to threat and action.</p><p>“Do you think this could have something to do with the Harvest?” Davina asked her question causing an uneasy silence to hang over all of them. It was a question none of them could answer.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Hours had passed since then and night had fallen. Blair walked out from under the basement after she’d had another session with Raphael. She really thought she was finally getting through to him as she peeled back each layer of compulsion the Queen had placed him under. It was going so well that Blair was confident that would soon be done and Raphael would be free of the Queen’s control. Walking out into the courtyard, she spotted a few people sat at the tables, as well as Elijah and Hayley. Elijah was pacing and had a phone to his ear, concern etched on his face.</p><p>As Blair got closer, she heard him speak lowly to Hayley. “Rebekah’s not answering her calls.”</p><p>“You worried about whoever killed those day walkers still being out there?” Hayley asked curiously.</p><p>Elijah’s lips thinned, “Frankly, I am worried that she has something to do with this. She is very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring,”</p><p>“She would need to be in contact with a powerful Witch. There isn’t many known either,” Blair added as she joined the conversation. Elijah sent her a curious look but didn’t question but Hayley glared at her, something the Fae ignored.</p><p>Elijah took a look around the room and noticed how Thierry was drinking on his own. Not too long ago, Klaus had let him out of the Garden, pardoning him. Ever since then, Elijah had seen him and Rebekah speaking with one another and this made him curious. He walked up to the lone Vampire. “Thierry, is it?”</p><p>Thierry looked up, his eyes guarded as he took a sip of his drink. “Yes,” His voice was low, giving a distinct nervous impression.</p><p>“My sister is rather fond of you,” Elijah said as he placed his phone back in his blazer pocket. “Strange, she’s not typically drawn to unremarkable men,” He eyed Thierry with a critical eye, examining the Vampire in front of him. Nothing stood out to him, he seemed bland compared to the other men Rebekah had been involved with in the past.</p><p>Blair nearly snorted at this unexpected insult. Though, she did agree with Elijah’s assessment. Blair couldn’t fathom why Rebekah showed any interest in someone like Thierry – something she had noticed vaguely. He wasn’t powerful, he wasn’t charming and he wasn’t the best looking Vampire around. The only thing she could assume was that Thierry must be extremely good in bed – though she doubted it.</p><p>“Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?” Elijah asked, curiously tilting his head. His shoulders tensed and taunt, the air around him was heavy and Blair had a feeling the beast was about to make an appearance.</p><p>It seemed as though Thierry was not a smart man. He glared at the Original. “I don’t know what you’re-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Elijah’s patience seemed to have run rather thin. Within seconds, Elijah had Thierry pinned a nearby wall by his neck, his feet dangling in the air helplessly.</p><p>“You can either tell me what you know or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter,” Elijah stated, his voice low and dark as he intended to carry out this promise if he did not get what he wanted. In the corner of his eye, he noted how Blair followed after them fearlessly whereas Hayley seemed more hesitant.</p><p>Fear radiated from Thierry in waves as he had finally grasped his position and it was not a favourable one. “She asked me to keep an eye out on Witch stuff. I found something, and when I showed her we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch.” While the assailant had been busy with Rebekah, he had run as fast as he could. If an Original couldn’t beat the Witch then he did not stand a chance.</p><p>In a cold fury, Elijah’s grip on Thierry’s neck tightened as he slammed him onto the wall again. “So, like a coward, you left her,” His eyes darkened in anger. His baby sister had been in danger and she had been left behind by this coward.</p><p>“What was I supposed to do, fight some Warlock that took out an Original?” Thierry asked back in panic and confusion.  </p><p>“And why didn’t you tell anyone? How long has she been missing?” Blair asked as she sent him a foul look. His self-preservation wasn’t the biggest issue, it was the fact he hadn’t told anyone. He could have told someone about Rebekah, who knows what was happening to her.</p><p>“Where was this, exactly?” Hayley asked.</p><p>Thierry looked to Hayley, “The docks, warehouse fifty-seven. I was just doing what she asked, you cannot tell Klaus about this,” His voice was pleading, desperate for the Hybrid not to find out. He had only just been released from the Garden and he knew Klaus was not above sending him back or just killing him instantly.</p><p>With a flick of his wrists, Elijah sent Thierry into another wall, not caring if it hurt him or not. With a location in mind, he headed for the door. “I shall take that into considering,” Klaus wasn’t the only one he should have been scared of, Elijah would make sure Thierry paid for his careless actions.</p><p>“I am coming with you,” Blair said as she followed after him.</p><p>Elijah turned to the Fae and arched a brow, “I thought you wouldn’t want to get involved,” From what he had seen, Blair had been reluctant to get involved but this was new. It made him wonder about her intentions for joining him.</p><p>Blair met his gaze with a silent challenge, “One thing I hate is dark magic. Over the years, I have made it a personal goal of mine to destroy anything with dark magic in it. Also, if it means screwing with the Witches then that’s an added bonus,” The thought of messing with the Witches made her happy and a large smile rolled onto her face.</p><p>Elijah regarded her for a moment, their eyes not leaving one another. He couldn’t help but feel fascinated, her words only furthering his interest in her. He couldn’t predict her and the longer this went on, the more curious he became. Blair held his gaze and there was a few moments of silence and neither one looked away.</p><p>“I am coming to,” Hayley said, breaking the staring matching between Elijah and Blair. She felt uncomfortable when they stared at one another like there was something there. She didn’t like it at all.</p><p>“No,” Elijah replied instantly, “It is safer in the compound,” He and Hayley were not on the best terms at the moment as he still hadn’t forgiven her. This did not mean he wanted any harm to come to her and he would rather not be near her at this moment in time.</p><p>Hayley was about to protest and took a step forward to the exit, only to feel resistance, one that she had only felt when she had tried to enter Blair’s room. At this thought, Hayley’s head snapped in the direction of Blair, who was smirking at her.</p><p>“Have a fun night,” Blair waved her hand and her smirk widened when anger flashed in Hayley’s eyes. Turning around, Blair walked out of the compound with Elijah by her side. Elijah watched this exchange with an amused smirk.</p><p>Hayley watched them go and nearly stamped her foot in frustration.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>It didn’t take long before Elijah and Blair made it to warehouse fifty-seven. It was a far-out warehouse, one that was secluded and dark. The whole time, Elijah remained tense as he waited to see what the fate was of his sister. Blair had also remained silent, her guard up in case they came across the Witch. They entered the warehouse wearily and they were greeted with a similar sight as to what happened near the compound. Rebekah lay in a circle, one that was bigger and more elaborate than the last one – also meaning it was more powerful than the last. Rebekah seemed heavily desiccated but was alive, unlike the other Vampires and she had the same sigil on her forehead.</p><p>“Rebekah,” Elijah uttered in shock. This was not the sight he was expecting to see, nor did he want to see. He tried to take a step forward but stopped when he recognised a barrier around her body. “There is some kind of boundary spell,”</p><p>“A powerful one,” Blair commented with a frown. She could feel the dark magic in the air and this incensed her.</p><p>When Elijah saw the symbol on her forehead, his jaw clenched. “Someone is channelling her. Typically, it’s a lethal process, but because she is an Original, she cannot die,” There were very few things that could kill an Original and this wasn’t one of them.</p><p>“She’s an endless source of power,” Blair said grimly. “We need to get her out of there,” Unless they freed Rebekah, whoever cast this spell would basically be unbeatable. They needed to break the hold the Witch had on her before they were able to do any untold damage.</p><p>Elijah looked at the circle around his sister, knowing that they needed to remove the barrier before they could do anything. “Is there any way we could break this barrier?” He asked, looking down at the Fae by his side.</p><p>Blair’s eyes glowed purple as she tried to use her magic. However, the moment her magic touched the barrier, a crippling pain-filled Blair and she cried out, falling to her knees. Elijah was down beside her instantly. His arms wrapped around her so she didn’t fall to the fall completely. She glared at the barrier in hatred, “This barrier has been fortified against the Fae. My magic won’t work against it,” Mentally, she made a vow that she would kill whoever was behind this.</p><p>“Should I call Sophie?” Elijah asked in concern.</p><p>“No, I got this.” The thought of asking a Witch for help was mortifying. Blair did not need Sophie’s help. It would be a cold day in hell before Blair ever asked for help from Sophie.</p><p>Standing up, Blair looked at the salt ring around Rebekah. Elijah stood up too, staying close to the Fae in case she had another fall. She could feel the magic that had been used, and she could see some ingredients – like the dead snake. This all seemed familiar and made her cast her mind back to when she was just a young Fae – a time she didn’t like to often remember. From what she remembered, this type of magic was almost like a formula, all Blair needed to find was a more potent ingredient to pull everything off balance. With that in mind, she knew just the thing that would work. Summoning a knife with her magic, Blair cut open her hand and poured it onto the salt circle, watching as it sizzled when it hit the salt. The dark ritual was fortified against her magic but not her blood, something that made her feel smug. Blair walked around the circle, having to reopen the cut on her hand as she healed.</p><p>Elijah watched with a keen eye and his form tense. One thing Elijah could always count on was his control but even he was struggling. The smell of Blair’s blood was heavenly and not even her scent repressor could stop that. She was testing him. Elijah swallowed thickly as he held himself back and focused on the situation. When he noticed the barrier was down, he immediately entered and picked up Rebekah and took her out of the circle, holding his breathe so he didn’t breath in any of Blair’s delicious blood. </p><p>The moment Rebekah was free, Blair vanished the knife and summoned a wave of water to wash away everything on the scene. Now that Rebekah wasn’t a conduit for the dark magic, it made everything useless as it lost all its power. By washing it away it would take longer to recreate this and it also brought Blair some satisfaction.</p><p>“She needs blood,” Elijah said, concerned about his sister’s condition.</p><p>“I’ll meet you back at the compound,” Blair said, not wanting to be near a hungry Vampire. It was bad enough she had to spill blood in front of Elijah and she had been impressed that he had held himself back.</p><p>Elijah nodded his head and disappeared within the blink of an eye.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Rebekah was pissed.</p><p>After her conversation with Elijah, she felt nothing but anger for her older brother, which was unusual because generally, it was Klaus that pissed her off. She thought Elijah to be selfish for harbouring feelings for Hayley while also condemning her for wanting to find someone for herself. Elijah always seemed to focus on Klaus’ happiness and to an extent, she could understand. When Klaus wasn’t happy, no one else in the family could be happy, especially her. For some reason, everyone seemed to begrudge her to find happiness and to make it worse, the men that she did get with would never fight for her when the situation got tough. They always abandoned her whenever her family got involved. There were very few people who had managed to fully earn her heart, one of them being Marcel but now he was making friends with Klaus, once again leaving her in the lurch.</p><p>In her anger, she stomped around the compound after meeting with Marcel once more. It was over. She was not going back to Marcel and made a mental vow to not let him get close to her again. Her heart couldn’t take it anymore, it had been going on for a thousand years.</p><p>Rebekah stopped when she noticed the open basement door. This caused her to pause and stare at the door. Blair had completely commandeered the basement and no one seemed to question it, not even Klaus. Curiosity filled her and so she entered the basement, climbing down the steps and was surprised to a male being held down here.</p><p>The man was beautiful and felt very similar to Blair. There was no doubt in her mind that this man was a Fae. He was tied up, his arms and legs pinned to the wall by an invisible force. His head was down but when she got closer, the man raised his head and he sent her a curious look.</p><p>“Oh, this is new,” Raphael spoke, his voice low. During his entire stay in the basement, no one other than Blair had come to see him. The whole situation was strange as Blair hadn’t put him to sleep like she usually did.</p><p>“Who are you?” Rebekah demanded harshly.</p><p>If he could he would have shrugged. “Doesn’t matter who I am.”</p><p>“You’re in my home, I want to know,” Rebekah claimed, finding his nonchalant attitude to be annoying.</p><p>Raphael arched a brow at her, “I thought it was your brother’s house?” During their many conversations, Blair had informed him about their situation and who they were currently living with. This news would have caused him a lot of stress if it weren’t for the fact Blair had placed a protection spell over him.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, it took everything inside Rebekah not to kill him where he stood. She could practically feel a spell surrounding Raphael and this only furthered to incense her.</p><p>“Have I made the princess angry?” Raphael asked, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“I will kill you,” Rebekah hissed lowly.</p><p>Raphael rolled his eyes, “I’d like to see you try, princess,” He knew that he should be treading a lot more carefully than he was but he couldn’t help himself. Seeing the female Original get so fired up was a sight to behold. There was a fire in her eyes that intrigued him.</p><p>Rebekah growled lowly, veins flickering under her eyes.</p><p>“What’s got you so rumbled?” Raphael asked with a frown. Surely his teasing couldn’t have pushed her this far. The biggest reaction he had ever received was being told to piss off, never anyone wanting to rip out his throat.</p><p>For a moment, Rebekah said nothing. “Why do you care?” She huffed lowly, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Well it’s not like I have anything else to do,” Raphael said honestly.  </p><p>Rebekah regarded the male Fae as if trying to discern whether or not to say anything. Eventually, she sighed deeply, “Every time I think I can be free, I am always drawn back in. My brother controls my life and never allows me a moment of happiness that lasts. Everyone bows down to him, never once fighting for me… I am always left alone,” Tears stung her eyes as the loneliness hit her. All she wanted was for someone to care for her, regardless of who her brothers were.</p><p>Raphael’s frown deepened, “Why would no one fight for you?”</p><p>“Klaus always either kills them or scares them off,” Rebekah spat out angrily.  </p><p>“Then they don’t deserve you,” Raphael answered back, his reply surprising her.</p><p>Rebekah stared at him, eyes wide and mouth ajar. This was an answer she wasn’t expecting but it caused an unexpected warm feeling to flutter in her chest. Every time she mentioned her issues, she was brushed off and reminded of Klaus’ explosive anger if she did something. Only her family had ever told her that she deserved more and she never once believed them. “You don’t even know me,” Rebekah said quietly.</p><p>“I don’t need to,” Raphael shook his head, “Everyone deserves to be happy.” This was a firm belief of his, one that had been forgotten when he was under the control of the Queen.</p><p>Not able to handle any more turmoil that day, Rebekah fled the basement, shutting the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina was in town looking for a present. It was Timothy’s birthday soon and she wanted to get him the perfect present especially after everything he had been through. It had surprised her how well he had taken everything, instead of being scared that she was a Witch, he was fascinated. Timothy wasn’t concerned that he had been in danger but he was more worried about her and how she was doing. After everything had calmed down, Davina had told him everything – well nearly everything. She hadn’t mentioned what Blair had told her, about how they may need to leave America. She didn’t want to think about it. Maybe she could convince Blair that leaving was a bad idea – maybe if she aligned herself with the Originals then they could help her defeat the Hunter. Davina soon shook her head at this ridiculous notion, there was no way Blair would team up with Klaus but the others could be an option in the future.</p><p>After a few moments of window shopping, she stopped. Davina turned around and watched the busy crowd around her. It was a Saturday and wasn’t even noon yet but it was very busy, everywhere she looked there were crowds of people all doing different things. There was a group of people dancing which had garnered an audience and there were loads of people shopping just as she was. Everything seemed normal, except it wasn’t. For the past few minutes, Davina had felt someone watching her to the point she felt uncomfortable.</p><p>Looking down at the mark on her wrist, she had half a mind to call for Blair but decided against it. She didn’t want to call for Blair unless there was actual danger and make her think she was abusing the mark. Davina decided that she could handle this herself and rationalised in her head that she was just being paranoid. After spending nearly nine months hidden away from the Witches, she was sure there was some leftover paranoia that would eventually go away. Feeling much calmer than before, Davina continued with her window shopping, not finding anything that Timothy would want. While doing this, she inadvertently lowered her guard.</p><p>It was just as she passed an alleyway that it happened. An arm shot out of the alleyway and wrapped itself around Davina’s mouth so she couldn’t scream while she was dragged away from the shopping centre. Davina screamed into the hand and attempted to fight back but the hold they had on her was too strong and she couldn’t get loose. As this happened, Davina vaguely felt something wrap around her wrist but this wasn’t her main priority. Davina was slammed against a wall and a hand wrapped around her throat, she cried out in pain and stared at her attacker but couldn’t see anything. Her attacker was stood too close to make out any distinguishable features. Soon, the hand was slowly removed from her and her eyes widened when she saw who had grabbed her – it was a girl from her own Coven.</p><p>“Danielle, what are you doing?” Davina whimpered in shock and pain. The last time she had seen Danielle was when she got chosen for the Harvest Festival. She didn’t understand why she had been suddenly attacked.</p><p>The girl was older than Davina by a few years and they had been around each other for a long time as their families had been friends. However, there was a cold look in Danielle’s eyes that unnerved Davina immensely. “I should be asking you that, traitor,” Danielle hissed back angrily.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Davina asked, bordering on hysterical.</p><p>Danielle scowled, “Don’t lie. You’ve been sharing Coven secrets with Klaus and consorting with a Fae,” The disgust and venom in Danielle’s voice was nothing short of hurtful and it made Davina visibly wince.</p><p>“I haven’t been giving secrets to Klaus! I have hardly seen him!” Davina yelled out in defence. Klaus had stayed away from her for the time being as had most Vampires. The only Vampire that tried to speak to her was Marcel and she wasn’t done being mad at him for what he had done.</p><p>“But you admit to consorting with a Fae?” Danielle demanded.	</p><p>Davina went silent, not able to refute this claim. This was true but it made her wonder how they knew this. Ever since coming back to life, Davina had stayed away from the Coven like the plague so it made her curious as to how they knew. It wasn’t overly obvious that Blair was a Fae, she looked completely normal and most would assume that she was a Witch – something she knew Blair hated. Blair claimed that without her glamour, she looked Fae, not that Davina understood what that meant.</p><p>Danielle’s eyes darkened when Davina said nothing, “I’ve been tasked with getting rid of you. You’re a liability and with you gone, someone more powerful can take your place,” Reaching behind her back, Danielle pulled out a small knife, one that was filled with dark magic to the point Davina could feel it. It was a powerful dark tool that Celeste had gifted her to aid in getting rid of Davina.</p><p>The moment Davina saw the knife she knew she was in trouble. Davina attempted to use her own magic but found it unresponsive and this made her panic even more. Looking down at her mark, she closed her eyes. “Blair!”</p><p>“No one coming to save you,” Danielle sneered as she held up the knife.</p><p>“Don’t be so certain about that,” Blair said as she appeared behind Danielle. The Witch jumped and whirled around, throwing a poorly aimed fireball at the Fae. Blair watched as the fire fizzled out when it hadn’t hit her – it had missed her by a mile and she had been stood close enough. Her incompetence made Blair roll her eyes.</p><p>“Blair!” Davina cried out in relief.</p><p>The Fae’s eyes quickly took a look at Davina and saw no visible injuries. This would have calmed her down, but then she spied the magic blocking cuff on Davina’s arm and that made her mad.</p><p>“Who the hell you are and how did you get here?” Danielle demanded. When she had grabbed Davina, she had placed a silencing spell around the alleyway. Celeste had even taught her how to block someone from tracking Davina and given her the cuff. There was no way Davina would have managed to call for help, let alone anyone being able to find her.</p><p>A smirk was etched on Blair’s face. “Oh honey, you have no idea who you’re messing with,” With a flick of her hand, Danielle’s wrist that held the knife twisted backwards in a grotesque manner and a loud crack sounded in the alleyway along with Danielle’s pain-filled screams. “You okay?” Blair asked Davina, not caring about Danielle on the floor.</p><p>Shakily, Davina nodded her head. “She said she was sent by the Coven,” It was very hard to ignore Danielle’s screams of pain but she tried her best.</p><p>Anger flashed in Blair’s eyes, obviously, her warning to Sophie hadn’t hit home. Walking up to Danielle, Blair grabbed the girl by the throat and held her up against the nearest wall. “I thought I made myself clear, no one touches Davina,” Blair hissed lowly, her eyes flashing a violent shade of purple.</p><p>In an act of rebellion, Danielle spat at Blair, making the Fae growl lowly in the back of her throat. “She will win, Celeste will have you killed if anything happens to me,” Danielle smirked, thinking that she had won.</p><p>Throwing her head back, Blair laughed loudly. The longer she laughed, the more unnerved Danielle became. She tried to move out of Blair’s grip but the hand tightened around her throat, making her gasp in pain. “She has no idea who she is messing with,” Blair said with a large grin on her face. One thing she loved was when she was underestimated. She loved to watch the courage die from someone’s eyes when they knew it was hopeless.</p><p>In a panic, Danielle attempted to cast a spell but nothing came to her. Looking down at her hand, she noticed the magic blocking cuff that was meant to be on Davina’s wrist was now on her wrist. “B-but how?!” She hadn’t even felt it be placed on her wrist.<br/>Davina looked down at her wrist, which was now free from the cuff. Now that the cuff was off her, she felt much better.</p><p>“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Blair said as she put her face closer to Danielle’s, “I am far stronger,” She whispered lowly. Just for that moment, Blair allowed some of her magic to come loose, something she always kept in check because if her magic was left unchecked then it would cause devastation and draw the attention of the Hunter.</p><p>Danielle’s eyes widened when she felt the sheer power behind Blair’s magic. Before she could even scream, Blair snapped the Witch’s neck with magic, killing her instantly. Blair let the body fall to the ground before she turned back to Davina. “Are you injured, kid?”</p><p>Crouched down on the floor, Davina stared down at Danielle’s lifeless body. “Was it necessary to kill her?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>“It was either you or her,” Blair replied back. She walked over to the discarded blade and picked it up. She could feel the dark magic that radiated from it and this angered her. “If she had even nicked you with this knife, it would have killed you instantly.” Focusing her magic, she cloaked the dagger in light magic until she could deal with it. With the blade subdued, Blair pocketed the weapon, planning on disposing of it later.</p><p>Slowly, Davina nodded her head in understanding. A sense of dread filled her, she had been inches away from death again and it unnerved her.</p><p>“Now, come on. We need to make a quick delivery before we head back to the compound,” Blair said as she used her magic to pick up Danielle’s lifeless body while also removing the magic blocking cuff. She walked out of the alleyway, cancelling the spells around the alleyway and putting an invisibly spell on the body. She didn’t need anyone to see this and asking questions.</p><p>Davina followed behind her, keeping her head down.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Before heading back to the compound, Blair made one quick stop. As retaliation for what happened, Blair headed over to the Witch’s cemetery and dumped Danielle’s body for them to find. Blair wanted to send a message and even though Davina disagreed with the plan, she could see the reasoning behind the Fae’s actions. By attempting to kill Davina, this had declared war and Blair intended to put the Witches back in their places. Once the body was placed for anyone to find, they headed back to the compound and they walked in on a tense scene. In the courtyard stood Klaus, Marcel, Elijah and Rebekah and the atmosphere were extremely nerve-wracking. They were all glaring at one another – everyone seemed to be glaring at Klaus and the Hybrid seemed angry with everyone in the room. However, the moment Blair and Davina stepped in, fury filled Klaus’ eyes.</p><p>“You!” He thundered as he attempted to get closer to the young Witch.</p><p>With wide eyes, Davina jumped behind Blair for protection. Before Klaus could even get a few steps closer, Marcel was already in his path and Blair had her hands raised, ready to use magic. “We’ve already been through this!” Marcel yelled at his sire in frustration.</p><p>Blair looked around the room, “Does anyone want to explain what is going on?”</p><p>“Camille was threatened by the Witches and Niklaus is angry.” Elijah explained with a sigh, “He believes Davina has crucial information to protect the Witches,” Ever since Klaus had come back, his temper had been explosive and he would have ripped Davina room apart if it weren’t for the protection spells surrounding their rooms. They had been attempting to calm Klaus down for the past thirty minutes to little success and in that time Klaus had threatened to kill Davina the moment he saw her. Consequently, this set off Marcel who was still very protective of the little Witch and Elijah had attempted to mediate between the two. Rebekah had watched everything unfold and Hayley was safely tucked away in her room, no doubt listening in to what was happening.</p><p>Blair rolled his eyes, “Did he ever think of just asking? Like a normal person would,”</p><p>Rebekah snorted haughtily. “Of course he wouldn’t,”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have to ask!” Klaus yelled out furiously, not liking the camaraderie that seemed to be happening between the Fae and his family.</p><p>“This can all be easily solved,” Elijah said, ignoring his brother’s violent outburst. He looked to Davina, whose head was poking out from behind Blair. “Davina, can you shed any more light on the situation? Like how you seemed to have drawn a woman called Celeste,”</p><p>Turning her head, Blair looked down at the nervous Witch. Davina looked up at her, unsure if she should say anything. It was only when Blair nodded her head that she answered. “Ever since I got those other girl’s powers, I have had visions. I… I don’t fully understand them though….” They were dark dreams and visions that she hated. It always made her feel scared and there had been times she had been afraid to sleep.</p><p>“And what’s the connection to Celeste?” Elijah prompted calmly, keeping an eye on Klaus in case he decided to move to threaten Davina again.</p><p>Davina looked down at the ground as she recalled her visions. “I’d always hear a whisper of a name. The name Celeste would always repeat itself and then I would see a face. Any vision I had was dark and I always tried to run away from them but they’d never leave me,” She shivered in fright, her whole body trembling in fear.</p><p>“Thank you, Davina,” Elijah said. He was slightly disappointed that her visions couldn’t reveal anything more but he wouldn’t push for any further as he could see how this was affecting Davina. There was no need to put the child under any more stress than she had already been through, she deserved a break.</p><p>Klaus glared at everyone in the room, “This told is nothing more than we already knew,”</p><p>“Actually, it did,” Blair said, crossing her arms over her chest, “Davina’s visions indicate that it is Celeste that is the evil we’re battling against. A Witch cornered Davina in town and said Celeste’s name.” If this wasn’t the proof that was needed then she didn’t know what else it could be. </p><p>Marcel looked alarmed at this information but said nothing.</p><p>Rebekah frowned, “But Celeste is dead, thanks to him,” She and Elijah sent a scathing looking in Klaus’ direction, one that the Hybrid elected to ignore.</p><p>“When did you become an expert in visions?” Klaus’ voice full of sarcasm, proving that he didn’t believe her.</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, “I have my talents,” There was no way she would reveal her actual power of clairvoyance. Only Davina knew about this power and even she did not know the full extent of it. After four hundred years, Blair felt very confident in her ability to interpret visions because she’d had a lot of experience.</p><p>“I think she’s right,” Davina said. Knowing that she had someone in her corner made her feel better.</p><p>“No one asked you!” Klaus snapped angrily.</p><p>Blair frowned when she felt the tension in the room once more. “Go to your room, Davina,” She whispered lowly, not wanting Davina anywhere near Klaus when he was like this. He was unpredictable and that made him extremely dangerous.</p><p>Slowly, Davina crept out of the courtyard, her heart pounding in her chest especially when Klaus sent her a vile look. Marcel blocked Davina from the Hybrid’s sight, only furthering to enrage him. Everyone in the courtyard seemed to tense up as they waited with baited breathe to see if Klaus would react violently as he usually did.  It was only when Davina was out of sight and safely in her room did things seem to calm down.  </p><p>Marcel turned to Blair, “What happened?”</p><p>“Davina was attacked by a Witch,” Blair explained briefly, “Davina told me that the girl said if Davina was gone then someone more powerful could take Davina’s place. My guess would be that this is related to the Harvest,”</p><p>“So this is all connected,” Elijah frowned, unhappy that their suspicions were correct.</p><p>“But who would they bring back?” Rebekah questions with a frown.</p><p>Realisation dawned on Klaus, “They want to bring back the Witch that put a curse on Camille’s brother. Camille said the name they said was Bastianna,” The fact that Camille had been targeted once again infuriated him. She had nearly been killed when Papa Tunde paid a visit to the bar and he nearly killed Marcel with his dark ritual. If Klaus hadn’t been there then he knew it could have gone a lot worse.</p><p>“Monique was brought back this morning, meaning one of them is gone,” Rebekah said. News had broken that morning that Monique Deveraux had burst from her grave, alive and well. If this information was correct then it meant one of the Witches brought back was dead. “No one has been able to find Papa Tunde,”</p><p>“We could be jumping to conclusions,” Elijah said, airing on the side of caution. “But I think it might be best to move Hayley out of the compound before things get ugly,” He could see where this was going and he knew it would be an all-out war soon. Hayley’s safety was important and he didn’t want her to get in the crossfire.</p><p>Blair grinned slightly, “Oh I agree, things are going to get ugly,”</p><p>“So you’re actually going to help us,” Klaus mockingly asked.</p><p>Blair glared at him, “What the hell is that meant to mean?”</p><p>Klaus sent the Fae an arrogant look, “You claim to be protecting Hayley yet you’ve hardly been in her presence. I have also noticed there hasn’t been another attack. One would think it never even happened,” He had not seen the attack, he only had Blair and Hayley’s word to support this story and it made him suspicious.</p><p>Blair bristled, hearing this implication of his words. “For your information, this war between you and the Witches is keeping the Fae away because they don’t like to be involved in a war. The moment that stops they will come and the Queen will make a grab for that child,”</p><p>“You keep mentioning this Queen but she has yet to make an appearance,” Klaus commented.</p><p>Eyes flashing purple in anger, Blair forced herself to calm down. She knew Klaus was trying to rile her up and it was working, “The only thing stopping the Queen from personally making an appearance is you, she is scared of you.” She said, staring at Klaus. His very presence acted as a repellent because the Queen fear him. She worried for the day when the Queen no longer feared Klaus when her greed for power became too much.</p><p>Taken aback, Klaus stared at Blair in wonder. He had not met the Queen and yet she was terrified of him, but for what reason? He had not heard of a Fae Queen before Blair came into their lives and so this confused him even more. He knew his reputation proceeded him but what had he done specifically to the Fae?</p><p>Elijah frowned, “Then why was Hayley nearly kidnapped?” He had seen the attacker for himself but when Klaus had asked him what happened, Elijah had feigned ignorance. Blair had asked for Klaus to not be made aware of Raphael and he had honoured this request.</p><p>Blair sighed deeply, “The Queen may be too scared to come herself but that won’t stop her sending others in her place.” The Queen would readily sacrifice a few soldiers to get what she wanted. Very few people knew the full extent of the Fae Queen’s greed and Blair was not blind.</p><p>The air once again became solemn and silence filled the courtyard. Seeing that no one was going to add anything more, Blair walked out of the courtyard. She had things she needed to do.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Later that night, Blair had made her way into the kitchen. She was feeling peckish and wanted something to snack on. Looking in the massive fridge, she spotted some cheese and grabbed that, using her magic to cut herself a chunk of it before sitting down to eat it. It was just as she finished eating that Elijah walked into the kitchen, still immaculately dressed in a lovely suit. He seemed to be looking for someone and when he spotted Blair he walked over to her.  </p><p>“Can I help you?” Blair asked with an arched brow.</p><p>“I have a request,” Elijah said, his voice low in case there was anyone nearby listening in. Though he was confident no one was, he still aired on the side of caution.</p><p>Blair motioned for him to continue, intrigued to know what his request was.</p><p>“Hayley is being moved to the plantation tomorrow morning and Rebekah is going with her,” Elijah explained with a sigh. He’d just had the conversation with Rebekah where she had luckily accepted his request while also forgiving him for their little tiff that happened the previous day. “However, I know how unruly Hayley can be as well as Rebekah. I was hoping you could accompany them and help protect them,”</p><p>Falling silent for a moment, Blair considered his request. She understood his reasoning and found it to be quite sound. “And in the meantime, what will the men be doing?” It hadn’t escaped her notice that all the women had been pushed aside and put into one place – which she thought to be a terrible idea.</p><p>Elijah smirked slightly, seeing how much this irked her. “We shall be going hunting,” A plan was made where they would strike first against the Witches, if not just to surprise but shake them up too.</p><p>Blair glared at him but then sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay with Hayley.”</p><p>“Really?” Elijah was surprised at how easily she had given up. He thought she would put up more of a fight.</p><p>“Yes,” Blair frowned, “There is still a chance the Queen will send someone. Hayley not being around Klaus would be the best opportunity,” She wasn’t going to lie, she didn’t like the fact they were all splitting up, it unsettled her and made her feel like something was going to happen. Blair thought back to her visions she’d had not too long ago and one event that was yet to happen was a fire. That scene in her vision was hazy because there had been a lot going on and everything made her feel uneasy.</p><p>Elijah nodded her in agreement. “Thank you,” Knowing that both Rebekah and Blair would be with Hayley made him relax a little. He knew that Rebekah would honour his request and Blair would protect the child.</p><p>Blair thought to herself for a moment. “I am going to send Davina somewhere safe, just in case anything happens tomorrow,” Something inside Blair was telling her not to bring Davina. She was very much safe in the compound as long as she didn’t leave her room but Blair couldn’t ask Davina to barricade herself in her room just based on a feeling. Blair would send her away with Timothy where they would be protected by wards she would place around the safe house.</p><p>“Good idea,” Elijah said. After a few moments, he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, “This is yours,”</p><p>Looking at the phone, Blair sent him a questioning look, not taking the phone, “Why?”</p><p>“I notice you didn’t have one. This is just in case I need to get in contact with you,” Elijah said as he placed the phone on the counter. If Blair wanted to take the phone then that was her choice though he would feel better if she did.</p><p>Blair stared at the phone, it was a simple smartphone – not the newest mobile but certainly not the oldest either. She was hesitant in taking the phone even though she could see the logic in his reasoning. She wasn’t easy to get a hold of and that was on purpose. Blair used burner phones because the Hunter couldn’t track her through this method, hence why she never opened a bank account either, it could all get traced back to her and reveal her location.</p><p>Sensing her hesitation, Elijah spoke. “I have some understanding of your situation. I am the only person who has your number and I promise never to give out your number without your permission,”</p><p>“Fine,” Blair said as she took the phone. Pocketing it, Blair walked out of the kitchen not noticing as Elijah watched her with a smile.  </p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Celeste stared down at the dead body of Danielle in contempt. One of the people in the Coven had found the body dramatically placed right outside the cemetery for anyone to see and find. It had been found quickly and hidden away in one of the hideaways in the cemetery before any members of the public could cause any uproar. The carelessness of the body being thrown angered everyone within the Coven. However, it wasn’t this that had angered Celeste. No, she was angered at the fact Danielle had failed in her mission and she had also lost the magic blocking cuff and knife that she had been loaned. Now they were in the possession of the enemy and she hated it.</p><p>Walking into the cove, Genevieve stared at Celeste in apprehension. She had gone extremely silent since Danielle’s body had been found and Genevieve but feel the anger in the air. “Does this change anything?” She asked, her voice low. She was worried that if she raised her voice too loudly that Celeste would turn her wrath onto her.</p><p>“This changes nothing,” Celeste's voice was thick with fury but her face portrayed nothing. The plan was to have Davina killed so they could bring back Bastianna but it had failed. Danielle had volunteered for this operation, believing that Davina would trust her since their families had been friends but obviously she had overestimated herself and her skills. It was bad enough they had lost Papa Tunde in favour of making the cursed dagger, which luckily was still in their possession.</p><p>“I will go and visit Camille again,” Genevieve said before we walked out of the cove, sighing in relief when Celeste was out of sight. Genevieve had yet to hand over the dagger to Camille as she wasn’t confident she would strike against Klaus considering there was no threat against her uncle, Kieran – yet.</p><p>The candles around Celeste flickered as she let some of her anger out. She had thought having Davina eliminated would have been easy – she was practically a sitting duck. Celeste was surprised that Davina hadn’t already been killed by Klaus and this only angered her further. What made her so special that Klaus hadn’t killed her already? As Celeste examined Danielle’s body, she tried to get as much information as possible. She could feel some magic that didn’t belong to Danielle, it didn’t belong to Davina. It was magic she had never felt before but it was subtle to the point she would have missed it if she wasn’t looking for something. Once she felt it, she nearly hissed and moved away from it.</p><p>It was Fae magic.</p><p>Feeling that power made Celeste’s anger skyrocket. It hadn’t made sense, Celeste had given very detailed instructions on what to do. Get Davina when she was alone and kill her. Celeste had even gone as far as teaching Danielle some spells so no one could track Davina and trap her. So how had the Fae managed to get past all these precautions? Papa Tunde had dealt with a Fae before in the past and so he knew how to handle one but Celeste had never come across a Fae. She had been alive for a long time and had yet to come across a Fae until now. If she didn’t want to be made a fool again she would need to be prepared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning arrived and Blair was stood outside the plantation house with Hayley and Rebekah. She was dressed in a short-sleeved burgundy floral printed dress with a low V-neck, black tights and knee-high black high heeled boots and a black leather jacket. Surprisingly, the journey hadn’t been too bad. Hayley hadn’t said a word to Blair but Rebekah had made up for that silence. Rebekah had sprung this move on Hayley that morning and she had taken the news rather well. Everything seemed to be running smoothly and this only put Blair more on edge. The more time passed the worse the anxious feeling got in Blair’s chest. She felt like something was going to happen, she just didn’t know what exactly other than fire would be involved.</p><p>Rebekah looked to Hayley, “I thought I was going to have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming,” She had been extremely suspicious when Hayley had made no complaints about this unexpected move. She had expected some form of negative reaction, but Hayley had simply agreed and packed a bag, getting into the car with no objections.</p><p>Hayley sent the Original a dry look. “Yes. Well, we all just want to protect me and the baby,”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes at Hayley’s attitude but said nothing.</p><p>“Hey, I am on your side remember?” Rebekah said, unhappy with the tone Hayley was using. “So what gives?”</p><p>Looking around, Hayley moved closer, “Tonight is a full moon.”</p><p>“So what?” Rebekah asked, “You’re preggers, you can’t turn.” This was one small advantage to Hayley being pregnant, she didn’t have to go through the agony of turning and having every bone in her body broken.</p><p>“Yes. But I wanted to invite a few people over,” Hayley admitted slowly. She had been planning this for some time, wondering how she could pull this off under the constant surveillance of Klaus and Elijah. She’d had to be sneaky to make sure no one in the compound knew what she had planned and it had been going well. When Rebekah had told her that she was going to the plantation house, she had jumped at the chance knowing that this was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>Rebekah gave a sarcastic smile. “Of course. Every red-blooded American Werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be human.”</p><p>“But only for a few hours,” Hayley said, “And won’t be again until the next full moon. So I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou,”</p><p>Rebekah looked surprised. “Josh is still alive?” She looked to Blair who smirked, “Good for him. I love a nice survival story,”</p><p>Blair grinned, “He does have a knack for getting in trouble,” Luckily, he would be nowhere near the trouble tonight. She had asked him to look out for Davina and Timothy in their hideaway. Josh had been more than happy to help and even happier to stay out of the way.</p><p>Just then, someone came out the front door with a large empty red trolley. “Who the bloody hell is that?” Rebekah asked with a frown, immediately defensive. As far as she was aware, there should have been no one in the house.</p><p>“Kegs out back, right?” Hayley awkwardly asked the delivery man, who answered with a thumbs up. Once he had delivered the kegs, the man walked away.</p><p>Blair arched a brow, “Oh, a little party perhaps?” The trolley the man had come out with was massive, indicating that the kegs were pretty big or a lot of them had been ordered. Blair did wonder how Hayley had managed to pay for all this as it wouldn’t have been cheap. She didn’t have the advantage of using compulsion to get what she wanted or magic, so she must have had other means of buying them.</p><p>“It appears you weren’t going to wait for permission to throw a kegger,” Rebekah said, unimpressed.</p><p>Hayley sighed deeply, “Listen, you all want me safe, fine. I’ll do as I am told. I will play the damsel in the glass tower. But tonight’s the one night of the month that I can meet my family. You can rat me out, send me to my room, or you two could help me throw one hell of a party,” She smiled at both of them, hoping they didn’t rat her out to Klaus or Elijah. If they did then she knew the party would be over before it even began.</p><p>Rebekah and Blair shared a look, one that Hayley perceived as that she had won. With a smile, Hayley headed inside, feeling as though she had accomplished something. There was so much left to do, she wanted to make this night perfect.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Rebekah said with a sigh. She knew that if Elijah was here, he would massively disapprove of Hayley’s actions and she could see why. This party could attract the wrong kind of attention and they were supposed to be lying low. This was the exact opposite of lying low.</p><p>Blair nodded her head in agreement, “Neither do I.”</p><p>“But, I suppose she needs this,” Rebekah sighed deeply, feeling a sense of guilt.</p><p>Knowing that this party was going to happen regardless, Blair shook her head. “Be on your guard. I have a bad feeling about tonight,” She said as she walked into the house. </p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Many hours had passed and it was now night time. Soon, the Wolves would arrive and the party would begin. Hayley and Rebekah had nearly finished everything, with the pregnant Wolf’s nerves becoming more frayed as time went on. She couldn’t seem to sit still and she hovered over Rebekah at one point to make sure she didn’t ruin the food. Blair had spent most of the day between two places. After letting Hayley settle in, Blair had checked up on Davina and Timothy – who were being happily supervised by Josh. Carefully, Blair had warded the premises with layers upon layers of powerful protection spells because she wasn’t going to be there. When she arrived back at the plantation, she had used similar spells to protect the house, though not as strong. To be safe, Blair placed a barrier around the house, one that would alert her to any presence that wasn’t a Wolf or an Original.</p><p>Just as the Wolves were about to descend, Hayley ran out with handfuls of clothes, intending to hang them up on the washing line. They were for the Wolves, who would be naked when they transformed back into humans. Blair took one last look over the house and was satisfied with what she saw. Rebekah and Hayley had decked out the house, there were lights outside, huge quantities of red cups and the giant kegs were all lined up. The food was nearly done, Rebekah plating up the food with a furious expression.<br/>Interested, Blair walked over to the Original, curious to know what had enraged her so much. As she got closer, she saw Rebekah with her phone in hand, leaving a voicemail to Marcel, cursing him out and demanding that he call her back.</p><p>“I thought you two were finished?” Blair asked. During the day, Rebekah had told her that she was done with Marcel – officially. The Fae had believed Rebekah when she made this vow and hoped that she wouldn’t go back on this vow.</p><p>Rebekah glanced at her as she plated up the food, “It’s nothing really. A Witch from our past has come back and Marcel promised to sort it,” Seeing Genevieve again had made her panic and curse the Harvest to hell and back. It had scared her because she knew how close her and Marcel’s secret was to coming out and she wanted to avoid that. If Klaus found out, he would kill her and Rebekah doubted that not even Elijah could stop him.</p><p>Blair watched her for a moment before nodding her head. She could tell there was something that wasn’t being said but didn’t probe any further.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Rebekah spoke, “I do have a question for you. Who is in our basement?” Ever since her talk with the male Fae, she had struggled to focus on much else, his words playing over in her mind. She couldn’t understand why she was so affected by them. His whole presence was a mystery and she hoped Blair could shed some light on the situation. She had been wanting to ask since it happened but refrained, for now, trying to find the right moment.</p><p>Blair paused for a moment, her shoulder tensed. Mentally, she cursed herself. She must have forgotten to lock the basement door after she had left at one point. “His name is Raphael and he’s the Fae that tried to attack Hayley,” She saw no point in lying because Rebekah had already met him. As long as she didn’t tell Klaus, everything would be fine and he would be safe.</p><p>Rebekah frowned at this news, “Then why is he still alive?” After meeting him, she wouldn’t have thought of him doing such a thing but it only made her hunger for more information. </p><p>“It wasn’t his fault,” Blair defended with a sigh, “The Queen has an ability similar to a Vampire’s compulsion. I am breaking that control but the compulsion is deep so it’s taking some time,” She has already completed quite a few sessions with Raphael and had made a lot of progress. Blair was confident that it wouldn’t take many more sessions until he was free of the Queen’s control. She didn’t know what would happen afterwards but she would deal with that another time.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you want to do it quicker?” Rebekah questioned.</p><p>Blair shook her head, “No if I go faster or push harder then I risk breaking his mind completely. The Queen’s power is strong and runs deep. Her control over his mind took everything away from him and so building that back needs to be careful,” She knew that Raphael would never have acted the way he did if it wasn’t for the Queen. He had been made to kill Chloe and Blair didn’t know if he remembered what he had done. She hoped that he didn’t because he didn’t deserve to go through that trauma.</p><p>Rebekah nodded her head in understanding, “Is there any way I can help?”</p><p>Blair stared at her for a moment, “Why do you seem to care?” This was an offer she had not expected and it made her wary to know Rebekah’s intentions behind it.</p><p>“He said something that stuck with me,” Rebekah answered back, not wanting to reveal what Raphael had said. It was private and something she held dear to her. She feared that if she told anyone then they would laugh at her.</p><p>Snorting in mirth, Blair grinned slightly, “Of course he did. He always knew what to say to people,” Raphael was a sensitive soul, hence why she didn’t want him to go through any more trauma than he already had. He was a complete and utter nerd but endearingly – or at least he was before she was kicked out. Blair mentally shook away her thoughts, not wanting to reminisce.</p><p>Rebekah returned the grin, silently agreeing with her words.</p><p>“But if you want to help then you can’t tell Klaus. If he finds out that Raphael is here then he will try and kill him.” Blair explained when she was satisfied with Rebekah’s reasoning. If she had Rebekah on her side to keep Raphael’s identity a secret then she hoped it would help. Elijah was already aware of Raphael but hadn’t tried to enter the basement or enquired about him since. If it happened where Klaus found out, she would defend Raphael and protect him from the Hybrid no matter what.</p><p>“That’s exactly what he would do,” Rebekah sighed deeply, knowing the Fae’s words to be true. It wouldn’t matter that Raphael was under the control of the Queen, Klaus would kill him and have no regrets.</p><p>“I swear he’s lucky to have any family around him,” Blair scoffed. If Klaus was related to her in any sense, she would have run away a long time ago.</p><p>Anger flashed in Rebekah’s eyes. “He has a knack for driving people away,” It was his actions that had caused her to summon Mikael to New Orleans. If he had simply left her love life alone and stopped being a tyrant then she wouldn’t have had to resort to such methods. Rebekah felt her actions were justified but if Klaus ever found out then he would never see her point of view.</p><p>Blair nodded her head in agreement but said nothing more on the matter. She could see the anger in Rebekah’s eyes and knew not to comment.</p><p>“They’re here!” Hayley called from another room.</p><p>This seemed to snap Rebekah out of her daze and she finished plating up the food. Blair used her magic and helped the Original, knowing that the Wolves would probably be starving. Within minutes, they had finished and by that point, the garden was filled with naked men and women, all putting on clothes that Hayley had put out.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>The party was in full swing and loud music was blasting from the speakers. Everyone was dancing, laughing and drinking from the kegs. All the food that Rebekah had spent ages preparing had been quickly demolished by the hungry Wolves and now they had moved onto drinking and dancing. As soon as the Wolves had made an appearance, Rebekah had vanished with a blonde male, looking as though she was having fun. Hayley had disappeared upstairs and a dark-haired male had followed after her – something Blair was keeping an eye on. She had heard in passing that Hayley was looking for the Wolf that was protecting her and Blair had a feeling that man was the Wolf.</p><p>As Blair walked around outside, she could feel people watching her. It made her feel uncomfortable. After years on the run, she has developed a sixth sense when it came to people staring at her. Currently, there were at least six pairs of eyes on her and this put her on edge. But it didn’t end there, those six Wolves were following her and they were trying to act discreet but were failing miserably at it. She could feel the excitement that emanated from them like a bad smell, and it seemed like there was a sense of urgency that made her raise her guard. Deciding that she’d had enough of the loud music and bad dancing, Blair headed back inside the house. She walked back into the kitchen and heard people following behind her. Turning her head, she spotted four people, two men and two females.</p><p>“What?” Blair demanded, not in the mood to deal with this. Her anxiety was through the roof at this point and whatever they wanted wouldn’t help her.</p><p>Saying nothing, the four Werewolves moved around the kitchen blocking her in. Blair looked around for an escape route but then two more Werewolves – two males – blocked that exit, leaving her completely surrounded.</p><p>“We are here to make things right,” The first male said, “Surrender and you’ll live,”</p><p>Blair arched a brow, amused by his answer. “Oh? And why would I need to surrender?” She looked around the room, noting all the weapons. Since she was in the kitchen, there were plenty of weapons at her disposal, but that also meant the weapons were at the Werewolves disposal too.</p><p>A second male spoke up, “Because if you don’t, we’re going to kill you,” To emphasise his point, he cracked his knuckles loudly.</p><p>Before anyone could blink, Blair flicked her wrists and the second man who threatened her fell to his knees, screaming in pain and holding his head. The Werewolves took a step back, all staring at the screaming man in confusion. Blair smirked wickedly, they had no idea who they were messing with. “My answer is no, I won’t surrender,” Blair said haughtily.</p><p>Screaming in anger, a female Wolf ran at Blair. The Fae summoned her magic and sent the female Wolf flying backwards into the sink and watched as she crumpled to the ground. A forceful burst of water came out of the sink with the tap broken. Blair dropped the magic she was using on the second male and used her magic to manipulate the water, her natural element. With a snap of her wrist, she sent the water towards a third male and froze the water, pinning him to the fridge.</p><p>A scream came from behind her and the fourth male Wolf swung at her angrily. She ducked, grabbed a nearby knife and stuck it in his abdomen as she rolled away. Just as she stopped, the second female Wolf grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards. Hissing at the sudden pain, Blair’s eyes glowed a violent shade of purple as an electric shock pushed the female Wolf away. Whirling around, Blair saw that two male Wolves were coming at her with knives in hand. Pushing out her hands, she summoned her magic and sent them flying into the glass doors, the crash so loud that she worried that they would be overheard and more reinforcements would come. Luckily, the music outside was so loud that no one heard this commotion. Blair watched cautiously as all the Wolves were on the floor, groaning in pain. However, she knew it wouldn’t be long before they were back up and trying to kill her once more.</p><p>Feeling as though things were about to get worse, Blair felt like she had no choice but to call for reinforcements. She could handle six Werewolves but if the whole pack decided to attack her then that would be a different story. ‘Raphael,’ Blair called out through their bond. This bond had been forged when she was stripping away the Queen’s control. Blair thought that it may come in useful in the future and she wasn’t wrong.</p><p>‘Blair, what’s wrong?’ Raphael asked, his voice filled with concern. It wasn’t like Blair to contact him through the bond.</p><p>‘How well would you say your control is?’ Blair asked, watching as the Werewolves began to get up. Quickly, she left the room, hoping to find somewhere to hide. She couldn’t risk using any more excessive magic in case the Witches decided to strike – or the Fae Queen. She had already used quite a bit of magic with all the protective spells she had placed around Davina’s location and this one. This fight with the Wolves had cost her and she didn’t want to risk using any more than she had to.<br/>‘I am confident I have control,’ Raphael answered back strongly, ‘Do you need help?’</p><p>Blair mentally sighed, ‘Yes. Wolves have decided to attack me. They’re down for now but they’ll be back. I have a feeling the Witches have something to do with this,’ Werewolves did not usually attack the Fae, in fact, the two were on good terms. Typically, Werewolves had a better relationship with the Fae over the Witches and so this behaviour was unusual and this unsettled Blair. The few people she’d got close to in the past was Werewolves – a pack had found her when she first left the forest and they let her join their pack.</p><p>‘Let me out, I’ll come and help,’ Raphael replied.</p><p>For a moment, Blair hesitated. She wondered if she was letting Raphael out too early, he needed at least two more sessions before he was fully free but she had little choice at this point. She couldn’t sense Rebekah and she refused to disturb Elijah. There was no way in hell she would ask Klaus or Marcel for her help so that only left Raphael. ‘Come to the plantation straight away,’ With her magic, she vanished the magic holding him and sent him an image of the plantation, as well as how to get there.<br/>‘I won’t be long.’ Raphael said as he ran out of the basement.</p><p>Blair walked into another room where she saw Hayley and a dark-haired Werewolf. The man had light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. He was a very tall man, easily towering over Hayley and looked muscled. He was wearing the clothing Hayley had put out, they were a little big but not ridiculously so. He was an appealing man but he was also a Werewolf. When Blair saw him, she internally groaned. It was another person from her vision, and if she remembered correctly, he and Hayley become very close. Blair sensed a certain power to him and identified him as the Alpha of this pack. The moment Jackson saw her, he tensed and sent her a guarded look, one that made Blair arch a brow.</p><p>“Blair! What’s going on?” Hayley asked, confused as to what the noise was. She and Jackson had come to investigate. She had been chatting with Jackson upstairs and her head was still spinning from the information he had given her.</p><p>Blair glared at Jackson, “Members of your pack tried to attack me.”</p><p>He returned that glare, “Because you’re trying to steal this baby and kill Hayley,” Jackson said, standing in front of Hayley as if to protect her.</p><p>Not able to stop herself, Blair laughed, “What? I don’t want to steal her baby. Hayley can be annoying at the time but I don’t want her dead,”</p><p>Hayley rolled her eyes at her comment.</p><p>Jackson looked down at her in confusion, “You don’t?”</p><p>Hayley walked around him, not liking that she was being protected again. “She isn’t trying to steal my baby. She’s trying to protect me from other Fae,”</p><p>“But the Witches said you made a deal with them. The deal was that we gave them the Fae that was trying to kill you,” Jackson said as he looked to Hayley. Before coming to the plantation house, they had been approached by a Witch called Celeste and she had explained that Hayley was in danger. She told them a Fae would kill Hayley and steal the baby once it was born, something that had infuriated the pack. “She said that if we killed the Fae, she’d help set us free,”</p><p>Blair and Hayley shared a look, “I never made a deal with any Witches,” Hayley said in apprehension.</p><p>Just then, a sharp ringtone rang loudly. Feeling a vibration in her pocket, Blair pulled out the new phone Elijah bought her. Elijah’s name flashed and she answered the call, “What’s happened?” She asked, feeling Hayley and Jackson’s gaze on her.</p><p>“You, Hayley and Rebekah are in danger. Stay with each other until I get there,” Elijah warned before he hung up the phone.</p><p>Suddenly, Blair felt a pulse of magic and she instantly knew what it was. The wards she had placed around the house alerted her to the two magical signatures. “We need to get out now,” Grabbing Hayley, Blair marched out of the room with Jackson following behind her. Just as they made it to the exit, the doors swung shut and locked in place, trapping them inside.</p><p>Jackson attempted to open the doors but they wouldn’t budge.</p><p>‘Raphael, are you close?’ Blair mentally asked.</p><p>‘I am just arriving now,’ Raphael replied back swiftly.</p><p>‘Find Rebekah then come and find me,’ Blair answered and cut off the connection before he could say anything.  </p><p>Looking around, Blair noticed there was a fire at every exit, blocking them in. Blair mentally cursed the Witches, they were trying to burn down the house with them inside. Testing out the magic, Blair attempted to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. The magic the Witches were using together was too strong and she suspected the power had something to do with the Harvest.</p><p>Seeing no other option, Blair cursed out loud. “Grab onto me and don’t let me go,” She ordered as she looked to Hayley and Jackson.</p><p>“Why? What are you going to do?” Jackson asked, confused and scared.</p><p>“I am going to teleport us,” Blair answered back, wary of how close the flames were getting. This wasn’t normal fire, it was stronger and more lethal. Blair did not like fire at all, it unnerved her and being trapped in a house that was going ablaze did nothing to settle her nerves. This was what happened in her vision and she berated herself for not noticing this sooner.</p><p>Without hesitation, Hayley grabbed Blair’s arm tightly. Having been teleported once before, she knew what to expect. Quietly, she informed Jackson of what was going to happen, who then grabbed Blair’s other arm tentatively. Closing her eyes, Blair gathered her magic and imagined the outside of the house, away from the fire. The flooring below their feet disappeared as they travelled outside and the blazing heat of the room disappeared. Instead, the smell of dampness filled their senses and they felt the solid ground below their feet. Jackson wretched in his throat, not used to the feeling and Hayley groaned and tightened her grip on Blair.</p><p>“We’re safe,” Blair announced after a few seconds. She allowed them some time to adjust before she too opened her eyes. Looking around, she noted that they were in the forest outside the plantation house, far away from the fire. Sighing deeply, Blair mentally scowled at her low level of magic. Teleporting three people was a hit to her magic reserves but it had been needed. Without it, they could have burned before Elijah made it.</p><p>Within seconds, Elijah was on the scene. “Are you two alright?” He immediately asked when he saw Hayley and Jackson on their knees. He was worried that something had happened to Hayley but he was relieved when he saw she was unharmed. He then turned to Blair for answers.</p><p>“I teleported us out, we’re fine. Hayley didn’t have a chance to inhale much smoke but we’d best get her checked out,” Blair commented as she watched Hayley cough lightly. Jackson seemed disorientated but otherwise fine.</p><p>Elijah nodded his head, “And you?”</p><p>Blair spared him a glance, “I am fine… a little low on magic,” She hated to admit this but she had no choice.</p><p>Elijah frowned in concern and was about to comment when footsteps were approaching. Everyone turned their heads to the noise and watched as Raphael walked closer with an injured Rebekah in his arms. The female Original was covered in blood and Wolf bite marks which seemed to be healing. The moment Elijah saw Raphael, he tensed but then he saw a stern look from Blair.</p><p>“He’s on our side now,” Blair warned him lowly. Even though she was low on magic she would fight for Raphael, even if it killed her.</p><p>Slowly, Elijah nodded his head in understanding and instead turned to face Raphael, “Rebekah,” Elijah uttered as he rushed over to his sister. He gently took Rebekah from Raphael and nodded his head in thanks.</p><p>“What happened?” Blair asked, not moving away from Hayley and Jackson. There was still a chance the Witches could make a physical appearance.</p><p>“A group of Wolves attacked her. She fought them off but they got a few bites in,” Raphael said, his eyes not moving from Rebekah’s still form. By the time he had arrived, Rebekah had already taken down a lot of the Wolves but she was severally weakened. If Raphael hadn’t arrived when he had and taken down the remaining Wolves then the damage would have been a lot worse.</p><p>“It won’t kill her. But she’ll be feverish for a few hours,” Elijah explained. A Werewolf’s bite couldn’t kill an Original and she would heal, but it would take some time. Very likely, by morning Rebekah would be okay.</p><p>Blair looked down at Hayley and Jackson and saw they seemed better. “We need to move,” Staying out in the open did not make her feel safe.</p><p>Elijah looked to the Fae, “The Witches have Niklaus,” He needed to find his brother before anything happened. Celeste was determined to have Niklaus dead and Elijah wanted to prevent that. Having to choose between his family members and Hayley had been a horrible choice but Hayley came first. She was pregnant and very vulnerable whereas his siblings could take care of themselves more easily. However, it seemed as though the Witches had outsmarted his brother.</p><p>Walking closer to the male Original, Blair lowered her voice. “We’re in no condition to be searching for Klaus. Rebekah is injured, I am low on magic and Hayley may need medical attention. Klaus will be fine until the morning,” As a Hybrid, Klaus couldn’t die easily. He was much harder to kill and as much as Blair hated to admit this, he was also resilient. He could manage for a few hours while everyone recharged.</p><p>Reluctantly, Elijah agreed with this assessment.</p><p>There was another sound of crackling leaves and Blair’s magical wards alerted her to the presence of two Witches. This sent her instincts into overdrive – they needed to get out now. In the condition everyone was in, this battle would not go in their favour. “Grab onto me, now!” She ordered urgently. Blair moved to touch Jackson and Hayley, Elijah was by her side instantly, holding Rebekah with one arm and the other touching Blair’s arm. Raphael followed her instruction with no complaint and touched her other arm. Closing her eyes, Blair pushed her magic to her limit and teleported them out of the forest and back into the compound.  </p><p>Seconds later, they were all back in the compound and were safe. Dark spots danced in Blair’s vision as she nearly collapsed. Blair grit her teeth, it was taking everything inside her to complete this move even though her magic protested. Everyone moved away from Blair, feeling sick by the sudden movement.</p><p>Noticing Blair swaying on her feet, Elijah passed Rebekah’s body to Raphael, who took her with no hesitation. Elijah walked over to Blair, “Are you okay?” He asked in concern. He had never seen Blair so weak before and it worried him. He did not feel great himself, but he could manage. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Blair slurred out tiredly, “Just do me a favour and catch me,” With no energy left at all, Blair’s body shut down. Her vision went dark and her head tipped back to fall. She had reached the limit of her magic, something she had not done for the last two hundred years.</p><p>Instantly, Elijah caught Blair before she could fall and picked her up gently. He stared down at Blair’s relaxed face and smiled softly. An unexpected rage filled him, he didn’t like that Blair had been pushed to this point. It made him uncomfortable to see her in such a vulnerable state. Feeling a gaze in him, Elijah looked up and noticed Raphael staring at him.</p><p>“Where should I put Rebekah?” Raphael asked softly.</p><p>“Up the stairs, second door to your left,” Elijah answered with ease.</p><p>Nodding his head, Raphael turned around and went inside the compound. Rebekah needed her rest to heal from the venom.</p><p>Following suit, Elijah walked inside to find Blair’s room. His grip on her tightened as he looked down at her face.</p><p>Hayley watched Elijah go, a heavy feeling in her heart. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like how Elijah looked at Blair. It made her feel unhappy and … insignificant. Hayley had thought Elijah cared for her but he seemed to care for that Fae as well. Jealously filled her being and she clenched her fists. She was so engulfed by this sudden onset of jealousy that she hardly noticed as Jackson informed her he had to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebekah groaned when she woke up. Everything ached – she felt like she had wrestled with something heavy and ferocious and lost severely. As her blue eyes fluttered open, memories of the night before came flooding back. She had wrestled with something ferocious, a pack of Werewolves. Her heart ached at the memory, remembering how she had been played by Oliver and how they had attacked her mercilessly. If she had been anything less than an Original Vampire, she would have died from their attack alone. Rebekah shuddered at the memory, the venom coursing through her body and how much it had burned. Luckily, enough time had passed where she had healed and as she looked around the room, she saw the remnants of her hallucinations. While Werewolf venom may not kill her, it would give her wicked delusions and it seemed as though she had torn up her room during this bout. All the furniture in the room was destroyed – even the bed that she was lying on. Slowly, Rebekah sat up in bed and winced at this sudden movement. She would need a few more hours before she was fully healed but she felt much better than last night.</p><p>The door of her room opened and in walked Raphael. In his hand was a tray of food and a few bags of blood. The moment Raphael saw her, he sighed in relief. “Good, you’re awake. I was getting worried, princess,”</p><p>Staring at him in shock, Rebekah’s eyes widened. “You’re out of the basement?”</p><p>Raphael frowned, “Yeah, Blair let me out last night. She needed back up. It’s a good job I was there because you may have ended up a lot worse,” He was not scared to admit that last night had been terrifying. Finding Rebekah unconscious in her own pool of blood was something that would never leave him. The Wolves had circled her, ready to do even more damage until he came along and chased them away.</p><p>A warm sensation filled her when his words hit home. “You came for me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Raphael answered back strongly, “Blair filled me in on what happened. What they were trying to do was horrible. If it had been a fair fight, you would have killed them all,”</p><p>Rebekah smiled slightly at his words. Looking down at herself, she saw she was in a fresh change of clothing. “Did you change me?”</p><p>Raphael flushed red, “No, that was Hayley. Your clothes were pretty much ruined after last night,” He would have asked Blair to change Rebekah but she had passed out due to magic exhaustion. Elijah had pretty much sat and guarded Blair all throughout the night, making sure she was okay. Raphael had no choice but to ask the only other female in the vicinity because there was no way he could do that. For all his bravado he was shy around pretty girls.  </p><p>Smiling, Rebekah moved to get out of bed but winced in pain. Raphael rushed over, placing down the tray. “Please don’t do that, you’re still healing,” Remembering the blood, he handed one over to Rebekah, “Drink this, it may help,” Luckily, there was a cooler in the kitchen filled with blood. There had been loads of different types of blood but Elijah had informed him of Rebekah’s favourite and he had grabbed a handful of them.</p><p>Watching him for a moment, Rebekah took the blood bag and emptied it in seconds. Wordlessly, Raphael handed her another and another until all the blood he had brought was gone. However, the blood seemed to have worked because the colour in Rebekah’s face had come back and she was feeling much better.</p><p>“Well, do you want to update me on what’s been going on or are you just going to stare?” Rebekah asked haughtily. Being near the male Fae was making her feel something she was unsure about and she wanted to distract herself from this.</p><p>When Raphael flushed, this made Rebekah smirk. “A-apparently, the Witches have Klaus. Elijah and Marcel have had the other Vampires looking for him all night but they haven’t heard anything. Elijah plans to pay the Witches a visit today,” The male Original had informed him of this when Raphael had run downstairs for blood and food. Raphael had spent most of the night with Rebekah, making sure she was okay and that she didn’t hurt herself with her delusions.</p><p>A sense of dread filled her when she remembered Genevieve. Rebekah was sure that she had seen Genevieve when the Wolves had attacked her but she couldn’t be sure. Just remembering what she and Marcel had done nearly made her sick with worry. “She’s going to tell him,” Rebekah muttered lowly as the horror set in. If Genevieve had Klaus then she had would tell him. She would tell him the reason why Mikael found them in New Orleans.</p><p>“Rebekah?” Raphael called in concern. He could see the horror in her eyes and it disturbed him.</p><p>“I need to speak with Elijah, now,” Rebekah said urgently. She needed to speak with Elijah before he found out from someone else. She knew that he would be angry, maybe even disappointed but he would help her.</p><p>Sensing how serious this situation was, Raphael nodded his head and walked out to fetch Elijah. It didn’t take him long to find him, he was still with Blair. They were in the kitchen, seemingly having a chat when he found them. When Raphael saw Blair, he was happy to see that she looked much better than last night. After having nearly twelve hours of sleep, her magic had returned to her and she was back on her feet, acting as though the night before hadn’t happened. When his presence became known to Blair and Elijah, they looked at him. Blair with a curious expression but Elijah was more guarded, almost as if he didn’t trust him – and Raphael did not blame him.</p><p>“Rebekah said she wanted to speak with you,” Raphael said, looking to the other male in the room.</p><p>Elijah nodded his head sharply, “Of course,” Gracefully, he stood up and walked out of the room.</p><p>Once he was out of sight, Blair looked at him, “How are you feeling?” It had been a hectic night for both of them and Blair was sure he wasn’t used to this yet. Having been isolated in the forest for hundreds of years, she could understand if these new experiences were overwhelming. It had been for her. </p><p>“Good,” Raphael said truthfully, “It is different than what I am used to but that’s good.” When his consciousness had first come back, it had been terrifying. He remembered nearly everything he had done – some events were spottier than others – and it petrified him to see what he had become. The whole experience felt like he had been a spectator in his own life, watching himself commit acts he would never normally do. Chloe’s image flashed in his mind and he winced.</p><p>Sensing where his mind was, Blair’s eyes softened. “It’s not your fault,” She stood up and walked over to him. Slowly, she placed her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, albeit awkwardly. However, Raphael appreciated it as he knew she didn’t like physical contact.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop myself,” Raphael muttered sadly. He had watched as his own hands had murdered Chloe. He had watched as his body butchered her body and then sent the severed head to Blair. It was horrifying and grotesque.</p><p>“Her control was powerful and I am sorry you’ve had to endure this for so long. This is not your fault, it’s that bitch’s fault,” Blair hissed lowly, her eyes flashed purple as her magic responded to her anger.</p><p>It was an anger Raphael understood. “How could she make me do that?” When he was under the Queen’s control, he wouldn’t question her orders but now he could. Her orders made no sense, they were just malicious and evil. The Queen he was taught to obey wasn’t this monster that ordered him to kill his first love.</p><p>The light in Blair’s eyes dimmed, “Because she is evil. She does what she wants and no one can question her because is the Queen. Her gift ensures total control. She is everything our Queen should not be,”</p><p>“If only Tatianna was still alive,” Raphael added sadly.</p><p>Blair’s fists clenched in anger, mentally agreeing with that statement. Tatianna had been the previous Queen but she had died and the Fae world seemed to have changed the moment she perished. It wasn’t the same anymore. Tatianna loved all her subjects and they loved her in return, she inspired them to do their best. Then, Maeve came along and everything went to hell.</p><p>Reaching out, Raphael grabbed Blair’s hand that was on his shoulder and squeezed. “I am so sorry for what she did to you. Chloe and I wanted to help so badly… but we couldn’t…” He couldn’t find the right words to convey his feeling and it frustrated him. There was so much he needed to say because he had not had the chance for the past four hundred years.</p><p>“I don’t blame you or Chloe. The one I blame is Maeve,” Blair answered back, squeezing Raphael’s hand in return.</p><p>Raphael was about to say something but he was interrupted when there was a loud crash. Blair and Raphael looked at each other and then in the direction the sound came from. It came from Rebekah’s room. The moment this registered, Raphael was off and moving towards the noise with Blair following behind him. When they reached Rebekah’s room, they saw Elijah pacing around the room, prowling like an angry animal and Rebekah was crying, her face red and eyes filled with anguish. Blair looked around the room and noticed that there was a tray of food on the floor, realising that was what caused the sudden sound.</p><p>“What happened?” Blair asked as she watched the two siblings.</p><p>“It’s none of your concern,” Elijah dismissed, not even looking towards the two Fae that entered the room. He was far too consumed with anger and confusion that nothing else registered.</p><p>Blair sent him a look, one that was filled with annoyance at being dismissed so easily.</p><p>“They need to know Elijah,” Rebekah said, her voice hoarse from the crying. This was not easy for her and Elijah’s disappointment hurt her more than anything.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Elijah clenched his jaw. “In 1919, Rebekah and Marcel conspired together and brought our father to New Orleans to kill Niklaus. They used a Witch, who was brought back from the Harvest. Our father has hunted us for years – Niklaus specifically. It was the one place we called home and we had to flee.” It had been a dark and fiery day they had been chased out from New Orleans and it was one that no one in their family could forget.</p><p>Raphael and Blair shared a look with one another.</p><p>“Genevieve was the Witch that brought our father to New Orleans. She will tell Klaus what I and Marcel did,” Rebekah said, fear in her voice. The moment Klaus found out about this she would be dead – for real. She had hoped that this secret would remain buried but she wasn’t so lucky. To keep this a secret, she had killed Genevieve and another Witch – Clara – to make sure no one learnt of her actions. </p><p>Elijah’s face was grim, “And when Niklaus finds out, his wrath will know no bounds. He will come for you and Marcel and he will kill,” He looked at his sister in a mixture of disappointment, anger and concern. He was angry because there had been a time when he had blamed himself for Mikael’s appearance in New Orleans. It had been one place he and his siblings had considered home and it had been ruined. The betrayal of Rebekah’s actions stung deeply but he could understand to an extent why she did it. This did not mean he condoned what was done but he could understand.</p><p>“Maybe we best leave him with the Witches then,” Blair said dryly. She did not understand the significance of bringing their father into the fold but she could see how unhinged Elijah became at the mention of him.</p><p>Elijah shot her a dark look, “That is not an option,”</p><p>“But are you sure you want to find him?” Raphael asked with a frown, “If we do, he will just want to kill Rebekah,”</p><p>“We do not leave family behind,” Elijah answered back strongly.  </p><p>“And yet you left Klaus behind last night,” Blair challenged him with an arched brow. Elijah had informed her of the choice he had to make when Celeste weakened him. It had not been an easy choice for him to make because he cared for all his family members but Hayley’s safety came first. </p><p>Elijah turned to face Blair, his shoulders taut with tension and his eyes hardened. “I do not regret my choice. Hayley is carrying Klaus’ child, there was no choice to make,”</p><p>Blair held his gaze, never looking away from his hypnotic dark eyes. Neither one looked away from each other, seeming to forget that there were other people in the room. Raphael shifted uncomfortable, the tension in the room only rising. Even Rebekah seemed unnerved with this silence, though she stared at Blair with a critical eye.</p><p>“Why do you hate Niklaus so?” Elijah asked curiously, his form relaxing ever so slightly.</p><p>Blair snorted, “It’s not just me that hates him. All Fae kind hate him. But I think he’s a dick with temper issues and he seems to get away with too much,”</p><p>Elijah smirked slightly, not arguing against her words. He looked to Raphael who nodded his head in agreement, also confirming Blair’s statement. It was a bold statement and one that made him curious. Exactly what had Niklaus done to make a whole community hate him? Elijah couldn’t think of one exact moment but his brother had done a lot of damage to a lot of people over the years so the list was endless. “Regardless, we made a vow that we would stick by one another. We will sort this situation out,” Elijah continued confidently as he looked to his younger sister.</p><p>However, Rebekah wasn’t so confident.</p><p>Seeming to sense her nerves, Raphael stared at Rebekah with a frown.</p><p>“But you know he will try and kill Rebekah. That temper is volatile,” Blair reminded the Noble Original. Klaus’ temper tantrums were legendary, Katherine had told her how frightening it could be and Blair did not want to be present during one. She avoided the Hybrid as much as she could but it seemed as though she was going to be dragged into this.</p><p>Shaking his head, Elijah answered. “I will not let Rebekah be a victim to his wrath. I will not allow him to kill her,” Rebekah was his little sister, someone who he would die to protect. Elijah also feared the aftermath. He feared what Niklaus would be like when his temper faded and he had actually killed Rebekah. The grief would be immense and there would be no cure.  </p><p>Rebekah looked up and smiled softly. She knew she could rely on her older brother to protect her. Even when they were human, Elijah would protect her.</p><p>“I’ll help,” Raphael said suddenly.</p><p>Everyone looked at him, Rebekah the most shocked of all. “What?” She stared at him in wonder and astonishment.</p><p>“Raphael!” Blair exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>Determination filled Raphael’s eyes. “When Klaus comes, I will help to protect you.” There was a kindness to his voice, one that shook Rebekah and everyone else in the room.</p><p>Blair stared at Raphael and then Rebekah, her mind working overtime. Her mind thought back to Rebekah’s words the day before. Their conversation must have been more meaningful than she realised. Blair could see affection in Raphael’s eyes and it shook her when she realised what she was looking at. Horror filled her – pure unadulterated horror at this realisation.</p><p>Raphael turned to Blair, “Please, we have to help,” With her magic, they could help subdue Klaus before he could do any damage.</p><p>“Isn’t this a family issue?” Blair glared at the other Fae.</p><p>Elijah stared at Raphael for a moment before he smirked slightly. “I would not object to any assistance,” He looked to Rebekah who did not protest at all. In fact, she looked to Blair with a hopeful expression.</p><p>Blair could feel the weight of all the stares at her. Elijah stared at her with intense dark eyes and Rebekah looked lost and hopeful, one that was almost childlike. However, it was Raphael’s silent begging that made her waver. He resembled a puppy as he silently begged her to help. Mentally, Blair cursed at her luck and sighed deeply. “Fine,”</p><p>Elijah’s eyes lit up in victory. “Thank you,”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet,” Blair muttered lowly.</p><p>ORIGINALS </p><p>Soon after, Blair had cast a locator spell and tracked Klaus to the Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium. They all stood outside the building, looking at the building with a sense of foreboding. Before coming here, Elijah had found Klaus’ protégée, he had thrown Marcel around in a fit of rage, nearly ending his life in the process. It was only Rebekah’s begging that stopped Elijah and even then he was not happy. Elijah promised that he would make Marcel pay for his treachery. This was something no one doubted as Elijah could be even more vengeful than Klaus at times. The moment Rebekah saw the building, she tensed and looked to Elijah in concern. He took her hand in his to reassure her but this only worked slightly.</p><p>“So, we know what we’re each doing?” Blair asked as she looked at the group.</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads, each knowing their roles in this operation. The plan was to trap Klaus so they can reason with him as much as possible. There was no way Rebekah would get out of this unpunished, that would be asking for too much from Klaus. However, if Klaus’ temper could be lessened then maybe he wouldn’t kill her or Marcel.</p><p>“REBEKAH!” Came the outraged cry of Klaus from inside the building.</p><p>Rebekah’s face paled dramatically and she looked as though she was about to run away. She took a step back but was stopped by Elijah, whose hand she still held.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Elijah said, heading into the building with Rebekah reluctantly following behind.</p><p>Blair and Raphael stayed behind. As Blair looked around, she could sense three presences from the building and one following behind them. Out of the three, she knew that one belonged to Klaus and the other Genevieve. However, it was the third presence that made her pause. Feeling a gaze on her through one of the windows, Blair spied a dark shadow but it moved out of the way before she could do anything. Now, the presence following them was one she recognised and she rolled her eyes.<br/>“Hayley is following us,” Raphael muttered softly.</p><p>“She is,” Blair commented. Hayley had been following them since they’d left the compound but Blair had yet to rat her out. Everyone had been too preoccupied with dealing with Klaus’ madness to notice someone following them but Blair was paranoid about everything and so this would never be left undetected.  </p><p>“Why do you think she’s following us?” Raphael asked with a frown. He had not seen much of Hayley, she mainly stayed in her room and away from them. But, from what he understood, neither Hayley nor Blair was fond of one another.</p><p>Blair shrugged her shoulders, “As long as she doesn’t get in the way, I don’t care.” She marched into the Sanatorium, knowing that she’d need to get to work soon.</p><p>Raphael quickly disappeared from sight, making sure to stay in the shadows. His job was to watch over Hayley while everything happened. She was supposed to be in the compound but had recklessly followed them instead. Blair had a suspicion that Hayley was going to do something stupid soon and so didn’t want to leave her without anyone watching over her. Raphael watched over Hayley, making sure she couldn’t see or sense him.</p><p>Following Elijah and Rebekah, Blair walked down to one of the basements and found them all gathered in a large room. Klaus looked rough and enraged, something that unnerved her. Klaus was far away from everyone but she knew it wouldn’t be long before he came running at them. The moment Blair saw the blade, she nearly gagged. She could feel the dark magic radiating from it, it was disgusting and she wanted to be away from it. Blair had not come across such dark magic in a long time and it physically repulsed her.</p><p>“Rebekah!” Klaus yelled out in a rage, pointing the dagger at his sister, “Is what I saw true?!” He had spent the night in total agony, the blade he now held had been in his chest cavity causing him unimaginable pain. When he woke up, a Witch had spent hours explaining how his sister and Marcel had betrayed him and brought Mikael to New Orleans. He didn’t want to believe it to be true but he could see the horror in Rebekah’s eyes and he knew the truth. Rebekah could never hide the truth from him.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Rebekah answered him. “It’s true. I tried to stop it when we realised what we had done, but it was too late,” After it had been done, she had asked Genevieve to reverse the spell but it couldn’t, Mikael was already on his way. Rebekah had realised how foolish she had been and there was no way to fix her mess.</p><p>The rage in Klaus’ eyes faded away until there was only a cold fury. “I have decided that there will be no more daggered in a box for you. Trust me, sister, you will long for what the dagger offered,” He looked down at the dagger, “This will be far less merciful,”<br/>Elijah stepped forward, “Niklaus, I will not let you harm Rebekah,”</p><p>Betrayal stung deeply in Klaus as he stared at his brother. “How dare you side with her?! She called that monster to us! Took our home from us!” They all had to flee in terror. Mikael had not only humiliated him once again but took away their home. They had all been happy in New Orleans and they had to watch as it burnt to the ground.</p><p>“I have already expressed my displeasure in their actions,” Elijah said strongly, “I am not choosing sides but I will not allow you to hurt our sister,” He looked in the direction of Blair and nodded his head, giving the signal. The plan was to trap Klaus in the Sanatorium for them all to sort out their differences. The barrier that Blair would place would come down when Klaus was unconscious or he had permission to leave Elijah. Rebekah and Elijah could leave the barrier freely, it was only Klaus that could not.<br/>Blair’s eyes flashed purple as she summoned the magic barrier around the room. There was a slight glimmer as her barrier came to life, something Klaus didn’t miss. </p><p>Klaus glared in Blair’s direction and pointed the blade at her, “I will make sure you suffer for this,”</p><p>“You have to be able to get out first,” Blair stated as she crossed her arms. While she knew it was unwise to taunt an already angry Original, she couldn’t help the jab.</p><p>With a roar, Klaus charged at the person who had created this rage inside him. Klaus attempted to stab Rebekah but she jumped back and appeared in his way. Elijah knocked Klaus’ arm away and blocked his path. With a growl in his throat, Klaus charged once more and he and Elijah began a deadly dance, one that would have lethal consequences if there were any missteps.</p><p>Blair watched in interest, carefully inspecting every move. Elijah seemed to be able to predict a lot of Klaus’ moves and vice versa and she hoped that Elijah would be the one to come out on top. She would rather deal with Elijah over the Hybrid any day, even though both of them annoyed her. Her instincts were telling her to flee and get away but she fought against them. She wanted to see the outcome of this match and see what happened. Just as she was getting into the fight, Raphael’s voice echoed in her head.<br/>‘Blair, we have a situation,’ Raphael said through the bond.</p><p>‘What?’ Blair asked, her eyes never straying from the fight. Elijah was covering Rebekah at every turn so Klaus couldn’t get his hands on her.</p><p>‘Hayley has just hit a Witch over the head with a shovel and is now moving the body,’ Raphael explained, confused as to why the pregnant Wolf was doing this.</p><p>Mentally, Blair sighed. ‘I’ll be right there,’ Obviously, Hayley had just done something stupid but she was also slightly curious as to why this was done. “Call me if you need me,” Blair said to Elijah and Rebekah before she left. She wasn’t paying attention to whether or not they heard her but doubted they did.</p><p>Arriving outside, Blair saw how much Hayley was struggling to drag the unconscious body. She met up with Raphael and stood beside him from the shadows. “Anything else I should know?” Blair asked, wondering when she should intervene. This much manual labour couldn’t be okay for the baby but she liked to watch Hayley suffer for a moment.</p><p>“She muttered the name Celeste,” Raphael said.</p><p>A cold fury filled Blair and she looked at the unconscious body. So, this was the fabled Celeste who had possessed others so she could live. This was also the same person who had put a hit out on Davina – something that needed to be rectified. “Go watch over the Mikaelson’s, I’ll be fine here,” Blair said as she walked over to Hayley.</p><p>Raphael nodded his head and disappeared into the building. </p><p>At the sound of footsteps, Hayley looked up and saw the female Fae. “I thought you were helping Elijah and Rebekah?” She was surprised to see Blair, she hadn’t even heard or seen her come out of the building.</p><p>“They’ll be fine,” Blair dismissed easily, “But I heard this Witch bitch’s name is Celeste, true or false?”</p><p>“She’s mine,” Hayley growled out defensively, standing in Blair’s way. Celeste was the one person who could help her save the Crescent Wolves, there was no way she would let anything get in her way.</p><p>Amusement danced in Blair’s eyes. “There is nothing to say we can’t share,”</p><p>Hayley frowned, confused by her answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>